Silver Thread
by Sita 900
Summary: When a best friend is murdered violently, Quistis finds she can only turn to Seifer. Together, they must fight defeat the killer a terror far worse than Ultimicia or anything ever imagined. [QuistisxSeifer][Character Deaths] R&R!
1. Seifer's New Teacher

  
  
  
Authors Note: I hope the beginning doesn't bore you... O_o It won't be as boring later on. I PROMISE!  
  
  
Chapter One: Seifer's New Teacher  
  
Love, hope, joy. Pain, hate, regret.  
These six words are just about everything humans are. We desire love, hope for good things, and feel joy when we are happy. We feel pain, we hate others, and regret our actions. Our whole lives are centered around trying to be happy and trying to find love. That is the main reason for humans. At least, that is what every human does.  
"It's so depressing," Seifer Almasy muttered outloud. He reached his right gloved hand back and smoothed down his golden hair. "This whole damn race-- this whole damn world-- is just depressing."  
"Do you really think so?"  
Seifer turned and looked at Edea. He let out a low sigh and nodded. "Yeah. We're just running a rat race."  
She was curious. "Why do you think so?"  
"Everyday we wake up, go to work or school, come home, and go to bed." Seifer explained to her.  
"Then that is not a rat race," Edea told him. "It is a routine."  
"Let me finish," Seifer snapped. He waited for her to quiet before he continued. "We do the same things over and over and over, except there is different obstacles we must face everyday. Even if that obstacle is as small as having to tie your shoe, to finding out you didn't become a SeeD." He cast her a look. "It's like shoving a rat in a rat race contraption day after day, to see if it does better. It completes the same tasks over and over, facing small dilemma's, such as a wall, where it goes. Is that not the same as humans? Do you understand, Matron?"  
Edea stared at him for a moment, then smiled softly. "Seifer, I don't know where you went wrong. You are so incredibly smart. Yet you decided to take the fools path. Why?"  
Seifer snarled, "I don't want to be stuck in that damn rat race!"  
Edea shook her head. "No. You just made the race harder for yourself."  
It was an early evening when Seifer and Edea stood on the beach near Edea's House. It was nearly a year after Squall and his friends had defeated the dreaded Ultimicia. Seifer had not returned to Garden, but had decided to move as far away as he possibly could. He had placed his living on this run down building.  
That wasn't entirely true. Seifer was only lying to himself. He had been at Fisherman's Horizon for several months, broke and depressed, when his Matron had found him. She seemed to appear out of nowhere, as if she had heard his silent, desperate cry for help.  
Seifer would never admit he needed help, even if he was in the clutches of the devil himself.  
When Edea had found him, he sat on the end of a pier, his feet dangling off of it. His face was a mask of cold sorrow. He had felt a presence behind him. A familiar presence. At first he thought it to have been one of those damn annoying villagers.  
"Leave me alone," he had mumbled half heartily.  
"But you look like you need some help," came a throaty voice behind him. Seifer stared out into the waters, knowing instantly who the voice was. It was as clear as the ocean before him.  
"Seifer?" Came that voice again.  
He sighed and pulled himself to his feet, "what is it, Matron?"  
"I said you look like you need some help." Her face was etched with concern.  
"I don't need your help, or anyone's help!" Seifer growled.  
She smirked at him. "Yes, you do. You are a lost, stupid little boy who is as almost good as dead as a fish on a hook. Look at yourself! You're a mess!"  
He didn't like that. His face flushed a bit red and his eyes narrowed into slits. He opened his mouth to yell at her, but before he could move, she had clamped a hand over his mouth.  
"I will not tolerate you yelling at me," Edea told him. "Seifer, please, come with me to my home. I'll take care of you, I promise."  
Seifer ripped her hand from his mouth and glared at her. "I told you I don't need your help."  
"Think of your options," Edea told him softly. "You can waste away to nothing here, or you can refurbish and become YOU again if you follow me for the time being."  
She was studying him hard. He studied her back.  
"Why do you want to help me?"  
Edea smiled at the question. "You still our my little boy I took care of all those years ago. I miss those times."  
"Where's your darling Cid?" Seifer asked with a sneer.  
"At Garden. Why would he leave?" Edea said. She let out a sigh, "I wanted to move back to my home.... he wouldn't come with me. I don't understand why."  
"Yes."  
"Yes what?"  
"I'll go with you," Seifer told her. Then he quickly added, "until I am stronger."  
"Agreed," Edea nodded as they sealed the contract with a handshake.  
She didn't say anything else to him, he didn't want her to. They just turned and walked off together.  
  
Seifer had treated Edea poorly ever since. Even now, he had to bite his tongue from cursing at her.  
"What do you know?" Seifer demanded coldly.  
"A lot more than you probably do," Edea told him. She tilted her head. "But do continue. This topic... It is not discussed often enough."  
Seifer turned his head away. "I don't want to finish."  
"Fine," Edea smiled at him. "I don't mind."  
But Seifer was in the mood for talking. It was not like him, he knew, to talk about such petite topics with another person.  
"Someone wise once told me," Seifer said as he glanced back at her. "Love and hate are not opposites. But that they are so very much the same. This wise person explained that if you love someone, you think about them all the time. And if you hate someone, you think about them all the time. So they are not different, but exactly the same."  
"Who is that wise person, Seifer?" Edea wanted to know.  
Seifer hesitated. "Instructor Trepe."  
Edea smiled fondly at the mention of Quistis. "She is a very intelligent girl."  
Seifer paused and reflected on his conversation with Edea. He was annoying himself, that he had spoken so much. In fact, he didn't want to talk of Quistis or any of her stupid friends.  
However, Edea had very much brightened of the name "Instructor Trepe." He tuned her out completely as she calmly talked away about Instructor and Squall and the little messenger girl and the chicken wuss. Of course, she didn't leave out the cowboy.  
A part of the jumbled conversation caught his attention.  
"You know, Quistis and you are so much alike."  
"What the hell do you mean?" Seifer asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"If I speak will you interrupt?"  
"No," Seifer lied.  
She seemed to hear his lie but didn't care. "You both act so very tough and independent on the outside, but you both are so very depressed on the inside."  
He waited for her continue. When she didn't, he smirked. "What? That's it?"  
"It's more than enough, Seifer."  
He was confused. "Why are you telling me this?"  
"You should go talk to her," Edea commanded him. "I'll bet you'd both open up your real feelings to each other."  
"Hardly," Seifer grumbled.  
She was studying him again. "You should just try. You don't want to be alone forever, do you? Don't you want a friend?"  
"I have Fuijin and Raijin."   
"They returned to Garden." Edea shrugged. "I was only suggesting that you--"  
"I know," Seifer said with a sigh. He felt as if he had opened enough MORE than enough feelings to his Matron.  
They stood in silence for several minutes. Just listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the sandy beach.  
"Matron," he began. "You are like a new teacher to me."  
"Seifer...."  
"Alright," Seifer said with a sly grin. "I'll go find the instructor. Besides, if she ticks me off, I can always kill her."  
Edea went to protest about the killing part, but he had already turned and began to jog away.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Cid's Bad News

  
  
Chapter Two: Cid's Bad News  
  
Quistis Trepe sighed and rolled over. Thoughts from the day lingered in her head, refusing to depart and let her sleep. As she lay in her fairly small bed at Balamb Garden, the window open blowing a gently cool breeze in, she quenched her eyes shut. She had been desperately trying to sleep for what seemed like hours. She let her eyes open and she glanced at the clock. The numbers told her it was far too early in the morning: 3:42. She stared at the clock without blinking for a minute, and then let her eyes flutter close. Her thoughts continued to pester her.  
Squall... Quistis thought. She held back the tears that threatened it flow. What happened to you?  
She remembered it clearly....  
  
For a month, or was it more?, Squall had been distant to Quistis and the others. There was no surprise over it. He had found Rinoa and decided to leave his other friends behind.  
Oh, of course, Quistis loved him still. She may have told the others differently, but that was just so they didn't get themselves worried over her "feelings" toward him. She loved Squall with all her heart.... but let him go.  
Why did I let him go? Quistis demanded of herself as she walked through the Garden hallways. Why? Was it because Rinoa loved Squall?  
No... it was because Squall loved Rinoa. Quistis knew she should let Squall be happy. Even if it meant he ditched her completely.  
"Hey, Quistis!"  
Quistis stopped walking and turned to see Zell half running, half skipping, towards her. She put a smile on her face and waved. "Hello Zell!"  
When Zell was up to her, she noticed a solemn expression on his boyish face. "Um... Quistis?"  
"Yes?"  
"Selphie, Irvine, and me..." Zell went on. "Thought you've been lookin' depressed lately."  
Quistis raised an eyebrow. Lately, she thought scornfully. I've been depressed my entire life.  
"What ever do you mean?" Quistis asked him.  
"You've just been distant," Zell told her. "Like Squall. Actually, Selphie said it was `cause you still loved Squall. Me and Irvine told her she was full of it."  
Well well... Quistis thought. Selphie is smarter than she looks.  
"Anyways," Zell shrugged. "We wanted to talk to you about a few things. Will you come with me to the cafeteria? They're waiting there already."  
"Why the cafeteria?"  
"Hot dogs," Zell said grinning ear to ear. "They're selling them today."  
She looked at him, "shouldn't you be there before they sell out then?"  
A look crossed over Zell's face. "You're right!!" He turned and bolted for the cafeteria.  
Quistis shook her head as he walked off.  
Pitiful, she thought.  
Deciding to do what Zell wanted her to do, she walked slowly towards their meeting area. Her thoughts were strung on Squall, and she was in the mist of a deep thought of him when she walked straight into the back of Raijin.  
"Whoa!" He called. He looked at her in a funny way. "What are ya doing?'  
"Sorry," Quistis mumbled, turning away from him.  
"Now wait a minute," Raijin commanded, stepping in front of her. "You should be watching where you're going, ya know."  
She had to look up at him; he was so tall. "I said I was sorry."  
"That's not good enough, ya know."  
She sighed, annoyed, and shoved him roughly aside. He obviously wasn't expecting that, and stumbled away.  
"Whoa!" He called out once more.  
Quistis didn't want to face that big baby again, and quickened her pace to the cafeteria. She was grateful when Raijin didn't follow her.  
When she walked into the cafeteria, she was bombarded by her friends. Irvine threw her into an unwanted hug. She was sorta startled.   
"Irvine!" Quistis gasped. "Let go."  
He pulled away and grinned a slanted grin at her. "Come on, ya know you like it."  
"No," Quistis answered quickly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Selphie's face flush a bit. She wasn't happy with Irvine.  
"Hey," Quistis began, "Selphie? Zell said you guys needed to talk with me?"  
Selphie brightened. "Oh, yeah!! We wanted to talk to you about Squall!! We think he's been ignoring us lately. Is it the same with you?"  
Quistis had to smile. Selphie was always so happy, it even made Quistis feel better. Selphie was indeed Quistis' best friend.  
"Yes, very much," Quistis answered honestly. "I think it is because of Rinoa."  
"Why Rinoa?" Selphie's cheerful green eyes widened with confusion.  
Because Rinoa is a bitch, Quistis thought. "Because Squall is head-over-heels in love with her."  
"We know THAT much," Irvine said, waving his arms around like a bird getting ready to fly.   
"I think it is the reason," Quistis said, shrugging. She hesitated, "Hey.... where is Zell?"  
"Who knows?" Selphie asked. "Quisity? Will you help me put together a play for the Halloween show?"  
"Sure," Quistis said with a small smile. It would be good to do something different.  
"Whoo- HOO!" Selphie cheered, pumping her arm into the air. "Thank you so much!!"  
"Sure," Quistis said again. She glanced quickly at her wrist watch. "Oh... I must run. I have a lunch-in with Xu."  
"Oh," Selphie and Irvine said. They were both clearly disappointed.  
"Bye Quistis!" Irvine gave a spunky wave.  
"Bye Quisty!!" Selphie jumped up and down.  
Quistis waved to them both as she left the cafeteria. She was suppost to meet Xu in the front of Garden. Realizing she was a few minutes late, she quickly jogged over, her footsteps echoing in the halls.  
She noticed Xu wasn't where she was suppost to be.  
Quistis looked about, but found no sign of Xu.  
  
~Ding~  
  
"We have some very bad news," came Cid's voice over the loudspeaker. "But we will have to tell you all later... first... would Quistis, Zell, Selphie and Irvine please report to my room?"  
  
~Ding~  
  
Bad news? What was Cid talking about? But his voice sounded urgent. Quistis ran as fast as she could to the elevator.  
  
* * * *  
She was the last to enter. Selphie, Irvine, and Zell were sitting in chairs in Cid's room. They all had solemn looks parched on their faces.  
"Good," Cid said, his voice dark. "Quistis is here. Now I may tell you all...."  
Quistis didn't take a seat, thought she felt something was horribly wrong. She felt it in her very soul.  
Wait.... Quistis thought, feeling confused and startled. Where's Squall? Why didn't the Headmaster call Squall and Rinoa here?  
She missed Squall terribly. She just wanted to tell him she still loved him.  
"It's about Squall...." Cid went on.  
Quistis sucked in a deep breath. What happened?  
"There's no easy way to say this," Cid continued. "Oh dear.... I'm afraid.... Squall.... Squall was murdered early this morning."  
Quistis heard her other friends gasp.   
But Quistis.... she couldn't move. Couldn't take another breath. Couldn't think.  
"I felt you guys should know first," Cid said, his voice remained strong. "We found him this morning. I know he was a very strong SeeD. He must have been taken by surprise. People are thinking it was a friend."  
What was going on, Quistis had to wonder. Why is Cid lying so?  
"Quistis?" Cid asked. "Are you okay?"  
What about the others? Aren't they okay?  
"Don't lie," Quistis whispered.  
"Squall is dead," Cid said, his voice beginning to waver.  
"STOP LYING!!" Quistis shrieked. She watched as Cid drew back in shock. She wasn't the type to lose it.  
"Quistis..." Cid moved towards her.   
"No..." Quistis let out a pained moan. She began to tremble. Her body shook horribly, in violent tremors that did not cease. Cid placed his hands on her shoulders.  
She shook him off.   
Now she knew why Xu hadn't been waiting for her.  
"Squall!" Quistis gasped out. "Please no!"  
With that she turned and fled from the room. She raced to the elevator and lunged into it. She pressed the down button to floor 1. Half way down from the 2nd to the 1st floor, she pushed the stop button on the panel. She felt herself slump down onto her knees, onto her pink skirt. She was still shaking so horribly. Now there was tears streaming down her red cheeks, splashing away from her as she shook. Her teeth were chattering, and she felt so cold. She glanced down at her hands. They were covered in blood.  
Who's blood is that? Quistis wondered. Her mind was not working properly.  
Why do I have blood on my hands?  
It took the blonde girl another few minutes to realize it was her own blood. She had dug her fingernails so hard into her palms she had cut them. She watched the blood drip to the floor; it seemed to fall in slow motion. Suddenly she was falling with the blood, in slow motion.  
Her head smacked the floor of the elevator first. A roar sounded in her ears, and she continued to shake. Her eyes closed and she burst into loud sobs.  
  
  
Quistis rolled over in bed again, realizing, finally, she would never be able to sleep. She had a feeling she would never be able to sleep again.  
Squall... Quistis thought, swallowing hard. Who did this to you, my love?  
She silently vowed revenge.  
  
  



	3. Suicide

  
  
  
Chapter Three: Suicide  
  
  
.....Garden.....  
When Seifer reached Balamb Garden, which was now back in it's beginning place, he frowned. A line creased in his forehead as he stared at it. One time, long before, he had called it home. Now it looked like a prison, housing tormented souls.  
It was after dark, around 9:00 PM, when he stood staring at the Garden.  
Why was he there, anyways? Just to ask Quistis to be his teacher again? Just to see what the hell Edea was talking about? Squall would probably murder him before he walked through the gate.  
Seifer enhaled a deep breath. He jogged quickly into Garden. His footsteps were all he could hear as he ran through. Where was all the students? He noticed they were not there. In fact: Nobody was there.  
Abandoned, was Seifer's first thought. Was it?  
He stopped in front of the Training Center and heard a faint sound of organ music. It sounded sad and depressing. His ears told him it was coming from the Party Hall. Was their another SeeD party? No. The music sounded far to upsetting.  
He reached the door of the Party Hall and opened it slightly. His left eye brow widened when he saw everyone gathered in rows of seats. A coffin rested in the front.  
Oh god, Seifer rolled his eyes. All this for a damn SeeD freak.  
He saw Rinoa in the back, weeping her eyes out. She was not sitting with the others, but in a chair near the door where Seifer peeked in. She obviously didn't want pity taken on her. Seifer wondered if she was friends with the SeeD, or instructor, that had perished.  
The priest walked to the front, and cleared his throat.  
"...Thank you all for coming." He spoke. "This is a very dreaded day. One of our leaders has left us. But only physically, not mentally. He lives in our hearts, and in our souls."  
So the Headmaster croaked, Seifer wondered and knew. Wow.  
"I knew him very personally..."  
He probably didn't even know what color eyes he had, Seifer thought, smirking.  
"Squall Leonheart. He will be remembered always. As a leader, and as a friend."  
Seifer froze. What did he say!?  
Rinoa continue to cry. It had to be true. Squall was dead. But why? How? Questions flew through Seifer's mind that he wanted to know, that he NEEDED to know.  
"To be murdered is the worst way to die," the priest continued.  
Rinoa cried harder. Way to comfort the lady, Seifer thought angrily. Nice, priest.  
Seifer quickly closed the door. He didn't want to be seen. He shut out the crying of his ex- girlfriend and the lazy priest.  
So why did he still hear crying? It wasn't coming from the funeral, however. It was from elsewhere.  
Who is crying.....?  
Seifer walked down the hall, slowly, following the sound of a woman's sobs. It was coming from the Training Center. Seifer's curiosity got the better of him. He walked into the Training Center and continued to follow the pitiful cries. He was led to the "secret area", where students gather after curfew.   
He walked through she shackled door and saw who was crying. She stood there, leaning over the railing, crying as if she were in great pain. Her blonde hair, usually up in the funky clip, was let down and tangled.  
He didn't say anything to Quistis at first. He just stood there, watching her cry, not sure what to do.  
His cold side kicked in. He knew she was crying over Squall's sudden death. He walked over to her in a cock way, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Isn't it a sad when a girl comes here by herself?" He asked in the cool voice of his.  
Quistis stopped her crying and let out a loud gasp when she saw him. He watched her rub her eyes in disbelief-- or just trying to clear tears from them-- as she saw him.  
"S-Seifer...?" She whispered.  
"That's my name." He paused and watched her. She looked terrified. He tsk-tasked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."  
"I thought you'd be d-dead," Quistis stuttered.  
"Come on, Instructor!!" Seifer said, his voice booming. "I'm not that weak!"  
"Why are you here?" Quistis demanded.  
Seifer smirked. "I heard Squall was dead. Thought I'd come and defigure his body."  
Quistis slapped him hard. So hard, in fact, his head snapped back. He hadn't expected that. He didn't like that. He lashed out and grabbed the wrist which had slapped him and squeezed it as hard as he could. When she showed little effort of the pain, he swung her around and pushed her against the railing. Her back was leaning against it, and he pushed her so her feet lifted from the ground and her back now rested on the wrong side of the railing. She was facing head down. He held her up, but if he let go she'd fall to her death.  
"Go ahead," Quistis said, her voice empty. "Drop me. I don't care anymore."  
Seifer blinked. He had not been expecting that from her. She was just full of surprises that night.  
"Why aren't you at his funeral?" Seifer asked.  
She hesitated before responding, "I don't think I could have handled it."  
"Why not, Instructor?"  
"....Because I loved him... romantically."  
He had not expected that one, either. It was making him falter. He had been consitering dropping her, but now he wasn't too sure. Something made him decide to spare her pathetic life.  
"You loved him?" Even his voice didn't hold back his shock.  
"Yes. Now please kill me." Her voice cracked.  
"You're pathetic. You know that?"  
She got annoyed. "Yes, now just kill me so I don't have to keep hearing you god damn voice!"  
He wasn't offended this time. He simply pulled her back over the ledge and let her go. He crossed his arms over his chest and studied her tear streaked face. He could tell she was depressed.  
She turned and looked out across the sky. She stared thoughtfully before she grabbed the railing with her hands and tried to throw herself over. Seifer had known what she was going to do. Before she went flying, he had grabbed her and thrown her to the nearest wall. He pressed himself up against her, and waited for her to stop struggling.  
"Now listen to me," he hissed at her. "I need you to come to Edea's House with me."  
She cast him a hard look, "why?"  
He thought quickly for a lie. "Matron is sick. She needs your help.... she wants to see you."  
Quistis gave him a What-Do-I-Gotta-Loose? nod and said, "What the heck. Take me to her."  
He backed away from her, and forced her to walk ahead of him, knowing she'd try to once more kill herself if he walked ahead.  
  
Author's Note: Phew!! Chapter three is done!! What do you guys think so far?  
  
  
  



	4. Drowning Quistis

  
Chapter Four: Drowning Quistis  
  
  
Blonde hair.  
His hair.... is the same color as mine....  
Quistis blinked back a sudden rush of tears.  
Squall's was the opposite of mine.   
"Why couldn't my hair have been the same color as his!?" Quistis suddenly shouted. She stopped walking. They were still in Garden, walking through the deserted halls.  
Seifer stopped a few feet ahead of her and glared back "Would you mind shutting the hell up?"  
Shutting up... Shutting myself out of the world.  
Sounds like a great plan.  
Quistis walked over to him and patted his back. "Thank you for the good idea!"  
He blinked at her, obviously confused. Quistis didn't seem to notice. Her brain was beginning to snap. She couldn't think straight.  
"Just be quiet and follow me," Seifer snapped at her. He started to walk again.  
"We have the same colored hair," Quistis pointed out.  
"I noticed," Seifer muttered without turning around.   
"I wish I--"  
"I said be quiet!" Seifer interrupted her.  
He's a mean boy, Quistis thought with a loud giggle.  
Seifer pivoted on his heels, rushed over to her, and grabbed her shoulders. "Do you not understand, Instructor?"  
"Mean boy," Quistis said with another giggle.  
Seifer let go of her, and pulled out his Hyperion. He quickly, before she realized what he was doing, hit her over the head with the butt of the gun. She let out a low groan and slumped into his arms, unconscious.  
"Thank god," Seifer whispered, picking her up.   
* * * *  
  
Quistis' eyes fluttered open. At first all she saw was the wall she was facing. The bed was comfy, and she thought she was back in Garden.  
"What a weird dream," Quistis whispered. "And a horrible one. Ah, I shall visit Squall this morning."  
A thought of Squall and his tosseled brown hair put a smile on her red lips. She sat up and gazed around her. She blinked twice, a surge of pain ran through her head. She raised her right hand up, and felt her head with her fingers. A large lump sat near the top. She grimaced, wondering how she got it. She slipped out of bed, realizing she was wearing her day clothes.  
Then she realized she was at Edea's House.  
"Oh my god," Quistis whispered, freezing. Her sharp blue eyes widened, as she stared around her. She had been sleeping in one of the more well made bedrooms. Quistis bolted for the bedroom door and rushed out of it, to find Edea and Seifer sitting in two worn-down red chairs in the next room.  
"How did I get here?" Quistis demanded as soon as they looked at her. Seifer smiled and leaned back in his chair. Edea rose to her feet and walked swiftly over to Quistis.  
"Shhhh..." Edea soothed.  
"But Matron," Quistis protested. "How did I get here?"  
"Seifer brought you here," Edea said gently, stroking Quistis' tangled blonde hair. "I need to talk to you..."  
"But Squall..." Quistis blinked back tears. Did Edea know?  
"Shhh..." Edea soothed again. "Seifer told me all about it... My poor Squall... How is Rinoa taking it?"  
"Devastated," was all Quistis could say, "We're all devastated."  
"I understand," Edea said, pulling Quistis into a hug. "It's okay dear. You can cry."  
From over Edea's shoulder she could see Seifer leering at her. Quistis bit her lip. No, she thought. I will not cry. I am not a weak person.  
"Quistis," Edea whispered, still hugging the other girl. "I'll want to go visit Squall's grave. Not today or for a long time, however. You need me. And I need to talk to you."  
Quistis pulled back, shaking her head. "No. Go, Matron. See Squall. See the others. The talking can wait. I really just want to be alone for a little while. Just a little while."  
Edea hesitated, then nodded. "Alright, my dear. I'll leave soon today. I'll be back later, is that okay? Are you sure?"  
Quistis smiled faintly. "Yes, I am very sure."  
Edea smiled back at Quistis, then turned to Seifer. "I trust you will not let her have a nervous-breakdown?"  
Seifer snorted. "If she does, she does."  
"Wait one moment," Quistis said. "Seifer's staying also?"  
Edea nodded. "Of course. He can't very well stay at Garden, can he?"  
Quistis didn't answer. Edea turned and quickly shuffled out of the rambled house with a quick, "Take care!"  
Quistis and Seifer stared blankly at each other for a few moments. Then Seifer stood up and grinned a false grin at her.  
"How's your head, Instructor?" He asked coldly.  
"Leave me alone, Seifer." Quistis muttered. "I am not in the mood to sit with a bad apple like you."  
He took a forceful step towards her. "I'm a bad apple then?"  
"I said leave me alone. Are you deaf?" Quistis demanded.  
He laughed cruelly. "You were, last night. I musta asked you 50 times to shut the hell up, and still you didn't!"  
Quistis stared at him for a few moments before shaking her head and turning away. "You're a fool."  
She heard him snicker at her back. She decided to simply ignore him. Walking out one of the doors, she trotted down to the beach. The delicate waves crashed against the sandy shore, spraying a fine mist onto her face. When she was ankle-deep, she stood there, her arms wrapped around her frail body. Her blonde hair gently blew in the sea breeze, her brilliant blue eyes narrowed. Quistis stared out into the horizon of water for what seemed like all eternity, thinking about nothing, really. She tried desperately not to think of Squall. Tried.  
She remembered hearing about the news of his death. She remembered the pain, shock, and disbelief.  
I never even went to his funeral, Quistis thought with an angry sigh. I'm such an idiot. Though, I don't think Rinoa would have enjoyed me giving him a farewell kiss.  
"Why do I even care what Rinoa thinks?" Quistis asked herself outloud. "Squall's dead. Nothing matters."  
"Nothing?" Came a sharp and cool voice from behind her.   
Quistis turned and looked at him. She sniffled, and raised her hands to her face. She was surprised to wipe away tears. Had she been crying. Seifer... he has grinning that grin at her again. It made her want to throw up when he grinned that idiotic grin.  
"What do you want," Quistis demanded.  
"When did you become so cold, Instructor?"  
Quistis let out a low sigh and looked back out into the ocean. "....When he left me."  
"He didn't love you," Seifer informed her. "He loved `Noa."  
"I'm not an idiot!" Quistis snapped angrily. "Just because he loved Rinoa doesn't mean he left my life."  
Seifer hesitated, "Are you okay?"  
Quistis groaned,. She spun back around to look at him again. "No, of course I'm not okay! I loved him, Seifer! And now he's gone. Just look at me! I am not even acting like my normal self. I mean, I have nobody to turn to. Not Rinoa, I never really enjoyed her presence. Not Selphie, she'd be too happy. Not Zell or Irvine, they'd never understand. I have nobody in this world to turn to--!! I... I'm all alone. I've always been the outcast. Always the one people found so snobbish and independent, when I really am just a confused, lost little girl."  
She stopped her rant when she saw the expression on his face. It showed surprise and... something else she couldn't describe.   
"Seifer?" She asked meekly, wondering if he was alright.  
His face lost all emotion and hardened again. The black hole in her chest grew.  
"Forget it," Quistis said, waving her right hand about in the air. "You'd never understand."  
As she went to, once more, turn back to the waters, a wave caught her in an awkward position and she slipped and landed on her butt in the chilly waters. She went to stand back up, but another wave caught her knee-length pink skirt and she slipped once again.  
She heard Seifer laughing behind her.  
"Stop it!" Quistis cried, upset. A wave slashed over her entire front. "That's very rude!"  
His laughter grew louder. She could hear him step into the water a few feet behind her. "That's pathetic, Instructor!"  
She finally climbed to her feet and glared at him. "You..."  
He took a large step closer, grinning. "Yes?"  
"You...."  
"You said that already," Seifer said, containing a chuckle. "Now look at you! All wet and gross. Good thing Squall wasn't alive to see you in such an ugly state. He'd just die."  
She slapped him, hard. It was the second time that day. He was just pissing her off so much. This time he must have been expecting it, though his cheek still flushed a scarlet red from her hand.  
"You stupid bitch!" Seifer swore, obviously as mad as they come. "What the hell do you think you're doin'?"  
Feeling depressed, Quistis didn't mind slapping him again. As she raised her arm and pulled it back, he lashed out and grabbed her.  
"I said no!" He shouted. He quickly twisted her arm sideways, and she let out a low cry. He kicked his foot out and pushed her own feet from out from under her. He shoved her face-first into the waters.  
Her face stung with impact, and she choked on the salty water.  
My Save The Queen, Quistis thought desperately. Where is it? .....Back at Garden.  
She went to pull her face out of the water, but Seifer was already there, holding her head down. He sat on her back and pressed her body into the sand. Quistis gagged on more of the water as she clawed desperately around, trying to pull free.  
Air--!! Quistis' mind screamed. I must have air! Oh, what did I ever do to deserve this!?  
She could feel herself slowly start to drown and her frantic movements became more and more effort-less. When she felt she was about to die in the watery grave, she felt Seifer climb off her back and kneel next to her in the water. By this time, she was so exhausted she couldn't even lift her own face from the water. Seifer did the honors for her by yanking her face out by her hair.  
Quistis, as soon as her face was free from the icy waters, coughed severely. Before she could drawl in another breath to fill her quenching lungs, a wave rolled in and smacked her right in the face. Her eyes stung, her thoughts beginning to fail on her. But no, good ol' Seifer yanked her hair hard again, this time practically lifting the dripping girl to her feet. Coughing once more, she enhaled a sharp breath.  
The fresh air never tasted better, Was Quistis' first thought.  
She opened her watered eyes to gaze around her, but all she could see was her wet mane of tangled blonde pressed against her face. She legs were shaking, but were able to support her as she quickly drew in gasps. A bit of color returned to her face, and she pushed Seifer away from her.  
"Are you trying to kill me?" Quistis asked, her speech slurred.  
He was no longer grinning, but looked sort of sad in a way. "At first."  
"You bastard," Quistis whispered. She wobbled past him, heading for Edea's House. She thought she must look like a drunk, her walking was so bad.  
He had almost killed her. Why? Was he really still all that bad?  
"You bastard," Quistis repeated, even though he could no longer hear her.  
  
AN: Chapter Four is over! Yippee!! :-P  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Surprises and Lust

  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Surprises and Lust  
  
What the hell was I doing to her? Was I really trying to kill her? But, why? She really never did anything to me. Gee's, she almost did drown. I thought I HAD killed her when she stopped flailing and became so still. Deathly still.   
He remembered how pale she was when he saw her wet face. He had to hold her up at first as she coughed and gagged. Then she had wriggled away from him, cursing, and walking away.  
What was I doing....?  
No, what am I doing now? When Ultimicia was still around, I would have held the Instructor down until she was blue and rotting. Now I let her live? What the hell is wrong with me?  
Seifer stepped out of the water, his long gray coat soaking wet, as were his pants. He flicked some excess water from his gloved hands, then smoothed down his blonde hair.   
I gotta go apologize to her, Seifer thought with a grim smile. And then maybe she won't slap me again.  
Seifer stalked up to Edea's House, his heavy boots in the sand causing him to move slowly and awkwardly. He reached a chipped up patio. Throughout a windowless window, he saw Quistis sitting in one of the chairs, still coughing. He went to enter the house, but saw her stand up. He watched as she strode over to a rack, with several towels hanging on it, which of course were set out for if you wanted to go swimming.   
She turned her back to him, still unaware of his presence. He raised a golden eyebrow as she peeled off her wet pink top. He, however, could only see her bare back. He slowly inched to the corner of the window, so that if she looked out all that could be seen of him was his left side of his face. He watched her, a smile slowly forming on his curious face, as she turned towards him. Her head was looking elsewhere, and she still had no idea he was standing there admiring her naked upper front. His eyes widened up a bit, and his grin still remained. As she wrapped the towel around her upper half, and began to remove her skirt, she faced more towards him. Seifer, feeling a bit guilty and afraid she'd see him, pulled himself away from the window and stared out at the ocean.  
Is she that stupid? Seifer wondered. Why would she do that in the main room?  
He waited for about five minutes before strolling across the window and in the back door. Quistis was no longer in the room; she had to have moved to a back room. He placed his Hyperion near the entrance. Seifer saw her clothing hanging on the back of the chair she had been sitting in. He walked across the room to it, laying a gloved hand on it.  
"What do you want?" Came Quistis' bitter voice.  
He spun around and saw her in a doorway of one of the bedrooms. She stood there, leaning against the door, a large towel wrapped around her body.  
"Quistis," he started. But suddenly he was at a loss for words.  
"Get the hell out of here." Quistis commanded, her voice cold yet shaky. She was obviously still frightened. "Leave."  
"No."  
"Damnit!" Quistis cried out. She strode over to him. "Do you not understand!? Get the hell out of here!"  
"No."  
"Stop it," Quistis said, her voice suddenly lower pitched. "Leave. Now. Or I will kill you, I swear I will."  
"No."  
"Stop saying that!" Quistis cried between clenched teeth. Then she shook her head, "Forget it. As soon as Matron comes back. I'm out of here. I'm leaving and not coming back. I'm going back to Garden to be with my friends. As far away from your filth as I can get."  
"No," he said just to tick her off.  
She slapped him again. God, what was with her and slapping? Why didn't she just beat the crap out of him with her whip?  
He again retolerated by grabbing her shoulders and shook her as hard as he could. "Stop... slapping me!" He screamed at her.  
Her mouth fell open, but she wasn't a weak woman. She kicked him away from her and this time punched him in the nose.  
He went to grab for her again, but she had placed a swift kick to his balls. He let out a low cry and sank down. He expected a kick to the face, as he lay withering on the floor, but she just stepped back and admired her handiwork.  
"Had enough?" She asked coolly.  
He grunted in reply, still in agony. When the pain slowly cleared, he lumbered to his feet and stared at her.  
"You're a real bitch," he swore.  
"And you're a real ass hole," she snorted. "You think you're so cool, so tough. You're really just a stupid little defenseless freak. You think you're independent and smart, when you're really just completely lost."  
He frowned and looked at her. "Instructor, you just described yourself."  
He left it at that. He needed not to say more. It had caught her off guard, and her mouth sank open. It hit her. She knew he was right.  
"I am lost," he heard her whisper. Then she glared at him. "You made me this way."  
"What?" He was confused.  
"You dumb son of a--" She went to lunge at him.  
He shoved her away. "You're the stupid bitch in this scenario, Trepe. You didn't even go to Squall's funeral! You didn't..."  
"I was upset!" Quistis squeaked. "How should I have? You tell me what I should have done when----"  
He shut her up by grabbing the back of her neck, pulling her close to him, and planting a hungry kiss on her wet lips.   
Good, he thought. I was tired of her talking.  
She didn't move at first, stunned, probably. Her eyes remained open as did his. Yet her's were a lot wider.  
Suddenly she pulled away, breaking the kiss. Her pale cheeks were flushed a ruby red. "Wha... wha..."  
He didn't know what to say either. "I, well, you got..."  
They stared at each other for a few moments. Then Quistis turned and ran for her room, but first she grabbed her wet clothes. When she was out of site, he slapped himself in the forehead.  
What was THAT, he demanded of himself. What was I doing?  
  
".I... I'm all alone. I've always been the outcast. Always the one people found so snobbish and independent, when I really am just a confused, lost little girl."   
Quistis had said that to him earlier. He remembered his feelings at that moment. Quistis, he realized then, was just like him! He was as lost as she was. He pretended he was tough, but was just so very weak inside.  
Why did I kiss her, just now?  
A smirk formed on his face. Just lust, he thought. I saw her half naked, and, well... It was just lust.  
Nothing more...  
He released a startled cry when a sudden flash of lightening sounded, inside his own head. Pain erupted in his skull, and he sank down. His vision turned white. He blacked out.  
  
  
  
Quistis set the Hyperion down besides Seifer's motionless body. She knelt down beside him, her wet hair falling onto his cheek.   
"I'm sorry," she whispered. And she was sorry. She wasn't this kind of person at all. She just so very much wanted to go back to Garden. Selphie, she thought. Selphie will help me. Selphie might understand.  
Who am I kidding? Selphie will never understand... she's not me.   
Quistis placed a cool hand on his forehead. Seifer lay on his back, his mouth hanging slightly open.   
"I'm sorry," she repeated. Suddenly, she didn't want to leave Edea's House. She didn't want to leave HIM. "...But I don't know what else to do."  
Quistis removed her hand from his forehead and stood up. Her outfit was still soaking wet, but she figured it would dry on her journey back to Garden.  
.....They must be worried sick about me.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Rejection

  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Rejection  
  
  
"QUISTY!!!!!"  
Quistis turned around to see spunky little Selphie running full speed towards her. Selphie's eyes were big and round as she ran over in her yellow dress.  
"QUISTY!!!!"  
Quistis felt a flood of relief swim through her. She had missed Selphie so much. When Selphie ran over, Quistis hugged Selphie; which she rarely did. Selphie did also feel a bit surprised, but hugged her back tightly.  
"Quisty," Selphie said, pulling back. Her brown eyes were still so wide. "What happened? We've been worried sick!"  
Quistis didn't hesitate. "Seifer... he kidnapped me."  
"What!? Seifer? How? When?"  
"Wait," Quistis said. "I'm only one woman. I can only answer so many questions. Yes, Seifer. He hit me over the head with his Hyperion. He did it during Squall's funeral."  
"Are you okay?" Selphie asked, obviously concerned. Her eyes were searching over Quistis' head, looking for a wound of some sort.  
"I am perfectly fine," she replied. "I performed the same treatment on him. When I left, I had knocked him unconscious."  
"Good!" Selphie cheered. Then she became solemn again. "Zell and Irvine... and Rinoa also, they are all out looking for you. Oh! They'll be so happy!"  
Quistis nodded. "Get them back here. I wish to speak with them all."  
Selphie caught a serious note in her friends voice. She backed off. "Um, okay. I'll get Headmaster Cid to find them!"  
"Thank you, Selphie." Quistis answered. She was sounding like herself again, with the slightly stuck-up tone in her independent voice.  
Selphie didn't ask any more questions, and for that Quistis was thankful. She just wanted to discuss some issue's with the others. Selphie turned and began to walk away.  
"Hey, Selphie?" Quistis called.  
She turned back, smiling. "Yeah?"  
"...Where's Squall's grave?" Quistis asked, her voice shaking.  
Selphie lost her smile. "He's not near by. They buried him near Shumi Village."  
"Why there?"  
"Don't you remember?" Selphie asked, sounding surprised. "Squall always said he loved it there. We figured he'd enjoy being buried there."  
"I understand," Quistis lied. She didn't understand at all. She just wanted him to be alive again. She missed him so much. "I might go see him."  
"No!" Selphie objected. "Please stay, Quisty! We've missed you so much."  
"I missed you too, Selphie," Quistis admitted. "But I can see you any time I want. I'll never see him again. Do you understand?"  
Selphie smiled faintly. "Yes. You love him. I always knew you did, even though you said differently."  
Quistis didn't object. Selphie DID understand her, after all. "Yes. Thank you, Selphie. I'll be back later, okay?"  
"Okay!" Selphie said loudly. "Be careful, Quisty!"  
Quistis gave her best friend a wave, and turned around and walked away. "Goodbye, Selphie."  
She heard her friend say, "Hurry back!"   
  
* * * *  
  
When Seifer woke up, his head was pounding. He let out a silent gasp and raised his gloved hands to his head, feeling a slashed wound. He pulled his hands back, discovering blood on his fingers.  
"Damn," he whispered. He grinded his teeth together, trying to over come the pain. But he couldn't. The devil was working on his brain, and he had brought sharp tools.   
"What did you do to me?" Seifer asked outloud. He sat up, once more griping his pounding head. "Quistis--?"  
His eyes were unfocused; his voice struggling to escape his parched throat. He sat there for a few moments, waiting for a strong dizzy spell to pass. When his vision cleared, he noticed his gunblade lying next to him.   
That bitch! Seifer thought angrily. She was the one who did this to me. I'll make her pay. Nobody does that to me and gets away with it.  
Seifer climbed to his feet, taking his gunblade up with him. He set it on the nearby table and walked swiftly to the room Quistis was occupying.  
"What the hell did you--" He stopped when he noticed she was gone.  
  
"I'm sorry...But I don't know what else to do."  
  
Who had said that?   
When?  
Seifer's thoughts were jumbled.   
Matron's gonna kill me, when she finds I let Quistis get away. She's gonna kill me, when she finds I tried to drown her.  
"Damnit!" Seifer shouted. He tore out of Quistis' room and grabbed his Hyperion from where he left it on the table. He lunged from Edea's House, half running half walking.  
Where'd she go? Seifer wondered. He had to find Quistis. Yet, he wasn't sure why. What did he care, anyway? Quistis was a stupid, lost little girl who would probably kill herself before the year was over. She's pathetic.  
So why do I care about finding her? The rat hit me over the head with my own gunblade!  
He knew where she'd be. She'd be at Squall's grave, weeping over his recent passing. The only question that needed an answer now was: Where was Squall's grave?  
  
* * * *  
  
Quistis silently wondered how Laguna was handling Squall's death. She wasn't even sure if Laguna even knew. Then again, why wouldn't Cid tell Laguna about Squall's death? After all, Laguna was his father.  
Quistis stood outside Shumi Village. She stared at the entrance, wondering why Squall had enjoyed the town so much. Personally, Quistis didn't enjoy it very much. It had given off eerie vibes to her. She wondered if Squall had been buried inside the village, or out. She entered slowly, not wanting to be there. She saw a Moomba sitting quietly by the elevator. She smiled when she saw it; Moomba's were so cute.   
Walking swiftly over to it, she kneeled down.  
"Hello little fellow," Quistis said merely. "Could you help me?"  
It gave her a tiny "Eeah" sound.   
"Do you remember a man coming here? Tall, dark hair, a scar across his forehead and nose?" Quistis paused, then continued. "He died recently, and I was told he lays to rest here. Do you know?"  
The Moomba jumped to it's feet. It "Eeah"'d again, and ran into the elevator. Quistis followed the red and orange creature in. She took the nearest seat and it sat next to her as the elevator descended.  
The doors clicked open. The Moomba raced out, Quistis not far behind. She followed it throughout the village, seeing the townspeople as she went.  
He led her behind a path of tree's, to a shady garden. It squeaked once more, then left her alone.  
His grave sat in the middle of the garden, surrendered by rose bushed blooming red and pink flowers. She enhaled and walked over to his grave.  
  
Squall Leonheart  
~*~  
Beloved boyfriend  
friend, and son.  
He'll always be   
a great leader.  
  
Quistis let out a long, pained sigh. She still couldn't believe it, that he was gone.   
She had forgotten to ask Selphie if they had caught his murderer.  
She stared at his grave long and hard. She didn't know what to say to him. The one who always acted so cold and distant.  
"Squall..." she began. She sat down next to his grave and pulled a red rose off the bush next to her. "I've been thinking a lot recently. Some times before you died, and some after. It's been painful for me. For everyone. What happened to you? Who killed you?"  
Quistis sighed again, and wiped a tear from her pale cheek. "I love you, Squall. I always have. I know I told you I didn't, but I was lying. I had to lie to you, even though I hated it. I had to lie so you wouldn't be worried and nervous around me. I know you loved Rinoa, and that's fine. I'm glad you could fall in love before you.... left us."  
She found herself smiling. It was nice to talk to him, even though he couldn't reply to her. "When Rinoa found out you died, she nearly had a heart attack. Poor `Noa. She almost died, too. She was so upset. You know, I was never Rinoa's biggest fan. I mean, I was jealous of her-- she won you over, and I couldn't. I pretty much disliked her. Now that I look at it, however, she was never all that bad. She lost everything when you died. It's horrible. I don't know what she's going to do."  
Quistis let out a low sob. She lowered herself down and placed her forehead on his grave plate in the ground. "I miss you so much--! You would never understand how much I love you. I kept trying to tell myself that I had no chance with you. Yet, some part of me had hope. Don't hate me, Squall. Love's a good thing, you know?"  
She lifted her head up. "If I'm boring you, feel free to fly back to Heaven anytime. I won't hold it against you.... Squall? I wish I knew what happened to you. Who murdered you? Why? Who could hate you?"  
.....Him.....  
Quistis answered the question herself. It had to have been Seifer that killed Squall. Seifer had hated Squall from the start.   
Seifer was banned from Garden. Then he suddenly shows up the day Squall's ceremony was shown.  
"Was it Seifer?" Quistis asked her dead friend. "Did he kill you? If he did, I swear, he'll be lying in the ground, like you, not long from now. Or whoever kill him will die. Okay? I think it is Seifer. I know where he is. I have to go now, Squall. I'll miss you, and I'll try to visit again sometime soon."  
She kissed his grave stone, then placed the red rose on it. Standing she turned and walked away.  
She almost instantly ran into Seifer.  
"Ack!" She let out a startled cry when she ran into him. Her heart pounded. Was this Squall's killer. "Seifer! What are you doing here?"  
"....." He paused, staring at her with fascination in his eyes. "I w-wanted to know where Squall's grave was. I grew up with him, you know. I went to Garden and asked Selphie. She must have forgotten the hatred since what has happened, and directed me here."  
Quistis had a feeling he was lying. A day ago Seifer was happy Squall was gone. At the moment Quistis didn't give a damn. She glared at him with a certain hate gleaming in her cold blue eyes.  
"You killed him." Quistis accused.  
"Huh?" He raised his eyebrow's, obviously surprised. "Why? I'm trying to change for the better, not go around killing forgotten enemies."  
Quistis shivered. Something in his voice made her want to believe him, but her accusions still stood strong.  
"Listen," he said. His voice was soft, "I need to talk to you."  
"About what?"  
"A bunch of things," he said. He took a step closer to her. She quickly stepped back. "Quistis..."  
She flinched visibly. She let out a low gasp, "Quistis... what? That was the first time you called me by my real name."  
He hesitated, staring at her hard. "I know," he said taking another step.  
The blonde girl once more stepped back. "You're frightening me."  
He looked at her, a hurt look passing over his face. Quistis blinked. Seifer was showing emotions? Normal emotions?  
"I need to talk to you."  
"Hurry up," she snapped cruelly. "I'm expected back at Garden."  
"...But now I'm not sure what to say."   
Quistis placed her hands on her hips, trying to look put-out. But she couldn't. The Instructor emotions inside of her were coming back out. It had always been her duty to take care of her students. "Seifer...."  
She was to nice of a person to be angry.  
That's a law of an Instructor. Be nice to your students. Make them happy.  
Because she was deep in thought, she didn't realize Seifer had walked over to her. She did, however, notice him lowering his head down and kissing her. This time it wasn't a hungry one like before. It was soft, gentle in a way.  
I have to be nice to my student. I have to let him kiss me.  
No! Have I lost my mind!? I am no longer a teacher-- him no longer a student.  
"No!" Quistis cried out, shoving him back. She watched him stumble away from her. "Damn you!"  
He blinked, then narrowed his eyes. "Now what?"  
"You tried to kill me!"  
"When?"  
"Just now!"  
"No, I didn't."  
"You dumb bastard," she swore. "Back at Matron's place. You tried to drown me."  
"That was the past, Quistis."  
"Stop calling me that!"  
He looked at her. "Why not? That's your name, isn't it?"  
She glared hard at him. "You don't deserve to call me that formal."  
Again, he was obviously hurt. "But-"  
"No!" Quistis shouted. "Leave me alone!"  
She brushed past him, running as fast as she could away from him. He didn't follow her, and she was glad.  
  
AN: Chapter Six is over! Poor Seifer :-( Hehe. Just wait....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Another Murder in Balamb Garden

  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Another Murder in Balamb Garden  
  
Seifer Almasy didn't understand.  
He didn't understand Quistis, and he didn't understand himself.  
What's wrong with me, he wondered. I kissed her, again! Why? I shouldn't be kissing her-- I should be killing her!   
In fact, Seifer had traced Quistis' footsteps to do just that. He had planned to do an awful thing to the blonde haired girl. First, he was going to make her dig up Squall's grave. Then, when she's crying, he'd make her open up the coffin and take a look at Squall's remains. He'd then say, "If you climb into the coffin, I'll let you go." As soon as she would get into the coffin, he'd slam the lid and bury her alive. Yes, it would have been the cruelest thing he'd ever done. But he just hated her so.  
When he saw her leaving Squall's grave area, he looked at her. Her big, intelligent blue eyes held such a sadness and dispair in them, she reminded him of himself. He went to torture her, and ended up saying things he didn't understand.  
  
"Listen. I need to talk to you."  
"About what?"  
"A bunch of things, Quistis..."   
  
What did he need to speak to her about? He wasn't even sure. There was nothing to discuss: he wanted her dead and she knew it. What else was there?  
And then there was the kiss. He wasn't sure what the hell he was doing. Actually, he had wanted her to have slapped him, to jog his memory of murdering her. He recalled when he had kissed her at Edea's House. That kiss had been full of need, of lust. Yet when he had recently kissed her, he didn't just grab her. He had kissed her so gently, so lovingly.  
God. What am I doing? Why am I doing it?  
This time he didn't need to find her. He knew where she was going. She was heading back to Garden.  
Just forget about her, Seifer! he commanded himself. She's not worth the trouble trying to kill!  
Yet something made his booted feet trug in the direction of Balamb. Something inside him wanted to see her. Wanted to be NEAR her.  
His thoughts lingered on his confusion all the way to Balamb Garden.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was nearly two in the morning when he entered Balamb Garden's gates. The security guard was sleeping on duty, and so he slipped in easily. All was dark and quiet, yet he could have sworn he heard a faint sound of crying...  
As he got more inside Garden, he knew he heard someone crying. It sounded like Quistis. Was she still that upset over Squall?  
It was in the Dance Hall. The crying, he realized, sounded as if someone was in deep pain, like they were dying. He ran quickly to the deserted Dance Hall.  
He barged through the doors, finding the light inside on. He glanced around only a moment before he gasped in shock.  
Selphie, the little Messenger Girl, was laying on her back on the floor, a pool of blood around her. It had been her crying, and she still was. She was gripping her chest with both hands, blood spurting out from between her fingers. She was crying, gagging, and screaming all at the same time. A trickle of blood seeped from the right corner of her mouth and down her cheek   
Seifer didn't know what to do. He was in a state of shock. He never imagined Selphie dying so, so violently.  
He then noticed Quistis laying a few feet away from the dying girl. She also lay on her back, her arms and legs bent awkwardly. Quistis' mouth hung open, her eyes shut. A pool of blood was also surrounding her, and she was covered in it.  
Was Quistis DEAD? Seifer choked on his air. Was Quistis dead?  
He went to walk over to help Selphie when he saw Quistis sit up, her eyes as round as overripe strawberries. He was, at first, afraid her eyes would burst from her head as she stared at Selphie.  
"Selphie!" Quistis cried out, scrambling over to her friend, slipping in the blood as she went. "No!!"  
Seifer shook himself and slowly walked over.  
Quistis placed her hands over Selphie's, trying to stop the blood. Selphie cried out again, and tried to weakly shove Quistis away from her. Quistis pulled her hands back, obviously wondering what was going on.  
"What happened!?" Quistis shouted. "What happened?"  
Did she not remember?  
Suddenly, Selphie's back arched up in the air. She let out a strangled gasp and then sank back onto the ground. The horrific screams silenced. The crying finished. Selphie was dead.  
Neither Seifer or Quistis moved for a moment. Then Quistis picked up Selphie's head and laid it in her lap. She stroked Selphie's face lovingly, shaking.   
Quistis raised her face to look at Seifer. Tears ran down her swollen red cheeks. She was silently crying. "I don't understand," Quistis cried.  
Seifer bent down next to her, getting blood on his clothing but not caring.  
"She's my best friend!" Quistis protested, obviously not believing what had happened. Her voice cracked, and she began to cry openly.  
Seifer placed Selphie's hands over her lower chest in the proper `death' position. He then reached over and touched Quistis' left shoulder gently.  
"Let's go get help," he told her, not caring if he got in trouble for being at Garden.  
"But--" Quistis protested, wiping away tears only to smear blood on her cheeks. "I don't understand what happened! How could this happen!"  
He nodded. "Tell me what you remember."  
"I... I was talking to Selphie, we were walking back to the dorm together. Then I woke up to see her dying!"  
She set Selphie's head down gently. She stood and he stood with her. "What happened, Seifer?"  
She's hysterical, he realized.   
He reached out and pulled her close to him in a tight hug. She hugged him back, with sort of surprised him. He let her cry on his shoulder for several minutes, while all he did was stare at Selphie's body.  
What happened to Selphie? He wondered to himself. Who could have killed Selphie? Was it who killed Squall?   
After she had stopped crying, Seifer felt Quistis pull herself back slightly. Enough to look at him, but enough so his arms were still around her.  
"I don't get it," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears again. "Why do I not remember?"  
"The mind shuts out things that are so horrible," Seifer told her gently. He then thought of something. "Hey, are you okay? You were unconscious when I got here."  
"No, I'm fine, I--" she paused, her face draining of color. She yanked away from him, stumbling over her friends body. "You!"  
"What?" He didn't understand.  
"I woke up and she was dead!" Quistis said angrily. "You were there! And then, suddenly you show up when Squall died! You killed them Seifer! You! You! You!"  
"No!" Seifer shouted at her. "No way!"  
"Yes! It had to have been you!" She went to punch him. He blocked her easily.   
"Stop it!" he commanded. "Quistis--!"  
"You killed the two people that meant the most to me!" Quistis sobbed. "You son of a bitch!"  
She went to hit him again. He easily blocked it.  
"I'll kill you!" Quistis screamed. She yanked out her Save the Queen. "Prepare to die!!"  
  
AN: Whoa. A lot of stuff in a small amount of time. DON'T KILL ME!! I mean, in my opinion, Selphie and Quisty were best friends in the game. Don't get me wrong!! Selphie was one of my favorite chars! It goes Quistis, Seifer, then Selphie. She just had to die so Quisty could be all alone. :-( Poor Quisty. I hope you didn't get to upset over that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Lovin' You

  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Lovin' You  
  
"But I'd never hurt you!" Seifer cried out.  
"Like the time you didn't hurt me when I was being held under water?"  
"That was different!" He shouted. "I was confused."  
"Enlighten me," she said bitterly.  
"I'd never hurt you," he repeated loudly. "Because I love you!"  
Her mouth fell open, her whip slipped from her hand and fell to the floor. She looked shocked. So did he.  
What did I just say!? His mind spun. Why the fuck did I just say that!?  
"Wha..." Quistis began.  
I dunno, Seifer wanted to say. I don't have a damn clue why I told you I love you! Because I don't love you! I hate you!  
.....That's not true. I don't hate her....  
"Wha..." Quistis said again. "...Did you say?"  
.....I do love her.....  
"Could you repeat it, please? Was I hearing wrong?"  
You heard right, Quistis. Seifer thought. I love you.  
They stared at each for a long moment. The moment seemed to stretch on for all eternity. Her beautiful face held a great deal of surprise and shock.  
He sucked in a deep breath of air, "so you see... I couldn't have killed them. I'd never hurt you that way, Quisty."  
The use of the shortened length of her name made her blink.  
Quistis' eyes lowered down onto Selphie's body.  
He held out a gloved hand to her. She looked at it. "Come on, let's go get help for Selphie."  
She stared at his hand a moment longer, then walked past him. He stood there for a moment, his hand outstretched to nothingness.  
Why do I love her?  
It didn't take him long to answer that.   
She's just like me. She is exactly like me. That's what Matron was trying to tell me from the beginning. She knew I'd fall for the Instructor. But why did Matron give a damn?  
Seifer let his arm drop to his side, and he turned around. The door had close; she had left. Probably to find help.  
He stood there for several minutes, glancing at the door then back at Selphie's lifeless body. He heard and saw the doors swing open again, and a petite blonde man lunged in. It was Zell Dincht, Chicken Wuss himself.  
His nostrils flared when he saw Seifer.  
"You!" Zell shouted. He raised his fists up, clenching them tightly. "What are you doing here?"  
Seifer watched his mouth fall open as he took a look at Selphie's mutilated body. All color drained from Zell's face and he uttered a small gasp of shock.  
"Quistis was right," Zell moaned. "I didn't believe her! Selphie!"  
Zell's sad eyes turned on Seifer. They filled with hate. "You did this to her!"  
Please, Seifer thought annoyed. "I don't have time for this."  
He stepped aside to leave the room, but Zell grabbed him and threw him back. "To hell you don't!"  
"Get out of my way," Seifer demanded, sounding cool and calm.  
"Fuck you!" Zell swore angrily. "You murdered Selphie!"  
"No, fuck you!" Seifer retolerated. "I'm not going to stand here and take your shit! I have other, more important, things to do! So don't go around accusing me of things I don't know shit about! Understand me, Chicken Wuss?"  
Zell's face grew a bright shade of red. "DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!!"  
Seifer laughed, "Oh? I'll talk to you any way I please. Now, be a good little bitch and tell me where Quistis went."  
"Why should I tell you? Plan to kill her?"  
"Oh, oh no." Seifer said with a slight smirk. He wanted to frighten the freak badly. "I plan to rape her, use her, then send you the leftovers."  
Zell's face grew more red, if it was even possible. "What did you say!?"  
Seifer grinned boldly. "Listen hard, dumb ass. I said I plan to rape her, use her, then send you the leftovers."  
"No, you don't!" Zell cursed, practically shaking with anger. "I won't let you touch Quistis!"  
Seifer laughed in Zell's face, then easily shoved him roughly aside. "Watch me." He said coolly and left in a hurry.  
  
* * * *  
  
Must help Selphie, must help Selphie, must help Selphie, must help Selphie.  
Quistis struggled back her desperate tears as she ran blindly throughout Garden. Her breathing was loud and labored, her feet dragging her along.  
"Please help me!" Quistis screamed, losing her `cool.' "Someone help me!"  
She was in the dormitory, pounding on doors left in right.   
"Someone!" she screamed, her voice sounding panicked. "Oh, won't someone help me!?"  
I need help! Quistis' mind screamed. I need someone to help me before HE gets to me. He'll kill me too!  
Quistis firmly believed Seifer had killed her love and her best friend. She also firmly believed he said, "I love you" just so she'd trust him. And then, snap, he'd break her neck.  
She'd then be floating down into the watery depts of the ocean, where the fish would enjoy a lunch on her eyes, and all the soft spots of her body.  
The fear gave her renewed strength, and she practically broke down a door until the person answered.  
The door pulled open, a light shone into the hallway from the dorm room. Quistis blinked, and hen recognized the person instantly.  
His hair was brown and uncombed. It hung into his icy brown eyes and frown-holding lips. A deep red scar creased his pale forehead.  
"Squall." The words formed on her red lips and slid easily from them. "You're dead..."  
He was dead... yet she saw him.  
She heard loud footsteps coming from behind her. She turned slightly and her blue eyes caught Seifer. It was him beside her now.  
"It can't be--!" Quistis choked out. Why is Squall alive?  
A strangled gasp escaped her throat, and she felt her knee's buckle and collapse from under her. She was falling freely, flying in a way.   
Squall, come fly with me.  
Squall, please fly with me.  
Someone caught her from hitting the ground as her eyes closed. She stopped flying.  
Squall, did you catch me? Did you stop me from flying away with you?  
.....But I want to fly away with you. Please let me fly away with you, Squall....  
  
  
Quistis Trepe was dreaming.  
The dream was a real dream; she didn't know it was a dream. All she knew was that she was standing in a forest. Fear all around her.  
The forest was lushish and green; Evergreen tree's all around. She was standing in her normal pink outfit, her whip neatly attached to her belt. Squall was standing next to her, and they were enjoying a section through the tree's where they could see the stars. Enjoying it with each other.  
"Quisty," Squall said, looking over at her. "Do you think the stars will shine forever?"  
Quistis smiled at his question. "I don't know, Squall. It doesn't matter to me. What matters is if the sun will rise again tomorrow."  
He was interested. "Why that?"  
"If the sun didn't rise tomorrow, the world would be over." She shook her head. "If the stars ceased to exist, we'd move on." She paused a moment to admire his beautiful features. "But, yes, I hope the stars shine forever."  
"The stars are as beautiful as you."  
Quistis touched her chest where her heart was. "That's sweet. Thank you."  
"Of course."  
Quistis smiled. She kept smiling even when Squall's boyish face transformed into Seifer's devilishly handsome face. In fact, Squall completely vanished and Seifer stood next to her. Quistis' smile remained.  
In the dream, Quistis completely forgot that Squall had ever been there. Dreams are such that way.   
When Seifer talked, he no longer sounded like Squall either. "Hey, Quisty? Do you think the stars will shine forever?"  
She giggled, "If I am with you, I am positive they will."  
She had also forgotten Squall had asked the same question. Yet she had answered them both differently. For Squall, she had told him a `teacher's explanation. For Seifer, she had told him she believed the stars would shine as long as she was with him.  
However, Quistis didn't know the difference at the moment.  
Seifer beamed. "I'm glad you think so. I don't really care about the stars at all. All I care about is you. All I wanna do is stand here, lovin' you."  
Quistis smiled lovingly. "Ditto, Seifer."  
  
  
Quistis woke up sweating. Her eyes flew open and she stared around her. At first all her eyes let her see was blackness. Then slowly but surely, she saw she was resting back in Edea's House.  
"What a weird dream," she muttered, remembering its entirety. Yet it was slowly beginning to vanish.   
She did remember telling Seifer she wanted to be with him.  
"Not in a thousand years," she whispered, pulling herself from bed. "Could I ever love that monster."  
"That's a shame," came a voice from the corner of the room.  
Seifer sat in a small chair, his legs crossed, his arms resting on his legs. "Do you really consiter me a monster?"  
"How long have you been sitting there?" Quistis asked.  
"You passed out. I brought you back here." Seifer stood up. "You've been asleep for almost 24 hours. I've been sitting here waiting for you to wake up since we arrived."  
Quistis blinked. "Why?"  
"Why? I love you." Seifer sighed and walked to the doorway. "Wake up. Matron needs to speak to you. Well, she said she needs to speak with us both."  
He left the room, leaving her wondering.  
  
AN: Seifer loves Quisty! Lalalalala, La! :-) LOL.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. I Can See it in Your Eyes

  
  
  
AN: Hehe Um, hey, Raine Ishida? I liked who you thought the killer was.... :-) Answer me something... nah, I'll save it for the end of the chapter-- I don't want to spoil things. :-P  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: I Can See it in Your Eyes  
  
I wish he would stop lying to me.  
Quistis shook her tangled mane of blonde hair, trying to comb her fingers through it. She let out a frustrated groan when it seemed impossible to look any nicer. She briefly wondered why she was trying to make herself look semi pretty, when all she had to face was Seifer and Edea.  
Why does he lie so much?  
She walked over to a worn-out dresser. She peered at herself in a severely cracked mirror and winced. She had dark circles under her eyes, making her pale skin seem paler. Her brilliant blue eyes were blood-shot and red. She overall looked like she hadn't slept in a week or five.  
Doesn't he realize he can't fool me?  
She glanced down at the dresser top, finding a neatly crafted black brush. It looked unused; so Quistis picked it up and ran it through her hair, combing out the tangles. She picked up a metal clip and slipped it in her silky hair, clasping it tightly.  
What a moron.  
Quistis turned on her heels and left the room. She found Seifer waiting for her out in the next room. Edea was no where to be found.  
"Where's Matron?" Quistis asked coldly.  
He stood from his chair, his gray coat fluttering to his heels. "Gone."  
"What do you mean, gone?"  
He shrugged, trying to act cool. "I lied. She never came."  
I knew it. He lied about everything.  
"You hate me," she told him.  
"No?" He said, almost in a question. "I already told you that I--"  
"You don't fool me. You killed Squall! And Selphie!"  
He looked at her. "Hey, Quisty? I noticed you were bleeding an awful lot. That's why you passed out. Whoever killed Selphie stabbed you in the lower back, right hand side."  
Quistis' hand flew behind her and touched her back. Sure enough, a puffy bandage rested on her back.  
"Wha... when?" Her eyes widened in surprise. "It didn't hurt last night!"  
He shrugged again. "You were to much in shock to notice it."  
"But..." She suddenly felt defeated.   
He was looking at her again, with those intense eyes. They almost seemed to hypnotize her. She felt as if she was falling into them, becoming lost yet safe at the same time. She felt weak and cold. She shivered.  
"Are you ill?" He asked, sounding worried.  
Maybe he does love me.... after all..... My, he's changed so much in the past few days.  
"Do you really love me?" She asked meekly.  
He nodded.  
"Nobody has ever loved me before," she whispered, closing her eyes. "Nobody."  
She stood there, her eyes closed for several moments. When she opened them, he was standing directly and right in front of her. He was inches from her.  
"Quisty..." he said softly. He raised a gloved hand and stroked the right side of her face. She let him, surprising herself.  
I hate him so much! He killed my love and my best friend!  
Yet her love for Squall was dying away. It faded more and more as she looked into Seifer's hard eyes. She didn't understand why. Her lower jaw trembled and he cupped her chin in his hand.  
"Are you alright?"  
"N-no... Y-yes," she stammered, still shivering despite the warmness outside.   
Pull away, Quistis. Don't let him touch you. Pull away!  
Yet her body refused to operate. Her skin was enjoying his touch, while her mind screamed bloody murder.  
His head dipped closer to hers. She tore her eyes from his. He tilted his head with her eyes so she was forced to look into them.  
Fall deep within the dark pools of anti-trust. Swim in the blend of venom, hate, love, and compassion. The mix was far to different, and Quistis felt slightly lightheaded... just from looking into his eyes.  
"Don't worry," he whispered. "You're safe now."  
Quistis blinked, rapidly being sucked back from the hypnotation. Her whole body shook horribly, her teeth chattered. Her knee's buckled, threatening to let her fall.  
Suddenly, she found herself in the care of his strong arms. They were wrapped around her, supporting her, holding her up. He was holding her so tightly. Her shivers began to subside, her teeth movement becoming less and less agitated. She was beginning to feel warm.  
No! Pull back now, Quistis!  
Her mind screamed at her to yank away from his grasp. To take his Hyperion and strike him down with it. Tell him how much she hated him. To murder him and walk away smiling. Yet as she wanted to badly to do these things, she found her arms around him as well. Holding him close to her.  
Damnit, no!! ...He must have me under a spell. Yes, that's it! Come on, Quistis! You can do it. Pull away! Kill him! Kill him!  
Her icy blue eyes filled with sudden tears. She felt so lost, so confused. She burst into loud, panicked sobs.  
...Squall, I wish you were here with me. Telling me it be cool, telling me anything at all! Even if it is, `whatever.' I don't care. I just want you to be alive again.  
She managed to yank away from him. "Damn you!"  
He looked surprised, "What?"  
"No more spells!" She shrieked.  
"What?"  
"You killed the two people that meant the most to me," Quistis whispered, she shoulders sagging.  
"I dunno who killed them," Seifer said. "But I swear it wasn't me. Please believe me."  
She raised her head and stared him in the eyes. Those eyes held a small plea, of trust and innocence.  
"I've changed," he said quietly. "And you've got to remember-- Ultimicia had me under a spell. I'm not the kind of guy who would kill people so easily.... Ok?"  
She realized then that her mind was the only thing against him. Even her heart trusted him from the start.  
"Just keep your distance," Quistis said in a nice tone. "Alright?"  
He shook his head, "But--"  
"Yes?"  
"I want to be near you," he said with feeling. "You don't understand. When I was with Rinoa, I never felt this way. Not even close. I thought I loved `Noa, and now that I love you, I realize my feelings for `Noa were nothing. Zip. Zero. Game over. That's it. At first, when brought you here, I wanted to kill you. I was so unhappy. Then I found myself admiring you, staring at you, thinking about you all the time. You said this yourself, Quisty... `Love and hate are not opposites. But that they are so very much the same. If you love someone, you think about them all the time. And if you hate someone, you think about them all the time. So they are not different, but exactly the same.' Quistis, I hated you so much I thought of you every moment. Each moment was a murder plot, till I realized I was just denying the fact that I was madly in love with you. I tried to ignore the fact, until the love was so strong I couldn't hide it anymore."  
She had been quiet his whole speech, feeling completely touched and moved. "Seifer...."  
"I guess it all stared when I caught you," Seifer explained, "....uh, nude."  
"What!?" Quistis cried out, shocked. "When did you ever see me naked?"  
"Here." He said, motioning around him. "After I freed you from the water, you came back here and changed. I didn't know what was happening until you faced me exposing yourself."  
Quistis felt her cheeks flush. Her whole face, she knew, was the color of a tomato. "Ohhh...."  
Seifer tried to give her a dashing grin, but to her it just came off as him trying to be kinky. His words didn't help his `dashing grin' case. "If it makes you feel better, you look very nice naked."  
She found herself smiling. "Thank you, I think..."  
"Quisty?" He asked, losing his smile. "Do me a favor? Look deep within yourself. I know you think you hate me. But do you really love me? Have any type of feelings for me at all? ...Search your heart.... Search your soul... And if you find me there, let me know, okay?"  
She stared at him like he was insane. He quickly bisteped her and left the house, heading for the beach. She stood there, feeling all sorts of emotions.  
I don't hate him, I'll admit that. But I still dislike him greatly.  
I'm searching, Seifer. I really am, but you're not there.....  
  
  
* * * *  
  
He was feeling like a bird, soaring high in the sky, flying above the rest.  
He was in love.  
Seifer thought he'd never fall in love, and if he did, he never guessed it would be with Quistis Trepe, his former instructor. He had always felt, when he sat in the back of her classroom, that she was so much older than him. At least by 10 years, she was so smart. In reality, Quistis was only about three months older than him. She just seemed so brilliant.  
She should be with another genius, Seifer thought. She should be with someone promising. Not someone who all of Garden wants dead.  
He turned around and faced Edea's House. He leaned down and brushed sand off the bottom of his heavy boots. When he stood back up, Quistis stood in front of him. He pulled back slightly, not expecting to find the beautiful blonde maiden before him so suddenly.  
"Quistis!" Seifer said, the surprise not being hide in his voice. "...You startled me."  
"How long was I in there?" She asked, looking pale.  
He shrugged, "Ten minutes at least."  
Her cheeks flushed red. "Oh..."  
"Are you alright?" Then he added hopefully, "Did you find me in your heart? Somewhere? Anywhere?"  
She looked at him a long moment, a certain look in her eyes that held something indescribable.  
"Well," she said carefully. "...........Yes, I found you."  
That could be good OR bad, Seifer knew. "And?"  
"Tell me something," she suddenly snapped cruelly. "Did you expect me to love you?"  
All light in his eyes vanished. He knew she could tell. "Well, I was hoping."  
She walked quickly over to him. So close she was practically pressed against him. She narrowed her eyes and raised a hand to slap him.  
"Go `head," he told her sternly. "I don't care anymore."  
He didn't expect her to suddenly smile at him. It was a genuine smile, of warmth and kindness. She let her arm fall back to her side.  
"You do care about me," she stated.  
"Yeah, we already established that." He told her.  
"Nobody has ever cared about me," she whispered. Her head drooped.  
He reached over and placed a hand under her chin. He lifted up her head so he could see her sleek face.  
"Screw everyone else," he said. "They don't matter."  
She half smiled, half cried.  
He could see it in her eyes then. He wasn't sure why he didn't see it the moment he finished wiping off his shoes.  
I can see it in your eyes, he thought. Quistis...  
Her eyes were a reflection of his own. They held a powerful light, a mysterious power. They were filled with....  
He leaned his head down closer to hers, his eyes locked on his eyed reflection. She didn't pull back, or even slap him. In fact, she moved her head up to meet his lips. He pressed his lips on her's gently, feeling so calm and cool. Again, when she didn't pull back, he slipped his right arm around her waist and pulled her closer than before. She kissed back, intensifying the kiss. Her arms were now wrapped around him as well, and his left hand was on the back portion of her left cheek, partially covering her ear. The hair that rested in front of her face was entwined with his fingers. It felt so soft.  
.....Love.  
After another few moments of bliss, he pulled back and stared her in the eyes.  
"Quisty?" He wanted to make sure.  
"Yes, I found you there," she whispered, placing her forehead against his. "In my torn heart. It hurt so much, but you swooped in and healed it for me. I love you, Seifer."  
A grin broke out across his face, but he quickly pushed it aside and moved in for another kiss.  
  
  
AN: ~*sigh*~ Ahh, love. :-) Actually, that was like, their third kiss. Though I only count it as their first. It was the one that meant something.  
RAINE ISHIDA: Alright, if you think the blonde girl is the killer, answer me this: Why would she stab herself in the back? (Hint, look back at the beginning of the chapter if ya wanna know what I'm talking about)  
:-P  
  
  
  
  



	10. Love and Loss

  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten: Love and Loss  
  
  
~*~......THE PAST.....~*~  
  
Selphie walked proudly next to Quistis as they padded through Garden. It was after curfew, but Quistis had them sneak out.  
"This is so not like you," Selphie said with an excided giggle. "You're always the calm, cool one, who wants to follow rules. Now you're telling me to break them!"  
Quistis grinned back. But it wasn't her usual kind, caring smile. It was filled with menace. Selphie blinked, and Quistis was her normal self.  
Oh, she thought. I must of imagined it.  
"I have a surprise for you," Quistis said quickly. "In the party hall. You won't believe it! I mean, it's so wonderful. You'll be thanking me for days!"  
A giggle forced its way from Selphie throat, "A surprise!? WHOO-HOO! Oh! I can't wait! Let's hurry!"  
"Let's take our time," Quistis objected. "It won't go anywhere, I promise you."  
Yet Selphie insisted they hurry faster. She ran ahead, hearing Quistis walking swiftly after her.  
Selphie reached the party hall and threw open the doors, turning on the nearest light switch. The dark room exploded with light, and Selphie raced in to see....  
....Nothing. Well, she saw chairs and tables, but no surprise  
"Hey," Selphie complained, very confused. "Where is it?"  
Quistis walked in and shut the doors behind her. She looked around the room and appeared to be confused as well. "Huh? Hey-- where did it go?"  
Selphie felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Something felt very wrong to her.  
"Open the door." She commanded, her voice wavering. "Let's go."  
Quistis shook her head. "No."  
She swallowed hard. The eerie feeling was growing. "I wanna leave." She started for the closed doors.  
Quistis stepped in the way. "No. Let's just stay here and talk for a while then. I need to speak to you about Seifer."  
"Huh?"  
Quistis' eyes grew dark. She took a step near her. "Selphie, we need to talk..." Suddenly, Quistis' eyes grew wide with shock. "SELPHIE!" She screamed, "BEHIND YOU!"  
Selphie whirled around to face whoever was behind her. Her eyes widened and she let out a low gasp of surprise and terror.  
  
  
~*~....THE PRESENT....~*~  
  
  
She deserves so much better than me, Seifer thought as he watched Quistis sleeping next to him.  
After that had told each other they loved each other, they had sat down on the sand for more than three hours just telling one and other hopes and dreams, interests and life. Quistis had fallen asleep, and Seifer just sat there watching her.  
She's so beautiful, Seifer thought. But I don't deserve her. She deserves someone like...  
Someone like Squall. That's to bad, though. Squall's dead. I still don't understand how she was hysterical over him and then in love with me.  
As Seifer watched her sleep, he realized part of her heart still belonged to Squall. She wasn't a total slut. She wasn't one at all.  
Look what she's been through, he thought. All the pain, all the horror. She lost the one she loved, then she lost her best friend.  
Selphie? Squall? Who killed you guys? I mean, you weren't my friends at all... but you were her friends, her loved one's. I still admired you guys. I really did.  
First Squall was killed, Seifer thought darkly. Then Selphie was murdered. Who next? Cowboy? Chicken Wuss? Me? ....Quistis?  
He vowed, right then, to protect Quistis with his life.  
But I have to let her go. I can't be with her. She... no.  
I've gotta leave her.  
He leaned over and kissed Quistis on the head. She stirred but didn't wake. He stood up and backed away, "I'm sorry, love. I have to do this. You'll understand one day, right? I know you will. You've always been the great one. You're so perfect, in every way." He hesitated, "...Goodbye."  
With that he turned and walked away, leaving her sleeping alone on the sand.  
  
  
~*~....PAST....~*~  
  
  
"SELPHIE!! BEHIND YOU!" Quistis screamed, her eyes wide with fear.  
Selphie whirled around to face whoever was behind her. Her eyes widened and she let out a low gasp of surprise and terror.  
Nobody stood behind her. Nobody at all. Selphie again turned to face a grinning Quistis.  
"Not funny," Selphie said angrily. "You scared me."  
Quistis tossed her head back and laughed coldly. "That's the point, bitch."  
Selphie yanked back, shocked. "Quisty?" Selphie had never heard Quisty be so rude before.  
Quistis stopped laughing but continued to smirk. "Oh, I know you. You and your damn cheerfulness. It did ever occur to you that people think you are a one brained cell bimbo?"  
"W-what?" Selphie stammered, shocked. Why was Quistis being so mean?  
"See?" Quistis cried, taking rapid steps forward. "You are stupid. You don't even understand what I'm saying. Poor poor creature."  
Selphie swallowed, feeling her heart beat quickly. Now she was getting annoyed.  
"Stop it!" Selphie shouted. "Why are you doing this? You're my best friend!"  
Quistis' eyes flashed, and Selphie could have sworn she saw red. "Exactly," she hissed. "That's why I chose you to be second to die."  
Her heart skipped a beat. "Second? You mean you killed Squall?"  
Quistis snorted. "He had it coming to him, always treating Quistis like dirt, and she loved him."  
Selphie blinked. "What? You're talking like you're not Quistis!"  
She shrugged, "Well... I still am that stupid blonde girl. I am Quistis Trepe. She is me. I am her. See, I got tired of being stepped on all the time, Selphie. All the damn time!"  
She's crazy, Selphie's mind raced. She's gone nuts! Squall's death did it to her... or did it? Did she kill Squall?  
Selphie watched in amazement as Quistis' eyes filled with tears, true tears. "I loved Squall more than life, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that ass hole Rinoa."  
"Hey," Selphie said, offended. Rinoa was her friend.  
"He didn't care about you or me," Quistis continued as if she didn't hear Selphie. "Irvine or Zell. All he wanted was Rinoa. Didn't he see that I could offer him all Rinoa couldn't? Didn't he see that I loved him more than she did? That I would do anything for him!? No! He didn't. He didn't care about me, that cold bastard. So I figured, why should I leave him alive? Why let Rinoa have all the fun? I'd killed him so Rinoa would suffer. So that she would feel my agony of not having Squall near her. I killed him so that he wouldn't have his precious angel. Now, my dear friend, you need to die so that Squall is not lonely in the after life. He needs a friend."  
She smiled insanely. "Come here. It'll only hurt a second."  
"Quistis!" Selphie squeaked. "Stop! No! Please, no! How could you do this? Did you really do it?! Did you?"  
Quistis suddenly smiled naturally. "Of course I didn't, Selphie." She looked sad, "but sometimes I wanted to, I hurt so much. Yet I could never harm Squall. I loved him. But it is almost as if my wish came true."  
Selphie was still wary as Quistis sobbed. "Are you lying?"  
Quistis looked up at her, pained. "No. I just... I don't know. I'm sorry. I've changed a lot recently. I didn't mean to scare you so badly."  
Selphie instantly forgave her; she was that type. She walked over and hugged Quistis. "Don't worry. I forgive you. I understand."  
"Thank you," Quistis whispered. "For everything."  
Selphie smiled in reply.  
  
  
~*~....THE PRESENT.....~*~  
  
  
Quistis woke up sweating. And not because she was hot. It was actually fairly cool when she woke up. Night had fallen. Seifer was not next to her.  
She smiled, remembering the kisses they shared.  
I love him. How can I love him? He's a monster, yet he's my monster. I love him... as much as Squall. Maybe even more? God, I can't believe this.... Where is he? He must have gone inside.  
She was only mildly insulted that he had left her out by herself, but didn't really care. She loved him. She loved him. She loved him.  
She stood up, brushing sand away from her, humming softly. She remembered her dream then.  
She had dreamt, while she slept, a dream of her and Selphie in the party hall.  
Oh god, was it a dream? I don't think so. I was remembering what happened to Selphie! I was remembering!  
Quistis silently cursed herself that she woke up before she found out who the killer was. Though, she did figure she would remember soon.  
And the killer was not Seifer. I know it wasn't. He would never hurt me in anyway.  
Boy, was she in for a surprise. She realized it when she was back in Edea's House, and Seifer was no where to be found.  
Did he abandon me? No. Don't be silly.  
"Seifer?" She called softly, after searching every room in the house. She called again when she heard no answer. She quickly marched outside and around the beach and house. He wasn't there either.  
Where is he?  
"Seifer!" She shouted against the waved. Still no response. She raised back inside, searching for his belongings. They were gone. Vanished. As did he.  
She found a note lying on a table. She snatched it up and read it, twice actually.  
  
My dearest Quistis,  
I'm sorry, love. I left you with best intentions in my heart. You deserve better than me. You deserve someone that can take care of you. Please don't think I don't love you. I do, very much. I know that if you stayed with me, you'd get nowhere in life. You should be all you can in life. My life is leading down the wrong end. I don't want you ending up there too. Please understand. I'll miss you, but don't miss me, okay?  
Forever Yours,  
Seifer  
  
Quistis let out a lonely sigh. She was alone again.   
Seifer, you are a fool. You are really stupid. You can turn it all around. And I don't care if my life ends up bad.... as long as I am with you.  
She felt a single tear run down her cheek. She had been crying so much lately, she felt pathetic.  
Why did she seem to be having all the trouble?  
She was a nice person. Yet she got all the pain. She loved and lost Squall. she had treated Selphie, her best friend, like crap at the party hall, then Selphie died. She had fallen for Seifer for him only to leave her also.  
"WHY ME!?" Quistis screamed to the ceiling. "What did I do to deserve all this!?"  
Nothing. I did nothing, yet I end up as the loser.  
Her eyes narrowed, forming angry slits. Her mouth curved into a dangerous smile, her thoughts stopping.  
Quistis ripped the note to shreds. She left the house in a hurry, leaving the remains broken on the floor.  
  
AN: That might have been a bit confusing.... Quistis was having a dream/memory recall of the night Selphie died. You, the reader, experienced it through Selphie's point of view. Seifer left Quistis while she was sleeping....  
Uh.... um.... uh..... ***Evil grin***  
There is still a question that remains: What happened to Squall and Selphie?  
And, hey, I never said this was going to be a Quiefer, did I? From here on in, I might not have them together, or even see each other again. Haha. Uh, maybe. What do you think!??!?  
  
  
  
  



	11. "Sweet Dreams, Zell..."

  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven: "Sweet Dreams, Zell."  
  
  
Seifer missed Raijin and Fuijin terribly. He hadn't seen them in nearly a year. They went back to Garden, and he of course couldn't. The early morning found him admiring Fuijin form afar. He stood just outside Balamb Town, where Fuijin and Raijin were busy visiting. Raijin was inside the hotel, and Fuijin watched patiently outside, her arms crossed behind her.  
"Fuijin..." He whispered loudly. He watched her glance around, then shrug. She must have thought she was hearing things.  
"Fuijin!" Seifer called, walking swiftly towards her.  
She whirled around and saw him stalking towards her. Her good eyes lit up. "SEIFER!"  
He winced slightly. He wished she would talk normally again.  
"Hey Fuijin!" He stopped in front of her, catching her eye. She was staring at him so hard.  
She turned quickly to the hotel. "RAIJIN!"  
She looked irritated when he didn't come running out on her call. "RAIJIN!!!"  
This time he came running. His baggy pants slowing him down as he ran out. He stopped abruptly when he saw Seifer, nearly falling backwards. "Whoa!"  
"What's up, Raijin? Clumsy as ever, I see?" Seifer asked with a laugh.  
Fuijin looked at him. "RETURN. WHERE?"  
"Yeah," Raijin agreed. "Where'd ya go?"  
He hesitated. "I've been around. I've met some people."  
Fuijin frowned. She obviously didn't want Seifer ditching them for other people. "WHO?"  
He hesitated again, then felt it would be funny if he told the truth. "Quistis Trepe. `Member her? She's the instructor."  
"I'd never forget, ya know." Raijin said. "She's a bitch, ya know."  
Seifer's nostrils flared. He didn't like that comment. "The hell would you know!"  
Raijin and Fuijin both pulled back slightly, surprised.  
"Well, she is." Raijin said quietly.  
Fuijin turned around and kicked Raijin in the shin. Raijin let out a yelp and went down. Fuijin looked back at Seifer.  
"WHY?"  
He smiled. It was always fun to make them squirm. "I fell in love with her."  
His old friends nearly died right then. Raijin fell backwards from his knees to his butt, his eyes wide. "W-what!?"  
Fuijin didn't seem happy either. Her one eye closed slightly. She looked pained. "WHAT?"  
"I fell in love with her," Seifer explained. "I fell hard. More than when I was with `Noa. `Noa's nothing compared to her. Nothing!"  
Fuijin shook her head repeatedly. She walked over and placed a hand on his firm shoulders. "ME."  
Seifer understood what she was saying. He had always known it. Fuijin had liked Seifer. She had figured they would end up as a couple one day.  
"I'm sorry," Seifer told her honestly.   
Raijin was still lying on the ground, shocked.  
Fuijin's face grew hard. "CARE? NO."  
She thinks I'll stop loving Quistis, Seifer knew. And then she feels she'll have me.  
Sorry, Fuijin.   
No, Seifer thought and took a breath. I have to leave Quistis be. I don't deserve her. I have to forget, somehow. I have to move on...  
....But move on to Fuijin? He wasn't so sure. She was a friend; a sister. Nothing else, really.  
"SEIFER?" Fuijin asked, waiting for a response.  
I love Quistis. "Sorry, Fuijin. I really am."  
Fuijin swiped the air with her arm. "CHANGED."  
Raijin stood up nodding. "She's right. You're not so cold now, ya know. Did that whore do it to you?"  
"You mean Quistis?" Seifer asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"It's whore now, ya know."  
Seifer grinded his teeth together, and spoke through them, "Don't fucking call her that."  
Raijin backed up a step. "Uh, okay. Just don't have a cow, ya know."  
Seifer then realized his friends weren't the same to HIM anymore. They didn't hold that exciting feeling that he loved. Now, in fact, they bored him. The face surprised him and in a way, made him happy. He just hoped they had tired of him as well.  
"I have to move on," he told them. He forced a smile, "Take care of yourself."  
"WHAT?" Fuijin blinked.  
He nodded to her. "Fuijin." He glanced at Raijin. "Raijin."  
He turned and began to walk away. He heard them gasp behind him. He tried to ignore it.  
They deserved to be friends with someone better.   
He walked faster, his long gray coat flowing behind him.  
  
* * * *  
  
Zell had a huge smile on his face when he saw Quistis Trepe walk into Garden in a cool way. He hadn't seen much of his former Instructor lately, and he sorta missed her. She just wasn't a instructor, she was his friend. He had felt so very lonely recently, what with Squall and Selphie's sudden deaths. He had taken the news hard; but tried not to let anyone know it. He hid some of his deepest feelings well.  
"Hey, Quistis!" Zell called out, standing on his tiptoes. He waved his arms franticly, trying to gain her attention. He succeeded.  
A dark yet cheerful smile spread over Quistis' face when she saw him. She padded over, her high shoes clicking as she went.  
"Hello, Zell," she breathed, the smile still there.  
"Long time no talk, eh?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
She nodded but didn't reply; her smile remaining.  
He uncrossed his arms, feeling a bit off place. There was a look in Quistis' eyes he couldn't describe. "Well, ummmmm.... I've missed you, Quisty. Welcome home, I guess? You should go see Irvine. And Cid. They've been so down lately. Poor Irvine lost Selphie."  
"I lost Squall and Seifer," Quistis said thinly.  
"Huh?"  
"I loved them."  
"WWWHAT?" Zell cried out. "You loved Squall!? And Seifer!?"  
"Yeah," Quistis said as if it wasn't a big deal.  
"Next you're gonna tell me you love Irvine too!" Zell cried.  
Her grin widened. "No, but I plan to kill him."  
Zell was taken back. "Huh?"  
She waved a hand in the air. "Don't worry about it. You'll find out sooner or now."  
He blinked, staring hard at her. Something was terribly wrong with Quistis. "Now? I have the choice? Then tell me what the hell you're talking about, damnit."  
She leaned forward. Zell stepped back, finding himself quickly cornered in a wall. She leaned into him, breathing hot air into his face. "Do you really want to know, child?"  
He got annoyed. "Child!? I'm not a child, Quistis!"  
She snickered. "Oh, you indeed are. A very bad child. You need to be punished."  
He flinched from the power her voice held. He watched in growing horror as her blue eyes began to turn a orangey-red.  
"A very bad boy," Quistis said cruelly. "Zell, you're going to take a very long nap. Alright?"  
He stared at her like she was insane.  
Damnit, what the hell is she talking about?  
He let out a low gasp of surprise-- and pain-- as Quistis arm shot out and hit him in the stomach. It wasn't a punch, however. Quistis' hand was holding a short dagger, and it now was sticking out of his stomach.  
"Quistis--" Zell gasped as she stepped back. She left the dagger in his gut for him to enjoy. "Why?"  
Quistis smiled softly. She leaned back over and kissed him on his forehead. He was sweating.  
"Sweet dreams, Zell," he heard her say as he sank to the ground. He clutched the dagger around his wound, white hot pain dissolving around him.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Wow! What was Quisty doin?! She's killing Zell!! Someone stop her!! Not Zell! Gawd, not Zell!!!! So, um, Raine? I was kinda disappointed when you thought the killer was Quisty, so I had to throw u off somehow ;-) I know that this was a very short chapter. I dunno. ...........  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. The Killer Revealed

  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Killer Revealed  
  
Seifer had felt drawn to Garden. Maybe he wanted to see where Selphie and Squall were buried. But he knew better. He wanted to see Quistis again more than anything in the world. He had a feeling she would be stationed back at her home. But what would he say to her? Hi, Quistis. Yeah, I still love you. Well, I just came to say hello. I'm leaving you, again. Huh? No, don't cry. I dunno, marry Chicken Wuss or something. You deserve better than me. Later.  
Maybe he would watch her from afar. Just to check up on her. He couldn't tell her he was there. It would hurt both of them to much.  
Seifer entered Garden, wondering if anyone would recognize him. It had been a year since Ultimicia, but he had kept his look exactly the same. Same gray coat, same slicked back blonde hair with a pick or two flying about. Same hard face. He looked pretty much like the same old Seifer. He just had a slight older look, him having just recently turned 20 and all.  
Quisty is 20 also, he thought.   
But Squall and Selphie, he thought. They didn't even reach 20.   
He was only a few feet into Garden, so it seemed, when he came across Zell sitting on the ground, his eyes closed tightly.  
"Hey Chicken Wuss," Seifer said with a grin. "I'm baaaack..... Chicken Wuss? ....Zell?"  
Zell let out a low moan. Seifer lowered his gaze and finally realized he was standing in a pool of blood. Zell's hands released from his stomach, revealing a dagger protruding from his stomach.  
"Zell!" Seifer cried out, shocked. "What the hell did you do to yourself?"  
Zell's response was another heartbreaking moan. His eyes opened wide, he peered at Seifer as if he was an angel. An angel that could save him easily.  
Seifer bent down next to him.   
"Pull it out," Zell gasped, pained.  
"No," Seifer told him. "You'll bleed to death then. Just stay alive. I'll send help."  
"No!" Zell cried out, his eyes wide. "Don't leave me!"  
He's in shock, Seifer knew.   
"It's okay." Seifer tried to reassure him. "You'll be fine. You won't die."  
Boy, I'm being very nice. The hell.  
"So I'll get to marry Quisty one day?" Zell asked softly, sounding like a little boy.  
Seifer felt a twang inside of him. Zell had a crush on Quistis?  
He deserves someone like her. Zell...  
Seifer nodded. "Yeah, so you can marry her."  
Zell smiled. His eyes then fluttered closed, and his head fell against his chest.  
He's out of pain now, Seifer thought. At least he's out of pain.  
Seifer stood up. He turned to continue into Garden, but stopped suddenly when he saw Quistis, his Quistis, standing about 20 feet away. She was covered in blood, giving him a angry look.  
"Quistis!" He cried out, racing over to her. Had the killer gotten to her too? As the killer had stabbed her before? "Are you okay!? Zell, he's--"  
He stopped when she smiled at him, looking violent. "Are you okay?"  
She straightened up, relaxing slightly. "I'm perfectly fine, child. How is dear Zell?"  
He hesitated. "Dead."  
She nodded, "Good...."  
The truth was Zell was still very much alive. He had lost so much blood he passed out. He wasn't about to tell Quistis that, for he had the strangest feeling Quistis was the one who attempted to kill Zell. He walked closer to her, so that he could reach out and touch her if he wanted. Vice versa. He peered at her eyes and blinked. Her eyes remained. They were not their usual incredible blue, but a orangey-red. A deep flame seemed to swell within them.  
"Who are you?" Seifer asked.   
  
  
~*~....THE PAST....~*~  
  
Squall turned and watched Quistis Trepe walk gracefully into the room. She had a slanted grin on her delicate face.  
"Quistis," Squall nodded to her. "I was just thinking about you."  
It was the truth; he had been thinking about her. He had been thinking about how he had been ignoring her lately, and how he wanted to talk to her. She was a great friend to everyone. She listened to people and helped them in every way she could. She was a wonderful person.  
Sometimes, Squall asked himself if he really loved Quistis. The answer was always no; his heart and soul belonged to Rinoa. Yet he sometimes wished he loved Quistis. She would take care of him.  
"Really?" Quistis purred in a sexy voice. He blinked; not used to this side of her. She strolled over to him and practically pressed herself against him. "Why don't you tell me what you were thinking? About me?"  
"Uh..." Squall began. "We don't talk a lot anymore..."  
She raised an eyebrow. "That's all you thought about wittle ol' me? You weren't thinking of fucking me?"  
He yanked back, surprised and appalled. "Quistis! No, of course not."  
She grinned. "A shame."  
He turned his back to her, thinking hard. What had gotten into her?  
He felt a sharp pain in his upper back, about behind his heart. The sharp pain turned into a blinding rain of sheer disaster. He had never felt such pain in his life. He choked, and found blood flying from his mouth into the air. It all happened so fast.  
As he sank to the ground like a rock, he caught a glance at Quistis' smiling face, a dagger gripped in her hands.  
His last thoughts were of Rinoa.  
  
  
~*~......THE PRESENT......~*~  
  
  
"What?" Quistis asked, surprised at Seifer's question. "I'm me, of course. What's wrong, baby? Don't love me anymore?"  
She reached over and touched his shoulder. He winced but let her.   
"I love Quistis Trepe," he told the blonde woman. "Not you."  
She pulled back. "Ohh, harsh. I love that in you, Seifer. You're a bad boy. I love bad boys."  
She giggled, her voice low and throaty, very sexy. But he was terrified of the beast before him. She suddenly lashed out and gripped his lower area with her right hand and held on tightly.  
He let out a low gasp, pain surging through him. He tried to pry her away but her grip tightened on his balls. She licked her lower lip, peering coldly at him with those red eyes.  
"You love me," she whispered. "Don't you remember me?"  
His lower lip trembled and he struggled to suck in air. She finally, after what seemed like ages, let go.  
"No," he told her, wincing loudly.  
She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him towards her. She yanked his head close to hers. "Behold the real me," she said loudly.  
He looked; he had no choice. He peered into her eyes. He saw great knowledge and power circling everywhere, shinning in every aspect. Dark power. Evil power. She was that evil. She was made of that evil. She was a killer, the devil himself.  
He pulled back, near tears. "No,"  
"Who am I?" Quistis asked.  
"I don't want to believe it," Seifer whispered.  
  
  
~*~.....THE PAST.....~*~  
  
Selphie's heart was still thumping inside of her chest. As she hugged her best friend, she was still shaken. It was an awful trick Quistis had played on her.  
  
~~~"He didn't care about you or me," Quistis continued as if she didn't hear Selphie. "Irvine or Zell. All he wanted was Rinoa. Didn't he see that I could offer him all Rinoa couldn't? Didn't he see that I loved him more than she did? That I would do anything for him!? No! He didn't. He didn't care about me, that cold bastard. So I figured, why should I leave him alive? Why let Rinoa have all the fun? I'd killed him so Rinoa would suffer. So that she would feel my agony of not having Squall near her. I killed him so that he wouldn't have his precious angel. Now, my dear friend, you need to die so that Squall is not lonely in the after life. He needs a friend." She smiled insanely. "Come here. It'll only hurt a second." "Quistis!" Selphie squeaked. "Stop! No! Please, no! How could you do this? Did you really do it?! Did you?"~~~  
  
Selphie sighed. Quistis, why did you torture me so?  
Quistis suddenly grabbed her brown hair and yanked the back of it hard. Selphie gasped in pain and surprise, being shoved from Quistis.  
"OW!" Selphie cried, fighting Quistis away. "LEGGO! THAT HURTS!"  
Quistis responded by punched Selphie hard in the face. Selphie felt her nose break, the cracking of the cartilage and bone splintering against each other made a disgusting sound. Her whole face exploded in pain.  
"Quisty," Selphie whimpered, falling to her knees. Her hands were on her face. "I... think..... you broke my... my nose."  
"Good," said Quistis, her voice soft and cruel. "I meant to. Shut up, bitch. You are about to die, but don't worry. It won't be that much pain."  
"Quisty," Selphie sobbed, realizing Quistis was dead serious. "Don't... p-please... what did I ever do to you?"  
"I SAID SHUT UP!" Quistis screamed at the top of her lungs. She walked over and kicked Selphie in the neck. Selphie collapsed onto the ground, gagging. A certain tube in her throat had been pinched shut by the kick, and suddenly breathing was five times as hard. She curled herself up in a little ball, trying to shut out the world. It didn't work. Quistis stood leering over her.  
Why? Selphie's mind screamed. Quisty, why!?  
She unraveled, laying on the ground on her back. Her nose clogged from the blood, and she was breathing slightly easier. The tube was still squished, however. Her eyes pleaded with Quistis, who was in no mood. Selphie saw the dagger coming down before it hit her. She quenched her eyes tight, and felt the fatal impact. She screamed bloody murder, her eyes flying open. She watched Quistis pull the blade from her chest, and stabbed herself in the back.  
"So nobody believes it is me," Quistis told the dying girl. She walked to the balcony and tossed it over the side. She hobbled back in, obviously loosing a lot of blood. She laid down a few feet from Selphie.  
Hyne, what did I ever do to deserve this from Quisty?  
Selphie screamed and screamed.  
  
~*~......THE PRESENT.......~*~  
  
"You understand now, don't you?" Quistis asked him.  
He nodded. "Yeah... Quistis, how could you kill Zell?"  
"And Seifer and Selphie," Quistis revealed to him. "It was simple. I shall tell you, maybe, sometime."  
She grinned at him. She reached out and touched his shoulder again. This time he shoved her back.  
She wasn't happy about that, "Temper temper, Mr. Almasy. I may just have to kill you for that."  
He gasped as she grinned, the devil she was.  
  
AN: My goodness! Almost everything revealed. But who IS Quisty???  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. I Don't Believe You!

  
  
  
AN: !!!!WARNING!!!! A section of this chapter is heavy Anti- Rinoa! If you love Rinoa, heh, be warned. :-) Uh, I'm pro Anti- Rinoa. So you know that I might knock her around a bit....  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen: I Don't Believe You!  
  
"Who are you!?" Seifer demanded again.  
"Poor boy," Quistis said, titling her head slightly. "You are too little to understand."  
"What the hell," he spat. "Coward. Show yourself."  
Her smile grew. "You'd never understand."  
Seifer watched as Quistis' red eyes rolled back in her head. Her knee's buckled, and she collasped to the ground. Seifer didn't try to catch her. He glanced down at her as she lay crumpled on the ground.  
"Bitch," he swore. And he meant it. Suddenly, he remembered the dying Zell several yards behind him. He ran towards to Infirmatory full speed.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Quistis woke up with a gentle smile on her face. She could hear sea birds in the distance. She opened her aching eyes and looked at the ceiling. She was at Edea's House.  
Her smile left her face. Seifer, she thought. You left me. Why?  
She didn't recall going to bed. But she figured she had, obviously. She must have been really upset.  
She had absolutly NO recallation of trying to kill Zell, or killing her other friends.  
She slid out of bed, finding herself in her regular clothes. She smirked at the fact. She'd been wearing it a lot to bed lately. Not that it mattered to her. She quickly left the room. She wanted to leave the house and find Seifer. Her love. Her hope. Her dreams.  
When she walked out of the room, she saw him sitting in a chair, looking at her.  
"Seifer!" She cried out, startled. "You're back!"  
He flinced when she started to talk. He stood up and looked at her with an odd expression on his face.  
"What's wrong?" She asked, confused. She took two steps towards him. He took three steps back away from her. "Seifer?"  
"Bitch," he swore. There was nervousness in his voice.  
"What!?" She asked.   
She watched in terror as he yanked out his Hyperion. "Come near me and I'll split you in two."  
Her eyes closed slightly. "But.... why?"  
His arm holding his weapon faltered, but remained steady. "Quistis? Is it you? Just you?"  
"Of course it's me!" She said shrilly. "Who on earth would it be?"  
He let his gunblade sink downward. "Quisty?"  
"Seifer" She asked cauciously. "Is something wrong? Hey! You left me alone. You left a note and ran from me. Why are you back?"  
His mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. He shook himself. Looking away, he said, "I missed you. I love you."  
She bit her tongue. Something in her ear told her he was lying. "That's all?"  
"Yes," he muttered, still focusing on the ground.  
She followed his eyes. "Wow! The floor sure is interesting! Even more so than the girl you love, huh? ....Seifer.... When you talk like that, please look at me."  
He looked at her, his face a mess of emotions. She almost wished he kept looking at the ground. He looked so lost at that moment. She felt lost, too.  
"Something happened," Quistis said quietly. "What? Was someone else killed? Is that why you came back?"  
He bit his lower lip. "...Zell almost died. He was stabbed in the gut. I found him... and the killer... and I got help."  
"Slow down," she demanded. "The killer? What? When? Who?"  
"You don't remember?"  
His words pained her like nothing else. How the hell should she remember? She knew nothing! Why did he expect her to know? Was he a moron?  
"Of course not," she snapped, sounding more angry than she entended to.  
He cast her a dark look. "I can't tell you. You have to figure it out yourself."  
He turned his back on her. She went ballistic. How dare he say that to her!!  
It was like he was saying, Quistis! Babe! Guess what!? I know who murdered your two best friends! Wha? No, I won't tell you! But I love you!  
"What the fuck," she swore angrily. She was never the kind to swear. He looked back over at her. "You prick. Tell me right now."  
"I can't," he repeated. Suddenly he shook violently. He spoke almost to himself, "I have to. If I don't say anything, she'll continue to kill."  
So it's a she, Quistis noted.   
"Is it Rinoa?" Quistis asked, almost certin. Who else would kill off their group?  
"What?" He asked, startled.  
"That little whore," Quistis growled. "I knew it from when she first entered our lives. She wanted nothing more than to ruin us. She thought that her pretty looks and dumb attitude wouldn't fool us. Squall might not have seen it, but I did. I'd talk to Selphie, Zell, and Irvine also. Irvine absolutly HATED Rinoa. He always said he couldn't stand her flirtatious attitude, how she bossed people around. Zell often complained how he called thought she was immature. Zell, of all people... He said she made her friends call her `princess'. Selphie called her a bimbo a lot, when she was alive. See?! Rinoa knew everyone but lovely Squall hated her. So she'd kill us all!"  
He caught her, "So why'd she kill Squall?"  
"To ruin me," Quistis sighed, pained. "She knew I loved Squall..."  
Seifer looked irritated and hurt, but the sensation that crossed his face quickly hardened away. "It's not `Noa."  
"Then who is it?" Quistis asked with a dark laugh. "Me?"  
He stared her right in her eye, "Yes."  
She hadn't expected that. It threw her completly off. She stopped her laughter and coughed. "Come again?"  
"You killed Squall." He said in a sad tone. "You killed Selphie. You tried to kill Zell. Why you didn't try to kill Rinoa first, I don't know."  
Her breath caught painfully in her partched throat. "How could you say such retched things about me? Seifer, why?"  
"Because it's the truth," he swallowed.  
She couldn't believe it. And he said he loved her. "I loved Squall," she told him in a strong voice. "Selphie was the best friend I ever had. Zell is like my brother. Irvine's a sweetheart. I may dislike Rinoa greatly, but I'd never kill her. Seifer, how could you say that?" Her voice squeaked. She was beginning to lose it. "How!?"  
"Quistis," he said gently. "I'd never lie to you. I know this will hurt... you did kill them. But you didn't kill them! When you attacked me in Garden yesterday--"  
She interupted him. "I didn't go into Garden yesterday! I swear it!"  
"--Your eyes were red," he continued. "It wasn't you in there. You were gone. I searched your eyes, but no sign of your soul remained. You had been taken over. I'm not surprised you remembered. Don't believe me? Fine. Let's go see Zell. He'll tell you. He's alive to tell you. He'll say that you stabbed him in the gut."  
"He wouldn't," Quistis gasped. "I know he wouldn't."  
He reached over and grasped her arm. "Then let's go see him."  
  
* * * *  
  
Quistis looked faint when she and Seifer saw Zell laying in the Infirmatory. He was all banaged up, pale, and weak. His eyes were open, and he was reading a book. Seifer knelt next to him.  
"Hey man," Seifer said, pulling the book away. "How ya feeling?"  
"Whatever," Zell mumbeled.  
"Someone's here to see you," Seifer told him. He moved his eyes to Quistis who stood in the doorway.  
"Hello Zell," Quistis said gently. She began to walk over.   
"No!" Zell cried out, his eyes growing as round as overripe strawberries. "Not her! Get back! Ahh!"  
Quistis' face fell drastickly. "Zell? Why do you fear me so?"  
"You tried to kill me," he cried.  
Seifer recalled Zell staring up at him like he was some sorta god. He remembered a few words spoken so innocently between them.  
  
~~~~"It's okay. You'll be fine. You won't die.~~~~  
~~~~"So I'll get to marry Quisty one day?"~~~~  
  
Zell didn't sound like he wanted to marry Quistis Trepe right then. He was screaming like the devil had entered the room. But, in a sense, the devil had. Seifer clamped a hand over Zell's mouth.  
"Shut the hell up," Seifer swore. He glanced over his shoulder to the sad looking blonde girl. "I told you. You kill them."  
"Impossible," Quistis whispered, shaking. "You and Zell are merrily in this together!"  
"Be quiet!" Seifer instructed.  
"You both kill them!"  
How could he tell her that she HAD killed them, but hadn't? It was so confusing. Seifer was so pissed she couldn't remember. Yet he was relieved as well. If she had remembered killing her best friends, how would she handle it. Even now, she was spazing out.  
Seifer let go of Zell's mouth and stepped over to her. "Quistis..."  
Zell had shut himself up. Now he was more curious than anything. "She doesn't remember?"  
Seifer looked at him. "She was possessed, I think. No, she doesn't."  
Zell looked at Quistis and nodded slightly. Seifer smirked, knowing he liked the former instructor once more.  
Quistis was breathing rapidly. Seifer touched her shoulder gently. She let him.  
"It's alright," Seifer said quietly. "You're you now. Isn't that all that matters?"  
"I don't believe you," she said through clamped teeth. "You're lying to me, like you've always had!"  
"Quistis," he started.  
"Shut up!" Quistis screeched. "You and Zell! You killed Squall! You killed Selphie!"  
"So Zell tried to kill himself?" Seifer asked, raising an eyebrow.  
That caught her. Her mouth fell open. She shut it quickly, looking annoyed.  
"Come on," he said. "You know I didn't do it. Quistis, come on."  
"Fuck you," she swore. She turned and angrily left the room in a hurry.   
He looked back towards Zell.  
"Well," Zell said. "Now what?"  
"Stay away from Quistis," Seifer commanded. "I'm sure whatever was in her before will come back out. If it does, it may come after you again. Get it?"  
"Sure," Zell said, looking only slightly panicked.  
Seifer left the room at that moment. He had places to go, evil to destroy. But would the evil try to murder him next? Was he meant to be after Zell?  
Seifer didn't believe so. If the evil wanted him dead, she would have done so when she thought Zell was a goner. There was something about Seifer, that the evil didn't want to let go of. It clearly didn't want Seifer dead. But why?   
Why do I love Quistis? Is it because the evil is inside of her? Am I connected to it? Was I drawn to Quistis because of what is inside of her? God. Hyne. If so, damn it all. He was obsessed with Quistis Trepe. Was he really obsessed with the power inside of her? If he was, would he kill Quistis for it? Would he murder her for the evil? Why? What was going on? He was so lost, so hurt, so confused. His head hurt. He needed something to cure it. What to do? What to do?   
"Damnit," he swore as he wondered Garden, searching for the one he wasn't sure he loved.   
I love Quistis! Not the evil.  
....Maybe.  
  
  
AN: Hmmm.... Does Seifer love Quistis? Or the creature inside of her? I guess you'll have to wait and see. I'M not even sure yet. LOL. Ahh. Um, right. :-P  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Quistis Dies

  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Quistis Dies  
  
  
  
Her head hurt. It felt like the devil had entered her brain, and he had brought sharp tools. She bit down on her lower lip hard, drawling blood. She wished it didn't have to be this way. What had she ever done to deserve this treatment?  
She let out a depressed cry. She raised her brilliant blue eyes to the heavens above. The sun burned her eyes, but now she didn't give a damn. It was all over for her.  
Quistis Trepe stood on the beach, back at Edea's House. It was midday, the sun was high in the clear blue sky. She sat down on the warm sand, and pulled off her long black boots. She dumped them to her right side. She stood back up, wriggling her toe's in the sand. She bit her lip harder, trying to force back the tears that threatened to fall.  
Is Seifer right, she wondered. Did I kill them? ....No! I couldn't have! I loved Squall, and Selphie was my best friend! Damn him for saying such things.  
Quistis was no longer sure if she loved Seifer. She was no longer sure about anything.  
The day they defeated Ultimicia, a part of her became hollow. A portion of her empty heart filled with a hollow whisper. She couldn't explain it. She felt that there was something inside her, ever since Ultimicia.  
But not like this, se thought darkly. Not something that would make me kill my friends. No, Seifer is wrong.  
But what if he is right? In the back of her tired brain, she couldn't help wonder if there really was something to what Seifer had said. If so, she knew, she couldn't let anyone else die. She'd kill herself first.  
She recalled wanting to die when Squall was being buried. She remembered wanting to kill herself her entire life. Every day she wanted to slit her wrists open and bleed a river freely onto the ground. Create a pool on the floor and have people find her dead and gone.   
Quistis let out another low sob. She clenched her teeth tightly together. Her depression grew more and more with each day.  
That's it, she thought. Evil inside me or not, it's all ending today.  
She took several steps forward, and now the cool water splashed against her ankles. She enhaled deeply, gathering courage inside of her. Another step. Another few. When she was knee deep, she started to lower herself down. The water was now up to her chest. She took another deep breath and sank beneath the surface, her eyes clamped shut.   
She felt something slimy cross her face. She shot up to the surface, taking whatever it was with her. She pulled it from her face, breathing hard.  
"Just a piece of sea weed," she told herself with a giggle. "Quistis, you moron."  
She threw the green sea weed aside. Her long blonde hair was matted onto her face like wet wool. She stared out into the horizon, dreamily watching the waters. Before she realized it, she had once again allowed herself to sink down. She reached below her and gripped her hands onto a large piece of heavy rock. She crushed her hands below them, so she would not float to the surface as soon as she became unconscious. Her legs and feet floated up top, but that didn't bother her.  
She waited. Waited for her lungs to scream. Waited to die.  
Two minutes past, and she gagged.   
Seifer Almasy, she thought. You brought me to this.   
.......The whole world brought me to this......  
She gagged again. Her heart thundered like a roar in her ears, her eyes stung from the salt water. Her lungs burned with a silent fire. Her mouth threatened to open and suck in water, filling her burning lungs with the coldness.  
She choked. Another minute went by. Her life was ending quickly.   
Her mouth forced itself open, and the water went rushing in. It poured down her parched throat. It filled her lungs. The water put out the fire. She choked again, harder this time.  
The fire was gone, and there was no more pain. A small, sad smile crept onto Quistis' face and she let her watery eyes close. In her dark vision, she saw a small black dot. It grew bigger and bigger until it took up her entire vision.   
Quistis blacked out. She died.  
  
  
  
* * ~ * *  
  
  
  
Seifer walked into Edea's House, his fear growing. Ever since he left Garden to search for Quistis, he had felt something was drastically wrong. The feeling had wedged itself deep in his heart and soul. On the trip back to the abandoned orphanage, he had convinced himself he was still in love with Quistis, and not with what was inside of her.  
He would not let himself fall into the back hole again. He would never again serve such a dark queen. Ultimicia, you bitch. Thank Hyne you're dead.  
"Quistis," he called out softly. He had a feeling she would have returned here. "Are you here? Come on out, we need to talk."  
Silence from her; just the sound of the waves. The fear in his being grew. He swallowed hard. Nothings wrong, he told himself. Everything will work out perfectly.  
He left the house and walked out onto the beach. He scanned the shore for a moment and didn't find her.  
A flash of pink caught the corner of his left eye. He faced it, facing the ocean. He saw her, his Quistis. Or, he saw her feet. A wave crashed over her, and he saw her pink skirt, wet and screwed up.   
Found you, he thought. Thank god. What-cha doing, Instructor? Searching for pearls?  
When she didn't move or resurface after a full minute, Seifer began to worry.   
"Hey," he called. "Trepe!"  
Another half minute passed by.   
What the hell am I doing? Seifer asked himself. Quistis might be in trouble!! And I'm sitting her watching her?  
"Shit!" Seifer swore. He ran forward, jumping into the water. He swam over to her. Her went to pull her up by her hips, but she didn't come up. Was she stuck?  
He dove under the water, ignoring the burning in his green eyes. He saw her hands had been shoved under a rather large rock. Grimacing, he shoved his hands over hers, desperately trying to free hers. As he worked, he glanced at her face. Her blonde hair was spread everywhere. But through the dim light, and a section of her hair, he saw her eyes closed, her mouth opened slightly and her lips blue.  
Oh god, Seifer thought. He finally got her hands free. His own lungs were bursting for a breath of air. He shoved himself to the surface, taking her with him. Gasping for breath when he plowed through the surface, he quickly pulled himself and her to the shore. When they were free from the water's edge, he lay her down on her back. She wasn't breathing. She wasn't moving.  
Her skin felt SO cold. He quickly lowered his head to her heart, searching for any sense of movement or beat. Nothing. Not even a slight skip. He quickly placed his mouth on hers, plugging her nose. He breathed two deep breaths into her. Nothing. He repeated the same process. He wished he knew how to revive people. Curaga wouldn't work on her. And casting Life wouldn't work either. She had to be just KO'd for it to work. If she was dead....  
After breathing into her for five minutes, he sat back, defeated. A trickle of water ran down his nose. It dangled on the end then fell off and hit Quistis on her face.  
"Oh Quistis," Seifer whispered. He picked up her head and laid it in his lap. "Oh baby. What happened to you?"  
She didn't answer. She couldn't. She'd never answer to him again. His Quistis. His life was over.  
He cradled her head for what seemed like hours, praying she'd wake up. He loved her so much. And now she was gone.  
He set her head back down on the sandy beach. He gently moved her hair to the side, so it wasn't covering her delicate face. He moved her hands up and set them carefully on her upper stomach. He leaned over and kissed her blue lips.   
He stood up and stared down at her. She looked so peaceful.  
Feeling completely and utterly numb, he wondered away from his sleeping beauty. He wasn't sure where he was going or what he was going to do. He staggered along, his breathing labored.  
As he walked away, he didn't see Quistis sit up. He didn't see her look at him and smile cruelly.   
He didn't see her eyes shine a golden red.  
  
  
A.N: Uh oh. The evil is back, and Quistis is dead. :-/   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. The News Hits Hard

  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen: The News Hits Hard  
  
  
The temperature was ice. At least, Seifer Almasy thought so. He was shivering horribly, his arms wrapped around him as he struggled to keep warm. Actually, it was a rather warm night outside. Yet Seifer remained bundeld up freezing.  
"Say something, damnit," Seifer growled at Zell.  
The petite blonde man had his hands sprawn across his tattooed face. Zell was still sitting in the bed a the informatory. Seifer sat in a nearby chair, and had recently given Zell the news that Quistis was dead. Zell hadn't said anything at all. He just covered his face in his hands. They had sat in silence for several minutes.  
"Zell," Seifer said, more politely this time. "Answer me."  
Zell sighed and removed his hands. His face was a light shade of pink, his eyes watery. "Quisty?"  
"I'm sorry," Seifer swallowed hard.  
Zell shook his head, "Tell me what happened."  
Seifer leaned over in his chair and took a deep breath. "Uh... I went looking for her at Garden and found her... in the water. I think she drowned herself, man. I think she finally believed me when I said that she killed Squall and Selphie, and also tried to kill you. But it wasn't her fault, don't forget. It was the evil's fault. She probably knew this, and guilt got to her anyways. She killed herself. I saw her, pulled her from the water, and tried to revive her. ....Hyne, she didn't open her eyes! She was already cold and blue! It's not fair, damnit!" Seifer turned angry. "Why did she have to die!? Why did she have to die!! I would have died for her any day!"  
Zell looked at him, "Why?"  
"I..." Seifer sighed, bitter. "I loved her."  
Zell nodded. "She loved you. She told me so."  
"Yeah," Seifer also nodded. "She was an angel sent from the heavens. She was always so smart." Something accured to him. "Zell, what if she knew that if the evil came back, someone else would die? Maybe she knew she had to kill herself to end all the terror."  
Zell bit his lip. "Maybe, I dunno."  
"Yeah," Seifer convinced himself, "She was the bravest of them all. So perfect, so brilliant, so brave." He lowered his head. "That's why I loved her so much."  
"Me too, man," Zell agreed. He looked so sad. "Seifer? Why do things like this gotta happen to people like us?"  
Seifer shrugged, "Dunno. I don't really care why it's happening. It is. That's all."  
Zell frowned. "I still can't believe Qusitis is gone. Or Selphie and Squall. Waken' up each day, not seeing Squall's cold face, and not having a girl on drugs to cheer us up."  
Seifer cringed. He had never liked Squall or Selphie, but now that he was freed from Ultimicia, he hadn't wanted them dead. "I understand." He stood up. "All I came by was to tell you about Quistis."  
"Thanks," Zell said. He gave a short wave. "Later."  
"Later," Seifer replied. He turned and walked from his room, his long trench coat flowing behind him. When he was out of the room, he leaned against the wall and listened hard. He heard Zell start to cry.  
Trying to keep his cool, Seifer thought. Around me? Why? It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore.  
Quistis Trepe is dead.  
He walked from the wall, putting Zell's deep cries behind him and out of his mind. He wanted to find Irvine next. He hadn't talked to the cowboy in a long time.   
"Quistis," he mumbled as he walked throughout Garden. "Why did you do this to yourself?"  
"Just to piss you off," came a cool voice behind him.  
Seifer whirled around sharply and saw Quistis. He had to blink, clear his eyes. But she was still standing there. In the halls of Garden at night, with nobody around to witness what he saw.  
"Quistis," he gasped.   
Her long blonde hair, usually kept in it's clip, had been let down. It was sprawled everywhere about her, tangled and messy. Her eyes were a golden red, a fire burned deep within them. She was incredibly pale looking, more so than her usual self. A sneer was placed on her lips. All these facts about her appearance alone lead Seifer to believe that it was the evil.  
His suspicions were confirmed when she spoke again in that cool and calm voice of hers. "Yes?" She let out a throaty giggle. "What's wrong, baby? You look like you've seen a ghost?"  
All color drained from Seifer's face as he gaped at her in shock. "I am. You're dead. I left you on the beach."  
She tsk-tasked. "You should have tried to save me."  
"I did!" He cried.  
"You should have tried harder." She brushed some hair from her eyes. The sneer left her face but was replaced by a hideous grin.   
"She killed herself to stop you, didn't she?" Seifer demanded.  
"Sorta," the blonde girl shrugged. "It doesn't matter if she did or not. What matters is what you did, Seifer. You knew she was dead. You might have known I could still go back into her body. You should have ripped Quistis' head off. Tossed it in the ocean for the fish to enjoy. I would have been stuck between worlds." She giggled again. "It's too late for that now, far too late."  
"Fuck you," he swore angrily. He was shaking from his anger. He was so pissed off. "Get the hell outta her."  
"Why?" She raised an eyebrow. "What much can you do with a dead girl? No, don't answer that. I know that you are very twisted, in a sick sense. You'd find some use." She giggled a third time, it was getting on his nerves. "But at least now you can see her body walking around, talking. Don't you enjoy listening to her voice?"  
He paused, then shook his head. "Her voice was different. It was full of confidence. It held wisdom and innocence. The voice I hear coming from her now, is not hers. Oh, it may sound like hers, but it doesn't. It now is filled with insaneness, greed, and damn cowardness."  
She hadn't liked that one at all. Her arm shot out and, before he could react, her hand was around his throat. She lifted him up with just that one hand.   
"I can kill you now," she sounded so pleased with herself. "I can kill you a very slow death. I can cut off your toes and fingers, than remove all the bones from your body while you still breathe."  
God, Seifer thought.   
He couldn't breathe then. So her threat didn't sound so bad.  
She threw them across the hall way, and he slammed into a wall. As he hit the ground and rolled into a ball of agony, he saw her standing above him.  
"You're too important for me to kill just yet," she whispered. "My knight."  
He flinched. Her knight? The hell?  
"Don't you remember me?" She almost sounded hurt.  
Her knight? Seifer thought, I was only the knight for Ultimicia...... No.....  
Hyne, don't let it be Ultimicia....  
"Ultimicia," Seifer whispered, and started to stand up.  
She let him stand up. His answer amused her. She tossed her head back and laughed. "What? Oh, no. I am not her. She is far weaker than I am."  
"Adel?" Seifer wondered outloud. He tried to think of the other Sorceress'.  
"No, no," she giggled. "You'll never figure it out, will you? I told you that you were too young for all of this."  
"I'm almost 20," Seifer objected. "Damnit, I'm not young! Tell me who you are!! Tell me who killed the girl I love!"  
She shook her head. "I didn't kill her. She's standing right here. Surely you still see part of her inside of the body?"  
"She's gone," he moaned.   
The girl grabbed him and pulled him close. She griped the sides of his head and forced him to stare into the fire of her eyes.  
He looked, he had, once again, no choice. For the second time ever, he stared into the dark existence. But he saw something he failed to see last time. Last time he had been too sacred. He saw past the golden outer layer, past the power and fire in the depts. He saw a tint of brilliant blue. It held many things of Quistis, kind and caring, sweet and innocent, smart and generous. It was still her deep down, somewhere, lost. It was still his Quistis. Buried under the layers of fire and fury lie Quistis herself. She was not dead after all. When the evil had awoken once more inside of her, it had brought her back.  
"Quistis!" He shouted out to the tint of blue. "Wake up! Look! I'm here! I'm here, Quistis. Please push past this all!"  
She didn't answer at first. "She can't hear you. Don't you get it? She's still very much dead. As soon as I leave, she'll fall to the floor and never wake up. Get it?"  
He didn't answer.  
"Now, save me some time and tell me where Zell is," she smiled sweetly. "We have some unfinished business to take care of."  
"Fuck you," he swore again.  
"Whatever," she waved her hand about. "Goodbye, Seifer Almasy. I'll come for you again one day. Just wait for me."  
Before he could respond, she had sprinted away. She was awfully fast; inhumanly fast.  
"Goodbye, bitch," he responded quietly. "And when you come back, I'll be waiting, and then you'll be dead."  
His heart was an empty black hole. He wanted his Quistis back.  
Zell! He suddenly thought. Will she kill Zell? No, I won't let her.   
He vowed to protect Zell from the evil. Quistis would have wanted him to.  
  
  
A.N: Chapter is OVER!! Hip hip hurray! Gee, I need to bring Irvine in sometime soon((Even though I don't really like him, sorry all you Irvie fans. I know a lot of you guys love him.)) And Rinoa, too. Thanks for reading! Review! Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Birthday Gifts

  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Birthday Gifts  
  
  
  
.....~*TWO YEARS LATER*~.....  
  
  
  
Seifer Almasy smiled at Edea Kramer. It was the first time he had smiled in a long time. It brightened up his face and made him look so happy and free.  
"Seifer," Edea said in a questioning voice. "What are you doing?"  
He lost his smile quickly, and glanced at her. "Huh?"  
"You were smiling!" Edea grinned merrily. "Oh, I have forgotten the last time you have done that."  
He gave her a goofy grin. "Dunno, Matron. Maybe 'cause its my birthday today?"  
"But you didn't smile on last years birthday," she reminded him. "Or the year before that, or the year before that..."  
His face fell. "That's because I was in a black hole of depression."  
"Well," Edea forced another smile. "I'm glad you're coming out of it."  
"Me too," he whispered.  
"Happy birthday," she said loudly. "Seifer Almasy! How does it feel to be 23 years old?"  
"Great," Seifer said with enthusiasm. "I'm at my prime."  
"I'm glad," she smiled. "Can I give you your present?"  
"Sure," he shrugged. He had never cared much for presents.  
"Please do not be depressed over it," she said sternly. She handed him a small box wrapped in blue.  
"Alright," he said taking it from her. He pulled the paper off and let it fall to the floor in Balamb Garden.  
He opened up the box and peered inside. Inside lay a chrome circle locket. Confused, Seifer picked it up and opened the circle.  
"This belonged to Quistis," Edea explained as he stare blankly at the pictures inside. "She wore it on her necklace every single day. She would always place the picture of her two favorite students inside. I'm not sure why, but she always did.... She put Squall's in, and yours. Yes, your picture also. You may not have known it, but Quistis was always very fond of you. Maybe not romantically, but she was fond of you. I got the locket and took out Squall's picture and put her own in. So now it's--"  
"A picture of me and her," Seifer whispered. Neither of them in the picture had been smiling. Of course not. They both had always been depressed. "How'd you get this?"  
He remembered something. He had told everyone that Quistis had died. He hadn't told people she was possessed and ran away. In a sense, what he said was true. She HAD died. He even made up a false grave so people could mourn for her. He had placed the false grave in-between Squall and Selphie's. Even Edea thought that Quistis was gone forever.   
"It's very strange," Edea told him. "I awoke one at around 2:00am from a noise. Careful not to wake my darling Cid, I left the bed and went followed the noise. I saw nobody, but found the locket sitting on my bedside table when I returned to my room. I'm wondering if a close friend of Quistis left it for me to find."  
Seifer was bewildered. "Maybe."  
He looked down at the locket, then closed it tight. He clenched it in his hand for a moment, then placed it in his pocket. "Thanks, Matron. It means a lot to me."  
"Of course, dearie."   
Seifer had no hopes that Quistis would return. Her body was still alive, but he felt her spirit was gone. The damn evil had taken over it. For two years, Seifer had kept himself isolated, away from the others. He had been so depressed. Slowly but surely, he recently had begun to feel better. His heart didn't ache as much anymore. Edea had invited him back to train at Garden. He objected to train as a SeeD, but just lived there. Zell had made a full recovery, but was never the same after the deaths of Selphie, Squall, and Quistis. Seifer had talked to Irvine a little bit, and found Irvine depressed and untolerable, even after two years. Apparently, Selphie meant more to him than anyone could have ever guessed.  
Matron had taken the deaths hard, also. She lost the only daughters she ever had: Selphie and Quistis. When she heard that Quistis was the third to die, her beautiful face sagged. Seifer, still, would hear her walking down the halls whispering, "Oh, my daughters and my son, please return to me. Please--!"  
Seifer wanted to tell Edea, Zell, and Irvine that Quistis still lived, but he couldn't. If they found out HOW she was alive, there would be no doubt they would kill her. To stop the evil. To save everyone else.  
Seifer turned his back towards Edea. "Matron? I'm going on a little trip. I'm heading off to Shumi Village to visit the graves of-- them... I'll be back later, K?"  
"I understand," he heard Edea say. "Take your time."  
Seifer walked away without giving her a goodbye. He hadn't said it, but her gift had pleased and upset him greatly. To hold something to belong to Quistis-- to know she cared for him even when he hated her-- made his heart burst with joy. Yet it brought back tender memories of her as well-- Telling each other they loved one and other-- holding her in his arms-- It all made him want to weep from being so upset. Yet Seifer was strong, he had never once cried since she died that day on the beach. Not once.  
Even when he cradled her in his arms, and knew she was gone, he didn't cry. His hate for the evil was too strong.  
He left Garden quickly, heading for Shumi Village. He wanted to talk to Quistis there. And Selphie and Squall. He believed that Quistis' spirit sat there, waiting for him to come talk to her. He didn't want to keep her waiting.  
  
* * * *  
  
Her grave stone sat in between Squall and Selphie's graves. All three looked so peaceful.  
  
  
Squall Leonhart  
~*~  
Beloved boyfriend,  
friend, and son.  
He'll always be   
a great leader.  
  
"Hey Leonhart," Seifer muttered. "How you doing? It's been a while since we buried you. Do you know how Rinoa's doing? I honestly woulda thought she'd be sleeping with another guy the second you were put in the ground. I guess not, though. She has turned very quiet, very cold. Almost the way you were before she entered your life. Guess she loved ya a lot. Just thought you should know that. Hey, and it's my birthday today. I'm 22. Wow, huh? You'd be 21, if you were still alive. I guess it happens, right?"  
  
Selphie Tilmitt  
~*~  
The best friend  
anyone could   
ever have.  
She'll remain with  
us always.  
  
"Looks like you can't cheer people up anymore," Seifer said darkly. "Little Messenger Girl. I wonder how you felt, when your best friend stabbed you in the heart? What were you thinking when you lay screaming on the ground? Shocked? Scared? Sick? I probably would have been in such shock I'd die. Hey, Tilmitt, don't worry about it. Quistis loved you. It wasn't her that killed you, okay? It killed Quistis too, I'm sorry to say."  
He took a deep breath and focused his eyes on the middle grave.  
  
  
Quistis Trepe  
~*~  
Trusted advisor  
and friend.  
We'll always look  
up to you.  
  
  
"Quistis," he whispered, raising his eyes to the sky. "I know you're here somewhere. Listening to me. I just wish things could have ended differently. With you alive, for chance?"  
"How interesting," said a voice behind him.  
Seifer didn't have to turn around to know who it was. When she spoke, his blood had instantly become ice.  
"I would have let you keep talking," the evil said. "But I found it too hilarious."  
"What do you want," Seifer demanded coldly, staring at Quistis' false grave.  
"I told you I'd be back one day," she giggled. "Did I not?"  
He turned and looked at her, his heart aching. He was surprised to find she had grown older in the two years; he thought it wouldn't be possible.  
"Bitch," he swore angrily.  
This made her giggle more. "I love you too." Then she added, "Baby."  
"Why did you come back now?" He asked, interested.  
She walked over to him. "I brought you a 22nd birthday present. Don't you want it?"  
He looked her straight in her red eyes. "No."  
"Don't be mean," she snarled. "Now say, 'what have you brought me?'"  
"No."  
Her hand lashed out and punched him hard in the stomach. Seifer gasped, and doubled over in pain.  
"Say it."  
"Go to hell," he gasped out.  
"Been there, done that." She laughed. "Say it."  
"What have you brought me!?"  
"This," she whispered. Her hands reached out and they lovingly touched his head. He felt slight pain, then blackness enclosed him. He fell forward, and collapsed to the ground just as Quistis did the same.  
  
* * * *  
  
Seifer opened his eyes to see Quistis laying on her back beside him. Her eyes were closed, but she was breathing. For some reason, Seifer felt that the evil wouldn't pass out like that. Was it Quistis?  
He rolled over to her, pain running up and down his sides. What had it done to him?  
He touched her lip, and felt warmth. The last time he touched her, she had been like a sheet of ice. Two years ago....  
"Quistis?" Seifer prayed, gently shaking her. He sat up onto his knees, and lifted her head into his lap. "Are you alright?"  
She groaned, and her eyes fluttered open. They shone a brilliant blue. All traces of red and gold were gone. The fire and power was gone. "H-huh...? S-seifer?"  
"Quistis!" Seifer wept. He quickly lowered his head and kissed her quickly on the lips. He sat back up, crying.   
Hyne, I'm crying? I haven't done that in two years...  
"What's going on?" She asked him, her eyes wide in confusion.  
"What's the last thing you remember?"  
"...Being in the ocean," she whispered.   
He looked down into her face. She looked so perfect. "That was two..." he stopped himself.  
"What?"  
"I'll tell you soon. Are you okay?" He stood, taking her hand. "Can you stand?"  
She stood, breathing hard. "Yes, I am fine. Why am I not wet? And why are we at Squall's grave..." She gasped when she saw her own grave. She read it quickly, then her eyes flickered back to him. "Seifer?"  
"It'll take a long time to explain," he promised. "Just please, keep an open mind while you listen, alright?"  
"A, alright." she agreed. "...Seifer, you look older."  
Seifer paused, trying to reflect on what had just happened. Quistis had obviously never left her body, but was trapped inside. Had the evil given Quistis back to him as a birthday present? Where had the evil gone? And why?  
He took a deep breath, and started to tell Quistis the story from the beginning, where she had just died.  
  
  
A.N: Lots of stuff happened! Read and review! Love ya!  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Seifer and Rinoa

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: RAINE STOP GUESSING!!!! AHHHHH! *tee-hee* I think I just hurt myself. :-P Anyways, THIS IS CHAPTER SEVENTEEN!!!! Really! I honestly thought I would finish the story up at chapter 7 or so. Now I'm planning for several more chapters. Will the insanity ever end? If it ever gets too boring, please let me know!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Seifer and Rinoa  
  
  
  
Quistis Trepe buried her head into Seifer's shoulder, shaking. She had finally come to grips that she had been dead for two years, and an evil force had taken over her body. It was just so hard to believe, she thought. Seifer had to explain it all to her several times before she began to understand and accept the truth. When she realized the truth, she began to cry. Her hands had murdered Squall and Selphie. She had been dead for two years, while someone else inhabited her body and did who-knew-what to it. Seifer had changed in the two years. He looked nearly twice as strong, and he told her he was training for the day he'd meet up with the evil again. His green eyes were more vivid and bright, holding more pain and anger than they had before. He had kept his hair and clothing the same, however.   
"I can't believe it," Quistis whispered. "Why did all this happen to me?"  
"I dunno," he told her, wrapping his arms around her. "But it's over, okay?"  
"You told everyone I was dead," Quistis moaned. "Now what will they say when I walk back into Garden?"  
"I dunno," he repeated. He sounded worried.  
"...How's Zell?" She asked, trying to change the topic a bit.  
"Better, fine," Seifer nodded. "Irvine and Rinoa and Zell never were the same after your death.... and Selphie's death.... and Squall's death...."  
"God," Quistis whispered. "Do you they know I killed them?"  
Seifer looked down at her. Quistis took it the wrong way.  
"They must hate me for what I've done," Quistis muttered, closing her burning eyes.  
"They don't know," Seifer informed her. "Nobody knows."  
"I'm glad," she murmured. "You've been alone in the world for a long time, haven't you?"  
"Yes, sorta," he shrugged. "Matron was there with me, as I've told you."  
"Yes," she sighed. "Seifer? Do you think the evil will inhabit me again?"  
His face darkened. "I won't let it, I swear."  
She pulled back and looked at him. "Some of my last thoughts were of you... They weren't nice thoughts. I was saying to myself, 'He brought me to this.'"  
Seifer didn't appear to worried over the comment. "I treated you like shit; I deserved all I got."  
She shook her head briskly. "No, you didn't treat me like shit. You treated me like nobody else has ever treated me, Seifer. You treated me like I was a normal human, and not some sorta stuck-up instructor." She took his hand, "Thank you."  
He blinked, "It was nothing," he obviously didn't know what to say. His face hardened as he stared at her and he suddenly said, "You shouldn't be thanking me! I've done nothing! The girl I loved has been dead for two years, and then suddenly she returned to me. It's too much. And here you are thanking me. For what? I let you die! I shouldn't have run off in the first place. If I hadn't, you would never have had to suffer..."  
"It would have come no matter what I had done." She added, "No matter what WE would have done."  
"It's over," he said reassuringly. "Nothing can harm you anymore. I promise."  
She fell in love with him all over again. His words had touched her deeply. Her heart ached for the pain he must have gone through. She raised her head up to him to kiss him.  
He pushed her gently away. "No," he said. His face was a sick twist of raw emotions. "Love is what caused all this the first time."  
She stared at him in disbelief. She shook her head, "No! Love is what saved me."  
"Quisty," he complained. He looked away from her. "Look, we can be friends. Nothing more, alright?"  
She felt wounded, but nodded for his sake. "If that is what you wish."  
"And that is what I wish," he whispered. Yet Quistis could tell he was lying through his teeth.  
But she obeyed what he had asked of her. She took his arm, in the friendly manner, and they left Garden together. They weren't sure where they were going, but Quistis had a feeling they were going to wind up at Edea's House. It had been where it had all started and where it last ended. Quistis hoped it would all be solved there.  
  
* * * *  
  
When Seifer Almasy awoke, his head ached something awful. He sat up with a low groan, rubbing his temples. It had been a rough journey back to Edea's House, but as long as Quistis was with him he was happy.  
They hadn't talked much the night before, and as soon as they reached the abandoned orphanage, they retired to separate rooms.  
Seifer slid out of bed, cracking his neck. He had slept in his day clothes, a bad habit he had found himself forming. He realized then he still carried Quistis' locket on him. He would have to return it to her some time in the near future.  
He shuffled from the room and walked outside onto the beach. It was near dawn, a little before, so he figured he would enjoy the sunrise.   
It took him a few moments before he realize there was someone laying on the sand about 20 feet away from him.  
Quistis, he thought. Did you fall asleep out here?  
Since it was still dark outside, he didn't realize the girl wasn't moving until he was 7 feet away.  
Oh Hyne, Seifer thought. PLEASE don't tell me she killed herself again!  
He ran over to her, falling to his knees beside her body. He then noticed her hands and feet were bound together by a thick rope.  
And then he saw that it wasn't Quistis at all.  
It was dear ol' Rinoa Heartilly, and she wasn't breathing.  
"Rinoa!" Seifer said her name in a startled cry and quickly shook her. The small woman didn't respond. Her mouth was gagged.  
He yanked the gag from her mouth and shook her again. He lowered his head and pressed his ear near her mouth, listening. He heard small breaths that were almost spasms. He quickly untied her hands and feet and eased her into a more relaxed position. He shook her again, but this time it wasn't forceful.  
"Rinoa," Seifer called out to her. "Can you hear me? Are you alright?"  
The Asian woman let out a soft groan in reply. Her brown eyes fluttered open. They stared up at him blankly for a moment, then filled with reconization. "S-Seifer?"  
"Yeah," he whispered, feeling relieved. "What happened?"  
She groaned again and didn't move. "My arms and legs hurt."  
"What happened?" He repeated. Had Quistis gotten to her over the night?  
"I don't...." She cleared her throat. "...Remember."  
"Alright," he said. He stood up. "Can you stand?"  
"I don't know."  
He reached a gloved hand down to her. "Come on."  
She took his hand gladly. He helped her to her feet. She wobbled a bit and stumbled forward, collapsing in his arms. "Ohhh! ...Thanks, Seifer."  
"What the last thing you remember?" He tried to push her away, but she threw her arms around him tightly.  
"Oh!" She cried, "It was awful! Just awful! I was enjoying a nice walk with Irvine just outside Garden. He was saying something about getting me a flower. He told me to wait right there, and he left. I was happy. Irvine was getting me a pretty flower! He must like me. Anyways, while he was gone, I was hit over the head!"   
Rinoa burst into loud, insane sobs. "It hurt! Then I woke up here, to find you!" She stopped crying and looked around. "...I'm at where Squall grew up... Why?"  
"How the hell should I know?" Seifer asked, trying once more to pry her off of him.  
She tightened herself around him. She pressed her face into his chest and cried again. "Seifer! Don't let them hurt me! Protect me!"  
Hyne, he thought. "Don't worry. You're safe now. Alright?"  
She pulled her head back and looked up at him, her eyes pink and watery. "Thanks!" She squealed, "You're the best!"  
Seifer briefly wondered how her emotions could change so fast. Yet as he stared into her beautiful face, he couldn't help but feel the need for her he once had. She held that power. The power to make every guy want her. It had worked on him. It had worked on Squall. And now it was working on Irvine. Seifer swore right then that he wouldn't fall for her beauty again.  
"You're my hero!" Rinoa went on.  
She had such a way with words. His new promise to himself was being broken. He placed his arms around her waist and flashed her a handsome grin. "You're welcome, babe."  
Rinoa let out a loud giggle. She seemed to not be at all bothered anymore by the fact that someone tried to kill her. It must happen often, he thought.   
"Oh, Seifer!" She giggled. "You're such a dear!" She tossed her hair. "Now, tell me why we broke up before? I can't remember why we did! We shouldn't have."  
Ah, that summer fling they once had. Seifer remembered it so clearly. He had been 17, she had been 16. They had met, flirted, and went out. They even had sex a few times, and Seifer was sure that was one thing he still had that Squall didn't.  
He shrugged. "Squall showed up."  
She gave him a soft smile. "Such a shame. He was no fun. He didn't want to do anything." She stood up on her tippie-toes, bringing her face closer to his. Suddenly, he was engulfed by her. He couldn't stop staring into her face. "You are so much cuter, anyways."  
Before he could reply, she threw her mouth onto his. Her tongue quickly found its way into his mouth. Without much thought, Seifer kissed her back. And an intense kiss it was. Their eyes were closed, their arms were around each other tightly, his hands all through her silky hair.  
A loud gasp sounded behind them. Seifer's eyes snapped open. Over Rinoa's shoulder, he saw Quistis standing very still. She was watching them, her left hand over her mouth.  
He ripped away from Rinoa as fast as she could. She turned around and saw Quistis.  
"Quistis!" Rinoa gushed. "Hi there!" Rinoa dashed over to Quistis, who was looking quite pale. Seifer slowly began to follow Rinoa.  
"Guess what!" Rinoa bragged loudly. "Seifer and I are now a couple!"  
No! Seifer thought. Rinoa-- damnit...  
When he was over there, Rinoa wiggled herself in his unwanting arms. "Well, maybe we'll just go and screw a few times. Just like we did before! Remember those nights, Seifer?"  
He swallowed, watching Quistis' face stare in shock on how bold Rinoa was being. "....I remember," he said flatly.  
"What's wrong?" Rinoa asked him, her pretty eyes wide.   
He forced a smile. "Nothing's wrong, 'Noa."  
Rinoa beamed. She looked at Quistis. "Quistis? Would you mind going back inside?" She added cheerfully, "I want to go make out with him now. And, well, hehe, maybe even more than that."  
Quistis' face completely crumpled. She didn't say anything. She cast a hard look in Seifer's direction, then turned around and marched into the house.  
"She looked mad," Rinoa pointed out. "Oh well! Let's go have some, hehe, fun!"  
Seifer was definitely NOT in the mood. He had to ball his hands into fists; it was all he could do to not strangle her.  
He loved Quistis so much, it hurt. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. And it took kissing Rinoa Heartilly to figure that out.  
She was trying to pull off his long gray coat and shirt, and they were still just outside the door!  
"Stop it!" He hissed at her, roughly shoving her hands away.  
"Ooh!" She giggled. "I love it when they place hard to get!"  
He blinked and suddenly found her lips on his. He quickly pushed her away. He stepped past her and began to walk very quickly down the beach away from the house. He needed to get away from Rinoa.  
Suddenly, he was falling down. He hit hard, feeling startled. He rolled onto his back and let out a startled cry when Rinoa jumped on him. She once again tried to kiss him. She had tripped him, the bitch.  
He shoved her off and this time climbed on top of her. He glared angrily and wanted to spit in her face.  
The movement had caused Rinoa to loose her breath. "Ow! ...Seifer! ...Get off me!"  
"Shut up!" He growled. "You stupid bitch!"  
That quieted her down, finally. "...What's wrong?"  
"You ruined my life with Quistis!" Seifer swore.  
"What?"  
"Don't you get it?" He spat angrily. "I love her!"  
"You love Quistis?" It struck her as funny. She grinned. "Why? She's a nobody."  
He didn't like that. He slapped her hard. "Don't you ever say that again!"  
She spit him in the face. "Get off of me you big bully!"  
"Listen to me first!" He held her down. "When I get off of you, I want you to leave and never return. You got that?"  
"Whatever," she mumbled looking furious.  
He climbed off her. She stood up and threw him a punch. It collided into his jaw. Yelping in pain, he again slapped her. She stumbled back and glared at him. "You've changed, Seifer! Don't let some snobby priss change you! Come back to us! We all miss you!"  
"Get outta here," he shouted.  
She looked at him once more, than turned around and jogged away.  
When she was gone, he looked back towards Edea's House. How was he going to apologize to Quistis? And why had the evil made Quistis kidnap Rinoa and not completely kill her?  
Seifer took a deep breath and jogged back to the house.  
  
  
  
AN: Chapter Status: Over. That was the longest chapter yet. That damn Rinoa. She knows just how to screw everything up. I guess she got over Squall's death. ANYWAYS, please review with comments or suggestions. AND RAINE: Heh heh, you and your guesses :-)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Don't Speak

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Don't Speak  
  
  
  
Quistis' face was flushed a deep red. Her throat felt so tight. She marched right back into her room and slammed the door shut. She yanked out her Save the Queen and began to whip at things in the room. Her whip hit a large golden potery vase and it shattered all over the place.  
Seifer! She cursed his name in her head. Is that why you wouldn't let me kiss you? When I was dead you got back together with Rinoa? I'll bet as soon as I killed myself you were kissing her. Maybe even before I killed myself. You jerk!   
...Why do I always fall for the ass holes? She asked herself, pained.  
She cracked her whip again, shattering the mirror at the vanity table. Letting out a tormented sigh, she dropped her whip and slugged over to the broken mirror. She bent down and picked up a rather large piece off the floor. She held it in front of her and looked at herself in it. Through the cracked glare and the little light, she saw the person she had become. She at the moment realized that she had not looked in the mirror since she had returned after two years. She hadn't given it much thought, and had been worried a lot more about other issues.  
Her prized golden hair which had been the envy of many had been neatly cut off. It had been cut to just above her shoulders (((A tad longer than Garnet's hair in FF9 after she cut it))). Qustis didn't enjoy this new look; she had wanted her hair to be long and flowing. Her skin was paler than ever. Her mouth held a constant frown. Her brilliant blue eyes were no longer brilliant but a dense bore. She seemed to have aged years in just a few days. She thought of herself as no longer a touch pretty, but a sleezy whore in her mid thirties. Of course, she thought this but did not look it.  
Quistis let out a sharp cry as her hand suddenly felt white hot pain. She instictivly tossed the glass away from her and looked down at her hands. Her hands were cut, warm blood dripping onto the floor. She must have cut them while depressing herself. She had pressed too had, damn.  
He loves Rinoa, she thought. Of course, everyone loves Rinoa. She's so pretty.  
....Wait! Quistis realized something. Why didn't Rinoa wonder why I was alive? Seifer had told her I was dead! She didn't even notice my hair! She must be really dense.  
Seifer loves Rinoa.  
Seifer loves Rinoa.  
Those three words refused to leave Quistis alone. She was alomost possitive he loved Rinoa.   
She heard the jagged old door close. She knew it was HIM entering. What should she say to him? What could he possibly want to say to her?  
"Quistis?" She heard his deep and powerfull voice call out from somewhere in the house. He sounded nervous, imagine that.  
Quistis let her blood continue to drip onto the floor. She didn't answer him, not yet.  
"Quisty?" He tried again, the fool.  
Quistis remembered her bleeding palms. She winced and pressed them against her skirt bottem. Thank god the evil didn't change her outfit. She needed to wrap her hands up in something. She walked across the room to the worn down bed. She then proceeded at tearing sections of the thin gray sheet that covered it. She took the pieces of cloth and tied them sternly around her wounded hands.   
A light knock sounded on her bedroom door. She chose to ignore it and kept tending to her wounds.   
"Quistis," Seifer called to her. "Please answer me."  
Go to hell, she thought bitterly.  
"About Rinoa," Seifer told her. "It's not what it looks."  
"Then how's it look?" Quistis spoke up. Then she added sarcasticly, "Let me guess! Little Miss. Rinoa is taking a class at Garden on How-To-Kiss. She happened to remember those steamy nights you two had and figured you'd be one to practice on? Did you give her enough practice so she'd get a passing grade? I DO hope so!"  
A dreary pause from the other side of the door. Then followed by a pained sigh. "Quistis..."  
She felt so angry. She marched over to the door and threw it open with a bang, starteling the tall blonde man. "Get the hell outta here, Seifer. Go. Leave me alone. I'm not going to sit here any longer and let you manipulate me. Do you understand?" He started to interupt her but she stopped him by poking her index finger roughly into his chest. "Not a word! Pack your things. I never want to see you again! Got that? I hate you!"  
Quistis glared him right in the eye. Her little speech must have been VERY well said. Because she witnessed something she didn't expect. A certain light in his jewel green eyes faded and died altogether. Quistis wasn't sure what it was but she figured it must have been something important. Seifer's shoulders sagged and all happy emotions what-so-ever vanished from his face. She had mentally killed him.  
"Seifer?" She asked meekly when he didn't respond for several minutes. And he still didn't respond to her. God, she had shot his nerves. She began to wonder if her dying two years ago had given him a near mental breakdown. She had then returned to him, and then dumped him. She wasn't surprised he looked ready to commit suicide.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, trying to look him in his beautiful eyes. She did not suceed.   
"Seifer?"  
His face hardened. He looked at her, "Whatever."  
He turned and began to head for the exit of the house. She followed him. "Seifer!" I'm sorry! I wish I could tell you that....  
He looked over his shoulder at her. "What do YOU want, Trepe?"  
He had called her Trepe. Not a good sign. "Listen, I'm sorry. That was wrong of me to say that, I was only--"  
"No!" He sneered.   
"Let me explain!"  
"You didn't listen to me when I tried to explain, so why should I listen you to when you try to explain?"  
He had got her there. She shut her mouth quickly.  
He stared at her for another moment, his face full of anger. She stared him right back. The look on her face read: I'm-sorry-for-being-such-a-fool.  
His face softned a little bit. He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Quisty. Rinoa... I woke up early this morning and found her tied up on the beach. I asked her what happened, she didn't remember. She, um... kissed me. I was feeling depressed lately, you know? I don't know what I was doing."  
She didn't quite understand him, but she felt he was being honest with her. She wanted despratly to change the subject.  
"So," she mumbled. Then she asked cheerfully, "what do you think of my new hair cut? Er, well, the evil cut it for me. Well? Is it me?"  
Seifer looked relieved. He smiled and reached over and ran a hand through her silk-like hair. "Not bad."  
She pretened to be offended. "That's all? Not bad? Hyne. I must look like I have a lion's mane."  
She was quite the actress. Seifer didn't know where she was coming from. "Well, I, uh..."  
She smiled and brushed his hand away from her. "Loosen up, Seifer... I forgive you... alright?"  
"Understood," he nodded.   
Something occured to her. "Hey, Seifer? Do you think the evil made someone kidnap Rinoa?"  
"Yeah," he shrugged.   
"It's not me," she said quickly. She continued when he looked at her. "When the evil was inside of me, I FELT it. I felt a black emptiness in my heart. Its gone now. I know that the evil is gone. It left me. It must have gone to someone else." She winced, "God."  
"Let's not talk about this now."  
"What?" She felt shocked. "We have to! The evil is out running around, and who knows who will be killed next."  
"It might have vanished."  
"That is always a possibility." She thought hard. "It didn't kill `Noa. Maybe it is gone. Oh, if it is, I will finally be able to have a good nights sleep! Do you think its gone?"  
"Probably," he shrugged again.  
"I hope so." She added, "I think you're right. I think--"  
"Instructor," Seifer interupted her with a sly grin. "You talk to much."  
"What!? This happens to be a very important discussion." She ignored his roll of the eyes. "I mean, I never talk this--"  
She was interupted by him once more. But this time it was not with words. He had placed a soft kiss on his lips. He pulled back and looked at her.  
The kiss had shut Quistis up completly.   
Oh god, she thought. Seifer told me he didn't love me anymore. Well, those weren't his exact words but he said he just wanted to be friends....  
....And then he kissed me.  
She had liked it. She had been without him for two years and had missed kissing him. She had missed him althogether. She stared lovingly into his jade green eyes. He stared her right back.  
Kiss me again Seifer, she silently commanded.  
He obeyed her un-spoken wishes. His eyes half closed, he dipped his head lower to meet hers. She gratefully accepted his kiss.  
Thank you, she thought. She let her eyes flutter close.  
He wrapped his right arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. His left hand was fideling with her soft hair. She took the oppertunity and wrapped her arms around him as well. The kiss deepened. Seifer was no longer laying soft butterfly-like ones on her mouth. He pressed his mouth on hers hungrily. Quistis showed him the same by roughly returning the kiss.   
Quistis reached her hands up and pulled the long gray coat from Seifer. He pulled back and looked at her, but let his coat fall to the floor. His eyes searched hers. "Quisty?"  
This is what I want. This is what you want.  
"Don't speak," she whispered with a slight giggle. "You'll ruin the moment."  
He nodded. She placed a long kiss on his lips again, then placed her hands on his chest. She pushed him gently towards the nearest bedroom. He walked backwards towards it, not once tearing his eyes from hers. As soon as they entered the room, Quistis kicked the door shut behind them.  
  
  
  
A.N.: Ahhh... hehe. Well, I swore to myself when I started to write this thing that it wouldn't turn into an NC-17. Sorry, folks. :-P Just assume they did, uh... stuff. Hehe.   
  
Lord, eighteen chapters done. Let's see... The next story I'm gonna write after I finish this one will either be a Quell or a Vinifa. Persoanlly, I play Final Fantasy 8 just to see Seifer and Quistis. But I also think Zell and Quisty would be a cute couple! **dodges attacks by ZellXLibrary Girl and ZellXSelphie fans** Eek! So maybe I'll write a Quell next. Vinifa's aren't bad either. I am a diehard fan of CloTi all the way, but Vincent would be great with Tifa also. What do you all think?????  
Should I do a Quell or Vinifa next??  
  
  
  



	19. The Evil Returns

  
  
  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Raine Ishida, because she loves Zell oh-so-much. :-)  
  
  
  
Chapter Nineteen: The Evil Returns  
  
  
"I'm gonna marry you one day," Seifer said softly. He placed a little kiss on the tip of Quistis' nose.  
"Marry me?" Quistis asked, arching a golden eyebrow. "You, Seifer Almasy, I'd have guessed would not have believed in marriage."  
"I didn't," he said with a shrug. "Until I fell in love with you."  
He knows just how to get into a woman's heart, Quistis thought. "Oh really?"  
"Yeah," he said smiling.  
"Alright," she pretended as if she had no interest in getting married. "And then when will this `one day' come?"  
"Oh," his grin broadened. "When you least expect it."  
"Let me get this straight," Quistis said with a twisted smile. "One day, I'll be drinking a glass of water or something, and then BAM! I'll be infront of a priest? Still with my glass of water?"  
"Yeah," he repeated.   
She laughed. "Then I'd better hope you don't decide to marry me when I'm in the shower. Our friends would get a load of surprises then!"  
He shrugged. "But I'd enjoy it."  
"With an attitude like that," she told him, still laughing. "You won't even get the chance to marry me."  
"We'll see about that."   
Quistis let herself collapse into a large gray sofa chair. She let out a sigh and relaxed into it. Seifer towered above her, grinning down at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. She then let her eyes closed, feeling exhausted. Neither of them had gotten very much sleep the previous night. And a hell of a night it was. Quistis remembered it as she sat in the chair at Edea's House. It had been a wonderful night.....  
  
"Quisty," Seifer called out. "Come back to me. Wake up, sleepy-head."  
"Wha...?" Quistis groaned, opening her eyes. She realized she had fallen asleep. "How long... was I out?"  
"A few hours," he told her. "You looked too peaceful to wake."  
"Then why did you?"  
He cast her a stern glance. "Are you blind? Stand up and look!"  
Quistis did as she was told. She stood from the chair, rubbing her tired eyes. She glanced around and nearly jumped out of her skin. Who other than Zell Dincht stood near Seifer.  
"Zell!" Quistis gasped. "W, what are you doing here?"  
"Hiya Quistis," Zell gave her a wave. "Seifer called me up and told me to come down and see you." He looked at Seifer, "Man, you told me she was dead!"  
"I was," Quistis said before Seifer. "I was dead. I killed myself."  
Zell turned his attention back to her. "But... why?"  
She bit her lower lip hard. "I'm not sure. Things were getting bad. I was killing people. It had to be stopped. I had to be stopped. I died, but the evil still lived on in ,y body. It used my body to do whatever it wanted. On Seifer's 23rd birthday, the evil came back to him. It then left my body completely. I was alive again. I'm still not sure why the evil let me live again. However, I'm back. ....Zell?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You look so sad," she noticed. "What's wrong?"  
"N-nothing!!" Zell quickly stammered out.  
Seifer jumped into the conversation. "I asked Zell to come because, well, he missed you a lot, Quistis. And I know he'd be happy to see you're alive."  
"That's right," Zell nodded. "It was hard thinkin' you were dead."  
"I understand," Quistis said, lowering her head.  
Seifer turned around and walked out of the house onto the beach. Quistis did not notice this for she was depressing herself again, and Zell didn't notice it because he was still amazed Quistis was alive.  
"Well," Zell said, brightening. "Let's talk `bout something cooler than this! Umm..." he scratches his head. "Hey, Quistis! You got your hair cut! Lookin' good!"  
Quistis smiled. "Thanks, Zell. ....Hey, what's that say?"  
"What's what say?" Zell looked confused.  
She pointed to his right arm. On his upper part of the arm, a few words had been tattooed on.  
"Oh this?" Zell moved it so she could see it better.  
Quistis studied the wording. She read it outloud, "I love Raine Ishida." Zell, who's Raine Ishida?"  
Zell grinned at his former instructor. "This girl I met. She's so cool, and cute, too. Quistis, you'd love her. You must meet her some time."  
"I'd enjoy that," Quistis said. "Is she now your girlfriend?"  
"Yup!" Zell sounded so pleased with himself. "Irvine and Rinoa said I couldn't do it, but I did! I got a girlfriend! She's so much nicer than the Library Girl too. Remember her?"  
"Sure," Quistis said, not remembering.   
"Hey, Quistis? You alright?" Zell tried to look into her eyes. "You look sick."  
"I'll be fine." Quistis told him. "I'm just tired."  
"Why? Didn't sleep well?"  
The questioned amused her. "You could say that."  
"Huh?"  
"Nevermind," she said, feeling embarrassed. She quickly lowered her head, letting her shorter hair fall across her face so he could not see her cheeks flush red.  
"Are you sure yer okay?"  
"I'm fine," she said. She raised her head again. "Hey, where's Seifer?"  
Zell looked about. "Dunno. I didn't notice he left."  
"Neither did I," Quistis admitted. Boy, she felt bad about it, too. "He probably went outside."  
"Then I'll catch you later," Zell said.   
"What?" Quistis faced him. "But you just got here!"  
"Yeah," Zell explained. "But I gotta date with Raine. So I'll catch you later, Quistis." He gave her a spunky wave. "Stop by and see me, some time. Irvine also."  
"I'll be sure to do that," she told him, watching him leave. When he was gone, she walked from the house and out onto the beach. He was standing there, staring out into the waters. His arms crossed across his chest; his coat flapping slightly in the cool breeze.  
She stood next to him, staring into the waters.  
"Aren't you cold?" He asked her.  
She wrapped her arms around herself. "Maybe a little."  
"Well, it is January." He looked at her. "Come on, let's go inside."  
"Why were you out here?" She wanted to know.  
"I thought you'd want to be alone with him for a little bit."  
"It's no big deal. You could have stayed inside with us."  
He slipped her hand into his and began to walk back to the house with her. "...Alright."  
"Are you okay?" She asked him.  
Isn't that just the question of the day, she thought.  
"Perfect," he told her. "Why?"  
"Just wondering," she whispered.   
Something did not feel right. Something was wrong. Quistis could feel it in her bones.  
  
* * * *  
  
Pain exploded through-out her entire being. Her head pounded as if it were being slammed against the wall. It felt like it had split open and her brains were pouring out. She forced herself to open her eyes. Her eye lids felt like they weighed a ton. Never the less, she gazed around her. The dark room was blurred, her eyes blurred it. She blinked several times. She then realize she was laying on her side. Groaning loudly, she sat up, clutching her head in pain. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream.   
Her vision cleared. Her surroundings became visible.  
Quistis Trepe found herself in what appeared to be a large storage room. Boxes piled the walls, and the only door seemed to be miles away. She glanced at the floor around her and saw it was covered in blood.   
Oh god...  
She would have stood up, but she felt she wouldn't be able to. Her head was spinning so badly she felt like she would throw-up at any given moment.   
The smell of the blood covered her completely. She wondered if it was her blood.  
What on earth happened...?  
She remembered turning out the light for the night, climbing into bed next to Seifer. She remembered falling asleep.... and waking up in a storage room covered in blood.  
She hoped it was her blood. She didn't want someone else dead.  
She finally brought herself to her feet, but sagged instantly against the nearest wall. She fought her way to a tall pile of boxes, and hugged them for support. She tried to catch her breath, exhausted. She was so exhausted.  
She glanced down at her body, not surprised to find long, deep cuts going up and down her arms. Blood seeped from her wounds, dripping to the ground.   
I could have sworn the evil was out of me! Quistis thought, tears welding up in her eyes. I thought it had left me! But it hasn't! I think I killed someone else!  
Yet Quistis didn't cry. She didn't have time to cry. She spotted someone laying in a heap a dozen feet away from her.  
....Zell....  
Letting out a terrified cry, she began to run over to her fallen friend. Being so drained, she tripped and fell. She slammed onto the ground, the air being knocked from her. Struggling to draw in a breath, she began to crawl over to him.   
His eyes were closed. Several wounds were held on him.   
She had killed him. Hyne.  
For some reason, right then, Quistis wondered what Raine would do if she knew he was dead. It was a weird thought to have at that moment.  
"Oh, Zell," she whispered. "What have I done to you? I'm so sorry."  
She didn't care anymore where she was, or how she got there. She just felt a terrible longing to be dead; and not Zell.  
Suddenly, Zell's eyes fluttered open, and he stared at her innocently. "Quisty?"  
Quistis burst into sobs, she was so relieved. She had not killed him after all.  
  
  
  
AN: Chapter Status: Over. If you're confused, don't worry. You're suppose to be. You don't know yet how the hell Quistis got to be in some sorta storage room. :-) Raine, what did you think about the chapter? ;-)  
  
  
  
  



	20. Seifer Knows

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty: Seifer Knows  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" Zell asked Quistis in a tired voice.   
Quistis struggled to stop her tears. "I... don't know."  
Zell groaned and closed his eyes. "My whole body hurts. Why?"  
Quistis' own eyes traced the cuts that crossed his body. "You have a few cuts. But they don't seem serious. Zell? Can you sit up?"  
"Yeah," he whispered. His eyes opened again and he sat up. His face was very pale. He looked at her and grimaced. "Quistis? You're covered in blood."  
Already she noted he was sounding better. "I'm alright. Don't worry."  
"Even your hair is drenched," he pointed out.  
It was true. Her blonde hair was now the color of a volcano at sunset. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm worried about you. Can you stand? Do you need help?"  
He stood on his own, which is something that she couldn't do. The devil was still dissecting her brain. She felt a wave of nausea as she tried to stand.  
"Oh god," she whispered, sagging back down.  
She felt Zell's hands on her arms. "Come on, you can do it. I'll help you."  
He helped her to her shaking feet. She held onto him for a moment then pushed herself away. It was a difficult task for her at that moment.  
"There's a door over there," Zell showed her. "Let's get the hell outta here."  
"Wait," she mumbled. She asked hopefully, "Do you remember what happened?"  
He hesitated before answering. "I saw a flash of blonde hair..." He regarded her sadly. "I know that it is hard for you to hear."  
She shuddered. "I'll get over it."  
So I did it. I almost killed him. Hyne, help me.  
She forced a laugh. "You must be invisible, Zell! You almost died twice, but didn't!"  
He didn't laugh. "Yeah."  
Quistis started for the door. Her efforts were slow, but she eventually made it. The door was unlocked, and the two of them stumbled out to find they were in Balamb Garden.  
"We didn't go far," Quistis muttered. "Zell, go to the informatory."  
"What about you?"  
"I just want to go home," she explained.  
"Matron's old place?"  
"Yes," she whispered. Her head still spun.  
He left her then, alone in the halls. It had to be sometime in the night; it was dark and nobody roamed the halls. She started for the front door, struggling along, gasping in pain.   
I'll never make it, she thought.   
She clenched her teeth tight to keep from screaming.   
I just want to sleep it all away.  
She felt herself beginning to lose consciousness. Her vision dimmed, everything had shadows all around. Her feet stumbled, and she felt herself falling. Falling down, where the floor would soon meet her. She would hit hard, like a contract sign and sealed. She let her eyes shut as she fell, expecting to be knocked unconscious from her headache or from the floor. Yet Quistis never hit the floor. She felt herself being lowered slowly to the ground by a strong pair of arms. She wanted to see who had caught her, but her eyes refused to open. She now lay on her back on the cold, hard ground.  
"You okay?" A cold voice called out to her.  
She knew it was Seifer the moment he took a breath to speak. His aura around him had let her know who it was. His voice confirmed her suspicions. Cold and hard yet calm and reassuring was his voice.  
I'll never be okay again, she wanted to say.  
"Quistis?" He called. "Wake up! Snap out of it!"  
I just want to sleep it all away... drift, fly, whatever. I don't care. As long as I am flying AWAY, I'll be alright.  
She felt at an almost eerie peace. She felt the same peace she had felt when she had died two years ago. A sad warmness crept throughout her body. Her headache completely vanished and she no longer needed to vomit somewhere.  
I'm flying....  
The wonderful `flying' experience lasted only a mere two seconds longer, for she was slapped across the face. Boy, did that bring her to it. Her eyes snapped open and her headache returned, worse than before.   
"Owww," she moaned, her hands suddenly at her head.  
"Sorry," he said sincerely. "I didn't know I hit you that hard."  
"No," she mumbled. "Headache."  
He helped her stand up, letting her lean against him. She stared at him, shocked. "Seifer? You're...hurt."  
He had a trickle of blood running down the left side of his face. He quickly wiped it away. "I'm fine. What happened?"  
She winced at his question. "Fell asleep... woke up in pain... Found Zell laying several feet away... He's okay."  
"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.   
"Headache," she complained again. "God, it hurts."  
"Let's get you to the Infirmatory."  
For once in her 23 years of being on the planet, counting the two she'd been dead for, she obeyed without a slight disagreement. Usually she would disagree about some detail in the plan. Now, all she wanted to do was sleep.  
Hyne, she thought. Where had Seifer come from? He just swooped in and saved me, like an angel from the heavens.  
"Thank you," she whispered.   
With his help, they walked slowly but surely to the infimatory. They found Zell inside, laying on one of the beds.  
"Seifer," Zell called. "Where'd you come from?"  
"Around," Seifer mumbled, helping Quistis onto another cott.  
"Thank you," Quistis whispered again.  
"Sure," he said with a shrug. He glanced around, "Where the hell is that doctor?"  
"Sleeping," Zell told him groggily. "It IS the middle of the night. So I'm gonna sleep too. She'll find me here in the morning. Later."  
He instantly passed out, sleeping soundly.  
Quistis sighed and closed her eyes. It felt so good to lay down. "Seifer?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You can go if you want."   
"No," he said. "I'm worried about you. I'm staying right here."  
"No, just go," she whispered. Then she wondered something. "How.... did you get... here? How did you... get... hurt?"  
Her heart broke when she heard the confusion in his voice. "I'm not sure. I was sleeping at Matron's old house and when I woke up I was in a hallway at Garden." She heard him moving. "My head was cut." He had probably inspected his wound. "I walked through the halls and found you staggering along... Then you just fell forward, and you know the rest."  
"Please leave," she muttered. She didn't want him to think she didn't want him around, but she wanted him to not worry and go back to his home. To THEIR home.  
"No," he said firmly. "I'm not going anywhere. You look sick, Quistis. Really sick. You could die in the night for all I know. Understand? I'm not leaving."  
She was in no mood to argue. "Alright."  
Feeling exhausted, she let herself drift off into a pained sleep.  
* * * *   
Seifer Almasy crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't get it."  
"You see," Zell Dincht told him. "I told Quistis that all I remembered was a flash of blonde hair."  
"So It's still in Quistis?" Seifer wanted to know.  
"Yo, what is `It' anyways?" Zell asked. "Nobody ever told me."  
"We don't know either," Seifer explained. He was getting impatient. "Is It still in Quistis?"  
"I told Quistis all I remembered was blonde hair," Zell repeated. "Which has to be the biggest lie I ever told."  
"Then what do you remember?" Seifer demanded.  
Zell looked at him. "Do you really want to know?"  
* * * *  
Quistis rolled over with a yawn. Her eyes fluttered open and peered around her. She still lay on the bed in the infirmatory. She was pleased to know her horrible headache had vanished. She sat up, feeling her head. She found a nasty bump on the back, but nothing to sever. She climbed off the bed and padded from the room. It was early morning, so Quistis wasn't surprised to see that the doctor hadn't arrived yet.   
Zell was sitting there drinking a can of Coke. He looked lively and well.  
"Hello," she said cheerfully. "Isn't it a tad to early for Coke, Zell?"  
He glanced up at her when she spoke. His face grew serious. "Seifer's gone."  
Oh, she thought. He must have gone home after all. "I see. I'll catch up with him later, I guess."  
"No," he said. His voice held worry. It made her freeze. "He's gone, Quistis."  
"What do you mean, `gone?'"   
"Gone. Vanished." He swallowed, looking guilty. "This morning he said not to try and find him. He said not to be afraid."  
"Why?" She asked. Is he afraid of me being evil?  
"You're not sure?"  
"No, I'm not!" She snapped. "Where did he go? Why?"  
"Quistis," Zell began. "Seifer... He..."  
"Well!?"  
Zell looked away with a sorrowful sigh. "If you want to find him, go find Fuijin and Raijin. Ask him to tell you then."  
Quistis nodded. "Thanks Zell." She started for the door.  
"Yo," Zell called after her.  
She turned. "Yes?"  
"Don't tell him I told you!"  
"I won't," she started again to leave. "Tell your new girlfriend I said hello."  
She left quickly, heading for Balamb town.  
  
  
  
  
AN: Why did Seifer run away from Quisty? :-P   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Who Will Die Next?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Who Will Die Next?  
  
  
  
Quistis found Raijin and Fujin near the waters at Balamb Town. They seemed to know she was coming. While Raijin backed up a step, Fujin held her ground.  
Her good eye stared at Quistis suspiciously. "WHAT?"  
"Where is he?" Quistis demanded sharply.  
"WHO?" Fujin asked back.  
Quistis snorted. "Don't pretend you don't know who I'm talking about."  
Quistis' blue eyes flickered in Raijin's retreating direction. "Where are you going?"  
He froze as Fujin whirled around to glare at him. "Huh? Oh, S-Seifer? He's not here, ya know."  
"I know he was here!" Quistis cried out shrilly. "Tell me where he went."  
Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught Fujin briefly shake her head at Raijin, silencing him. She turned back to accuse Fujin. "Where is he?"  
"NOT TELL." Fujin said. She sliced her hand through the air. "LEAVE."  
"Yeah," Raijin chimed in. "Get outta here. Seifer doesn't wanna see you, ya know."  
Ah, he had just told her that Seifer WAS there. Fujin was pissed, and turned and gave him a nasty kick in the left shin.  
"Where is he," Quistis asked softly. "Please tell me. I need to talk to him."  
Her nicer tone made Fujin's hard features also soften. "NOT ALLOWED."  
Quistis touched her heart. "Fujin, please... I love Seifer. If you've ever been in love, you'd understand and let me see him."  
Her comment pissed Fujin off again. Unsure why, Quistis bit her lower lip.  
"YOU." Fujin spat out, her nostrils flaring. "TOOK HIM AWAY."  
"Yeah," Raijin spoke out. "Fujin loves him too, ya know?"  
Fujin once more kicked Raijin, and Raijin went down in pain.  
"You do?" Quistis couldn't hold back the surprise in her voice.  
"YOU RUINED IT," Fujin said angrily.   
"I'm... sorry," Quistis told the silver haired woman. Quistis knew that Fujin loved Seifer longer than she had.  
Fujin grinded her teeth together. "LEAVE OR DIE."  
"I need to talk to him," Quistis said hopelessly.   
"FINE," Fujin told her. "THAN DIE."  
"Whoa!" Raijin called. He placed a large hand on Fujin's shoulder. "Calm down, ya know?"  
She shook him off, preparing herself for battle. Quistis hesitated but then pulled out her Save The Queen.   
"Back off Fujin," Quistis warned. "I've kicked your ass before, and I'll do it again."  
"BITCH." Fujin swore.  
"Stop," came a cool voice from behind them.  
Both Fujin and Quistis looked to see Seifer a few yards away. He began to walk slowly towards them as both women stared.  
"What the hell is the matter with you?" Seifer demanded of both of them.   
"Seifer..." Quistis began, but suddenly she was at a loss for words.  
"Hmmm?" He asked. "Do you have a good excuse?"  
I said that once, Quistis remembered. Long ago... Heh, what a coincidence.   
She smiled at the little memory.  
"You like me yelling like this, Trepe?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest.  
Quistis lost her smile instantly. What was his problem?   
"They were fightin' over ya," Raijin informed him. Both ladies cast him a hard glare.  
"Heh heh heh..." Seifer chuckled. He paced back and forth. "...Sorry, Fujin. I'm not yours."  
Fujin lowered her gaze.  
"...Sorry Quistis," he continued. "I'm not yours either. I am nobody's. Got it? So all of you just leave me alone." He eyed all three of them. "It was a mistake coming here."  
Quistis watched in shock as he turned his back and began to walk away. The black hole in her heart grew. She stepped forward, speaking out. "Seifer!"  
He stopped but did not look back. "What?"  
"Please tell me why!" She knew he could hear the pain in her voice. Everyone could hear it.  
"Leave me alone, Trepe." He said.  
"You can't do this!" Quistis cried out. She took a few more steps forward. "Don't you get it? You can't DO this to people! You can't make them love you then abandon them when they need you the most! God damnit, Seifer!"  
Her short outburst made him laugh. He spun around and looked at her. "Then you shouldn't have gotten involved with me in the first place, huh? You should realized I would do this. Come on! Don't you remember who I was before!? I was ALWAYS like this. So don't go acting all surprised. Don't go around crying and whining like the bitch that you are. I don't wanna hear it. NOBODY wants to hear it, Trepe. Nobody likes you. I mean, how many friends do you have? None! You may have had one or two, but they died! Get it yet? Everyone, including myself, hates you."  
He had just killed her. She felt like he had pierced her heart with a sword. She didn't let herself sag or faulter, however. She stood proud and strong. She simply gave him a twisted and cruel smile. She walked right past him in a cool and confident manner. As she walked by, she stopped and glanced over her shoulder.  
"And how many friends might you have?" She asked scornfully. "Think about that the next time you throw someone behind you."  
She continued to walk away. Not one of them could have guessed she was offended by the outburst. She had that allure about her. She had done it so many times it was second nature to her. She was used to being rejected by everyone.  
She promised herself right then to NEVER again fall in love with Seifer Almasy. She knew that if she did, they would again fight and break up. If he apologized to her, maybe she'd consiter being friends. He was, after all, the only one she could really talk to. Friends, but thats where she'd draw the line. No more romance between them. Nothing at all would follow after this.  
She left Balamb Town in a hurry. Her destination was Edea's House. She would collect her few belongings and head back to Garden. Seifer could have Edea's House. It held far too many memories for her.  
...Falling in love...  
...Almost being murdered...  
...Dying...  
...Find Seifer with Rinoa...  
Quistis shuddered and told herself not to think any more than she had. She was beginning to depress herself. She told herself quickly she would be in and out of Edea's House very fast.   
  
* * * *   
  
"So, Quisty," Zell said while chewing a piece of hot dog. Bits and pieces flew from his mouth and hit Quistis. She had to keep flicking them away as he spoke. "Tell us more `bout dying. Did ya go to Heaven? IS there a Heaven?"  
Quistis thought before answering. "I don't know where I was. I think I was still in my body, actually."  
"Really?" Asked the dark haired girl sitting next to Zell.   
Quistis blinked in surprise. It was really the first time she had spoken since they sat down nearly ten minutes prior. They were all enjoying a nice, disgusting meal in Balamb Garden's cafeteria. Quistis personally hated the hot dogs, while Zell and his new squeeze seemed to absolutely love them.  
When Quistis had arrived back at Garden, Cid allowed her a dorm room. Well, first he started to cry when he saw her. Everyone in Garden was in total shock seeing she was still alive. Seifer had told them she was dead. She had to lie and say she was off vacationing... for two years... in a beautiful island far away. People were pissed Seifer had lied, and she enjoyed it. Quistis was not to fond of Seifer at the moment.  
She had dumped her belongings off in a rather large dorm room. As soon as she left, she was attacked. The predators was Zell and a quiet girl.  
"Yo!" Zell had said, patting Quistis on the back. "Welcome, uh, home!! Hey hey! Meet Raine Ishida!"  
"Pleased to meet you," Quistis said. She shook the smaller girl's hand.  
"Likewise," Raine said sweetly.   
Quistis was impressed dear ol' Zell had gotten a girl like Raine. Quistis had often amused herself that Zell would one day marry The Library Girl, for he'd get no other. Yet now he had a tattoo saying, "I Love Raine Ishida" on his arm.   
Raine Ishida reminded Quistis of Raine Loire, and not just because of their similar names. Raine had fine dark brown hair that spun down her back in careless waves. Her eyes were bright, two green jewels that could look right into a person. Like Raine Loire, she was quiet and soft-spoken. She blushed slightly from just shaking Quistis' hand.  
"Zell's told me a lot about you," Quistis said coolly. "And I'm glad to see you aren't the toad that Zell described you as! Hah hah hah! Oh, sweetie, don't look so alarmed. I am only joking, I assure you. Zell has said nothing but kind things about you."  
"A, alright," Raine muttered, still looking frazzled.  
"We were just gonna go for dinner!" Zell cheered, excited over the event. "Hey, come with us, Quistis!"  
"I'll pass."  
"No, please?" Raine asked. "I'd love you to talk with us."  
"...Alright," Quistis agreed after a moments hesitation. "I'll go."  
  
And now they sat, eating hot dogs and discussing Quistis' death experience in the cafeteria.  
"I don't remember any of it," Quistis told them. "Oh, sure, I remember my eyes closing and dying, but then I woke up and it was two years later."  
"Gee," Zell said. "How weird. I was telling Raine how--"  
  
~*Ding.*~  
A voice who was not Cid came over the loudspeaker. "Good evening, students and instructors of Garden. I'm afraid I have some bad news. I'm sure most of you remember Sorceress Edea from her reign nearly five years ago. All of you know she is Headmaster Cid's wife... I regret to inform you all that she was... found murdered just a short while ago."  
  
Quistis let out a low gasp. Zell's mouth fell open. Raine's eyes widened.  
  
"We suspect that the murderer is the same who killed Commander Squall and SeeD student Selphie. We are telling you this so that you keep your highest alert out. The Training Center is closed down for a few days, in case you are attacked while training by yourself. All other education centers inside Garden will be open, but highly trained SeeD's will be at every corner. Stay safe, students."  
~*Ding.*~  
  
"Oh god," Quistis whispered.   
Matron's dead!? No! It can't be! I couldn't have killed her! I've been awake the entire day!!   
Quistis shuddered. Did someone else kill Matron? ....Is the evil not inside me, after all?  
"Zell," Quistis whispered. "Do you remember me attacking you the other day?"  
"...I saw blonde hair," he told her.  
"Was it me?"  
"Quistis..."  
"Tell me, god damnit!" She swore angrily. She lunged across the table and grabbed Zell by his collar. Raine gasped and stood up as well. "Was it me!?"  
"...It wasn't you," Zell reluctantly told her.  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me that before?"  
"'Cause I knew you'd worry..."  
"Who was it?"  
"Think," Zell said. "Who else do you know very well that has blonde hair?"  
Quistis let go of Zell and pulled back, feeling completely numb. She couldn't believe it.  
"Seifer," Quistis whispered. "Seifer attacked you?"  
"Its in him," Zell explained. He rubbed his neck. "Oh Hyne. Before you woke up in the informatory, I told him who It was in. He got very cold and quiet. He told me to make sure you didn't go after him. He said he didn't want you to get hurt."  
"Oh no," Quistis whispered. So that's why he pushed me away so cruelly, she knew. It was all making sense.  
Raine remained very quiet through the entire explanation from Zell. She was quite pale, and was staring at Quistis with an odd expression on her face.  
"So Seifer's here..." Zell said, shaking his head. "And he killed Matron."  
"HE didn't," Quistis objected. "IT did." She cast a look at Raine. "Don't look so scared of me, Raine. Zell will tell you I never act this way. I just panicked is all."  
"Understood," Raine said with a nod.   
"I must leave," Quistis said. "I must find him. Bye, Zell. Bye, Raine. Nice meeting you."  
"Yeah," Raine said. "Don't get hurt, Quistis."  
As she started to leave, Zell grabbed her arm. His face was deadly serious.   
"Who dies next, Quistis?" He asked her. "Who will die next?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  



	22. I Can’t Break My Promise

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: I Can't Break My Promise  
  
  
  
  
Quistis Trepe was not at all surprised to find that Seifer had left Balamb town. When she had approached Raijin and Fujin again, they had acted like they expected her to return.   
"Where is he?" Quistis demanded without a hello.  
"GONE." Fujin said bitterly. "YOUR FAULT."  
"She's right, ya know," Raijin said. "As soon as ya left, Seifer left soon after. He was all upset over somthin'. Dunno what, though."  
Fujin frowned and glanced towards her friend. "LOVE."  
"Fujin's right, ya know," Raijin repeated. "We think he still loved ya. He's completely freaked over somethin', ya know."  
"Yes," Quistis said with a sigh. "He's afraid he'll kill me."  
Fujin turned her full attention on the tall blonde, while Raijin tossed his head back and burst out laughing.  
"Kill ya!?" He said while gasping for breaths between laughs. "We told him we'd do it for him, ya know!? Why he afraid he'll kill ya? Doesn't he want to!?"  
Fujin let out an angry snarl and kicked Raijin in the left shin for the 20th time in two days.   
"Yeeow!" Raijin cried out, grabbing his shin in pain. "Fuj, what was that for!? What did I do?"  
"SHUT UP." Fujin commanded. She turned her good eye back to Quistis. "EXPLAIN."  
"It's a very long story," Quistis told her, placing a pale hand to her own forehead. "Too long to explain, it is. If you know where Seifer is, please tell me. His life depends on it, Fujin."   
Fujin shook her head, so Quistis went on. "I know you love him. I know you love him just as much as I do. I know you loved him long before I did. I never knew that you did, and I'm so sorry he fell in love with me and not you. I wish..."   
Quistis coughed, then continued. "...That I could go back and change it all. I wish I'd never fallen in love with him." She closed her eyes briefly. "I wish he had killed me that day on the beach. When he held me under water, I wanted to live. Now that I look back, I wish he had kept me under until I was gone. Hell, I even did die once. But It brought me back... just to torture me and him."  
"It?" Raijin asked.  
"It is the one who threatens Seifer's life," Quistis told him. "It is the one who killed Squall and Selphie. It is the one that ruined my life... I'll never forgive It."  
"What is It?" Raijin asked again.  
"...I'm not very sure," Quistis admitted. "But it is far more challenging than anything we have ever faced."  
Fujin had been deadly silent through it all. Her eye closed slightly and she sighed. "If you want to find Seifer, go to where you fell in love with him. I'm sure he'll be there. I'm sure he wants to see you again, Instructor Trepe. Go find him and be with him. If he is in as much danger as you claim... save him. For me. For us all."  
Quistis was momentarily shocked Fujin had spoken true English. But Quistis had heard it from the albino before and wasn't going to say anything of it.  
"...Thank you," Quistis whispered. She started to back away. "I won't forget that, Fujin. No matter what happens, I'll remember you. And what you mean to everyone."  
Fujin obviously didn't understand what Quistis was talking about, but that was OK. She understood enough to nod and give a slight smile.  
Quistis hurried to Edea's House.  
  
* * * *  
  
How did Quistis ever gather the courage to do it? Seifer asked himself. How was she ever able to kill herself?  
He nodded grimly as he stared out into the never-ending waters at Edea's House. He had a horrible headache.   
I have to do it, he knew. I have to kill myself. If It is in me, it might make me kill Quistis.... No, I won't let it happen. I can stop It. I can kill myself.  
As water splashed over his boots, he found himself now shaking his head.  
Yet Quistis killed herself and it still used her body. So killing himself wouldn't do any good. It wold probably only make Quistis have a heart attack.  
Poor Quistis. She had put on such a good act when he had told her he hated her. She might not have known it, but he could see the tears welding up in her eyes as she stalked by him.   
Seifer's hands were shaking. He dropped himself down to his knees, and was waist up in the water. He looked at his hands. They were stained with blood. They had been caked with it for a while. Now he decided to try and wash it off. He knew he had probably murdered someone. He was terrified to find out who it was.  
Now I know why Quistis went into such denial when I told her who Squall and Selphie's killer REALLY was.  
He dipped his hands into the cool ocean water, letting a few waves slap into him. He gathered some rough sand up into his hands and began to scrub at the blood. Another wave crashed into him, sending a spray of water up into his eyes.   
"Don't."  
Seifer turned his head sharply at the sound of the female voice. He could recognize that voice from anywhere, even though he couldn't see who it was. His jade green eyes were blurred and stung from the salt water.  
"Don't what?" He asked Quistis as he continued to scrub his hands.  
"Don't kill yourself," Quistis said in a knowing voice. "It's not worth it. Trust me; I'd know."  
"I'm not gonna," he snapped angrily. His vision had finally cleared and he saw that his hands were clean. Yet he continued to scrub. He wanted an excuse not to look at her.  
"Then what the hell are you doing?" She demanded, her own voice sounding angry.  
He sighed and climbed to his feet, water dripping from his clothing. He looked at her. "You wouldn't understand."  
She snorted slightly. "No? I've killed the two people who ment the most to me. You've killed the person who you could really talk to. Don't look at me like that, you idiot. I know It is inside of you. I know It killed Matron."  
"How did you know?"  
She grinned slyly at the question. "Don't you remember? Three years ago I was the most brilliant instructor around."  
"That was five years ago," he corrected her.  
She winced, loosing her smile. "Damn. You're right. I keep forgetting. Don't be too harsh on me, I was dead for two years."  
How did she know It was in me?  
"I know."  
"Say something else, please!" She began to walk towards him, her face held worry. "You're turning into Squall!"  
Who told her It was in me?  
"I don't want to do that," he said. "Squall's dead."  
She stopped walking, looking down. "Yes, I remember. So is Selphie. For five years? God."  
Who the hell told her!?  
"Listen, Quistis," Seifer said. He walked towards her. "Things have been tough. I know that most people don't go through with this. And I don't have a fucking clue why it happens to you. But it has. Move on. Forget about Squall and Selphie. They're history."  
She didn't like that. Her brilliant blue eyes clouded over. "What did you say?"  
He shrugged. "Nothing."  
Zell! He finally thought. Zell told her. That little prick. I'm gonna kick his sorry...  
"Please don't push me away," she said. He lost his thoughts. "I can help you get through this."  
"Nobody can help me. This is something that nobody can help me with."  
She touched her heart. "You helped me get through it."  
He scrawled. "How?"  
"You loved me."  
"And that made you feel better?"  
"Nobody has ever loved me before. And Hyne, I was nearly twenty when you loved me."  
"...How's Cid taking Matron's death?" Seifer asked, changing the subject.  
"I haven't talked to him yet," she answered. "He's probably freaking out, however."  
"How'd you take it?"  
She looked pained. "I was upset. But I didn't cry, Seifer. Can you believe that? When Squall died, I almost threw myself over the balcony. When Selphie died, I was a mess also. But when Matron died, I didn't cry. I guess I've seen too much death to be affected so badly anymore."  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
He sighed. "Back at Balamb Garden, I treated you like shit. I'm sorry, Quisty. I was only trying to... I knew that if.... .....I love you, Quistis. I always will."  
He moved closer to her.  
"And that will always mean so much to me," she told him.  
He bent his head to kiss her. He was startled when she suddenly pulled back and walked several steps away.  
"And I'm sorry also," she told him. "For doing this to you. But back at Balamb Garden, you broke my heart. I know it was all a big act. But... I hated you that day. I truly hated you. And I made a promise never to fall in love with you again. I'm going to keep that promise, okay? Please understand. My heart has been broken by you one to many times."  
Nice going, moron. You blew it.  
"But Quistis..." he objected.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.   
She turned and made her way back to the house, leaving him alone on the beach.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Squall, I Promise.

Chapter Twenty-Three: Squall, I Promise.   
  
  
  
The warm sun on her face felt good. She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling at a wonderful peace. She could hear birds singing away. She could hear children playing nearby. She could feel his hand in hers, holding on to it tightly. Her heart soured high like a eagle in the sky.   
Life was good.   
She let her eyes open, the smile remaining on her face. She sat in a pretty park. Where the park was, she was not sure.   
A little boy ran past her. He was screaming, his arms stretched ahead of him like he wanted to grab something. A little girl was chasing after him. The girl was giggling, her long black hair flowing behind her.   
"That's cute," Quistis Trepe said softly. She tilted her head slightly to the right.   
"Yeah," Squall Leonhart said. She saw him nod his head in agreement out of the corner of her eye.   
"Remember us being so little...?" She asked him. "Chasing each other down the steps of the orphanage, out onto the beach and into the water?"   
He shrugged and looked at her. "...Not really. Nobody liked me back then."   
"That's not true," she objected.   
He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"   
She blushed. "I liked you back then. I always really liked you." She covered her face with her free hand.   
He squeezed her hand tighter in his. "Thanks, Quistis. That means a lot to me."   
"Not many people back then liked me, either." she told him in a sad voice. "I was code-named Bossy Little Quisty, after all." she laughed heartily. "I guess I never grew out of it!"   
"No, you didn't," he said jokingly. "You're still as bossy as they come."   
The little boy and the girl chasing him ran by them again. I reminded Quistis of being that age. She missed being so little, without a care.   
Suddenly, her heart ached something awful. The beautiful sun clouded over with dark clouds. The sun was actually blocked out completely. The little boy and girl stopped running. Every child in the park was screaming in terror.   
Life was no longer good.   
"Such a pretty day," Squall said, as if nothing were wrong.   
"Squall," Quistis moaned. She stood up, looking pained. He was instantly at her side.   
"What's wrong?"   
"Why are they," she started, pointing at the children. "Screaming? Where is the sun?"   
A dark shadow formed on the black haired little girls face. It remained there, and the girl stopped screaming. Then the worst happened. The little girl turned on the boy she had been innocently chasing only minutes before. She grabbed him by the throat and began to choke him. The boy did nothing to protect himself. He just, like all the other children, stood there screaming.   
When the boy was dead and no longer screaming, the wicked girl moved to the next child.   
"Squall!" Quistis screamed. "We've got to stop her!"   
"We can't," Squall said calmly. He gently pushed her back so she was sitting down again. "We can't stop her."   
"We can't let the children die!" Quistis objected.   
"We must," Squall said. "There is no stopping her. If there was stopping her, I'd still be alive, wouldn't I?"   
She had completely forgotten she had killed him. She had thought they were just enjoying a day in the park as the couple she'd always wished them to be. Tears filled her eyes. "I can stop her somehow."   
"If there was stopping her," he repeated. "Selphie'd still be alive, wouldn't she?"   
"I can stop her," Quistis sobbed, her shoulders sagging.   
"Protect Rinoa," Squall said. "For me? I can't save her from where I am. But you can save her. Don't let It near her."   
"Who is It?" Quistis cried, frantic. "Squall, tell me. Please! I can't battle something if I don't know what it is!"   
He didn't seem to hear her very well. He was becoming transparent. "Save her, for me."   
She was crying heavily now. "Squall? Don't go. Don't leave me."   
"I gotta," he told her sadly.   
"I love you, Squall," she told him.   
"I love you too, Quistis," he admitted. "You're my best friend."   
"And nothing more?"   
"I'm sorry," he said. "I'll always love Rinoa in that light. But you mean just as much to me, okay?"   
She was crumbling. "I understand."   
Another scream was silenced as a child was murdered by this evil girl. It was a symbol, Quistis knew. She WAS this little girl in some way. Quistis was just a normal person, like the girl, and then was possessed. Then Quistis killed everyone she loved, just as the little girl was doing. Everyone was scared.   
She glanced back at Squall. He was only an outline. She had to squint to see him.   
"Squall, no!" She shouted. Her arms went around him. Yet she grabbed nothing; he had completely vanished. She lay on the cold, hard ground, crying bitter tears.   
"Don't leave me," she mumbled. She buried her face in the ground. "Don't leave me alone."   
She shut her eyes tight, praying to Hyne he'd return to her. She rolled on her back, opening her eyes. The gray sky glared down at her. The entire world hated her for what she had done. Squall was still gone. She sat up, trying to block out the screams from around her. She realized that the wicked girl was gone. Now all the remaining children were staring at her, still screaming.   
Four children lay dead on the ground.   
Quistis stood up, her tears stopping. She raced for the nearest child; a short girl with curly red hair and frightened brown eyes. Quistis wrapped her hands around the girl's throat and began to choke her.   
As the girl died, Quistis screamed along with the other children. She screamed and screamed as the girl collapsed into her arms. She screamed as she let the girl fall to the ground. She screamed as she grabbed the next kid and began to kill him also.   
She continued to scream even after every child lay dead on the ground. She was the only one screaming as she fell to her knees. Her throat was raw, but the terrified and pained wails continued to pour from her throat. She collapsed and curled herself up into a little ball. She screamed even after she knew the devil had claimed her soul for all eternity.   
She wondered if she'd scream forever.   
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
Quistis woke up screaming. She instantly clamped her hands over her mouth and forced herself to stop.   
She sat there for a moment, terror overwhelming her. Her heart pounded furiously against her ribs. She was shaking something awful.   
She climbed out of bed only to fall to her knees on the wooded floor.   
She was at Garden, in her dorm room. She had gone there after she had ditched Seifer. She briefly wondered how he was doing.   
The blonde woman waited until she stopped shaking to stand up. She paced the tiny room for a few moments, biting her lip. She remembered the dream VERY clearly. She remembered every detail. She walked to the window and peered out at the sky.   
Squall wanted her to protect Rinoa. She would do so.   
"Squall, I promise," she told the sky. "I'll protect Rinoa from It. Don't worry, she's safe."   
Quistis vowed to protect Rinoa with her life.


	24. Moving On

Chapter Twenty-Four: Moving On   
  
  
  
  
  
I wonder if I could ever grow to be friends with Rinoa? She was always nice to me, but I always treated her like dirt. Why? Oh, that's right. She took Squall from me. Then, a short while ago, she tried to take Seifer. That bitch. I want to kill her.   
No... I can't kill her. I promised Squall I'd keep her safe.   
What am I talking about? I just had a silly dream. Nothing more. Squall didn't appear to me in a vision. My mind is just playing tricks on me. God, Quistis. Get a grip.   
Quistis peered down at her hands. They were shaking badly. She let out a high-pitched laugh, clasping her hands tightly together.   
I'm losing it. Hyne, help me.   
Quistis flung open the bedroom door and left her dorm room. She began to walk briskly down the endless hallways. She ran smack into Zell's new squeeze.   
"Ack!" Raine Ishida cried out, falling onto her butt.   
Get back into it, Quistis. She told herself as she stared down at the fallen girl.   
She reached a hand down to Raine. Raine reluctantly took it and was pulled up.   
"I'm sorry," Quistis apologized. "Excuse me, if you know, where is Zell?"   
The smaller girl pointed down the hall. "He's in his room. Do you know which one?"   
Quistis nodded. "Yes, I do. Thank you, Raine."   
"Uh huh," she muttered, continuing down the hall.   
Quistis hurried down to Zell's room, feeling sick to her stomach. She desperately needed someone to talk to. And she knew that Zell was the only one she could talk to about all of this. Irvine and Rinoa had no idea, and Seifer...   
She didn't even bother knocking on her friends' door. She just barged right in. Zell jumped up from a chair when she burst through the door. He had been looking through some Weapons Monthly magazines. He appeared alarmed.   
"What's wrong!?" He asked loudly.   
She let out a miserable sigh and let herself sink onto his bed. "I need to talk to someone."   
He calmed down quickly. He sat down next to her and nodded. "Alright. Tell me everything."   
She stared at him with a raised eyebrow. He had gotten so much mature in five years.   
"I-I need to start my life over," she began. She let her eyes close. "I need to forget the last seven years of my life. I need to forget everything. I've been living in a hell dimension, Zell. I think that I'm in hell. I need to forget about Squall and Selphie and... Seifer. The three S's, huh? Can't remember Matron, either. So please never mention It or the Ultimicia incident around me ever again. I just want to become an Instructor again. I just want to live a normal life. I just want to be the snot-nosed teacher every one thought I was. Okay?"   
He nodded, his face unhappy. "Got it, Quistis. I, too, will pretend nothing ever happened. I'll forget completely about Seifer and the rest."   
"Who is Seifer?" Quistis asked with a thin smile on her face.   
Zell pretended to look confused. "I dunno."   
  
* * * *   
  
~~**Two weeks later**~~   
  
Instructor Quistis Trepe smiled as she walked into the classroom, carrying a truckload of books and paper work. She dumped it all on the large desk in the front of the room. It had taken a bit of begging, but finally she had been let back on the staff team. Cid was such a nice man.   
She quickly placed most of the papers into drawers in her desk. She turned to the black board and wrote:   
  
Instructor Trepe   
  
She then sat down at her desk and began to neatly sort out her papers. She did so while humming with a smile on her face.   
A bell sounded.   
After a minute, teens began to pour themselves into her classroom. Each of them looked at her with confusion in their eyes. They all took their seats in a semi quiet manor. The late bell sounded, and only one person jogged in a few seconds late. Quistis stood and asked them to quiet down.   
"Good morning, class." Quistis said in an intelligent voice. The voice she always spoke in before her life had been trashed. "I suppose you are all wondering where Instructor Cratfer is. Well, he will no longer be teaching here. I am your new and permanent teacher. My name is Instructor Trepe."   
Her new class was an age-group she had always taught. Most of them appeared to be 17 years old. Some were a year or two older, some a year younger.   
An older young man in the second row shot his hand up. She nodded to him.   
"So, like," he said in a deep voice. "How'd you get to become an instructor, babe? You're too hot."   
Giggles and snickers rose up from the students. Quistis rolled her eyes behind her brand new pair of classes. "Remarks like that will not be accepted in this classroom, sir."   
"The name's Newn," the guy said. "Roarki Newn." He stood and saluted her. "Nice to meet you... what's your first name?"   
She disliked him already. "Quistis, but you are not permitted to address me as that, Roarki."   
"What a nice name," he said, ignoring her wishes. "Quistis. Sounds heavenly."   
She said flatly, "now, class. I'm going to take roll. Mr. Newn, please sit down. Good, thank you. Please say `present' when I call out your name... Martia Loodwich?"   
"Present."   
"Cadin Parce?"   
"Present."   
Quistis continued to read the rest of the column. All but one of her students were there. The hour long class flew by quickly. Quistis was enjoying herself at once again teaching. She had COMPLETLY pushed Squall, Edea, Selphie, and Seifer from her head. She had such strong will. She had made herself forget about each of them.   
The class-end bell cut her off in mid sentence. The students were in a hurry to leave because it was lunch time. She let her students leave first. She then dropped her book and left the classroom.   
Roarki was leaning against the wall outside in the hallway, waiting for her. She pretended she didn't see him and walked by. He followed her at her side.   
"So, Quistis," he said. "What cha doing for lunch today?"   
"Eating," she said.   
"May I join you?" He asked in an innocent voice.   
She sighed and stopped walking. "Why?"   
"Because you look lonely." He shrugged. "I'm new here at Balamb Garden. I don't know anyone yet. It'd be nice to make a friend."   
"I'm a teacher."   
"So?"   
She sighed again. "I'm probably six years older than you, Roarki."   
"I'm 21."   
That shocked her. She flinched slightly. "21? Hyne. Did you fail several times?"   
"I started training later than most people." He added quickly, "how old are you?"   
"...23," she replied reluctantly. "You look younger than you are."   
"So?" It must have been his favorite word.   
"Alright," Quistis agreed.   
"Alright what?" He asked, confused.   
"You may join me for lunch."   
"Really?" He grinned, showing off his perfect white teeth. "Sweet."   
So they had lunch together. She got to know him pretty well in that 45 minute time frame. He wasn't as stupid as she had instantly thought him to be. He had only been showing off back in the class room.   
He was cute too, she guessed. He had soft-looking light brown hair, that hung messily in his creamy gray eyes. He was tall and very thin, almost too thin. But he had a gently smile that warmed her heart.   
His parents had died in the sorceress war. He had a little sister who had just joined in Garden. He loved to read. His favorite book was Harm To None, which was her favorite also.   
She tugged bitterly at her shorter blonde hair. "I hate this mess on my head. I made a bad mistake a little while ago and cut it. I can't wait to grow it back out."   
"Why?" He leaned over and touched her hair. "It looks cute like that. Leave it."   
She folded her hands in her lap. "Really?"   
"Uh huh," he shrugged.   
The bell rang.   
"Well," she said standing. "I have another class to teach. I'll see you tomorrow, Roarki."   
"No," he said sternly. "Sit back down. Ditch class. Stay and talk."   
"Oh," she said with a chuckle. "I can't do that."   
"Why not?" He asked with a gleam in his eyes. "Come on, Quistis. You know you want to throw caution to the wind. You know you don't want to live a boring life. You know you want to misbehave."   
She stared at him for a few moments. She suddenly grinned, her eyes gleaming as well. "Oh yeah," she whispered. She sank back into her seat.   
  
~*~   
  
For Quistis Trepe, time moved swiftly. She taught her classes each day, and hung out with either Zell or Roarki in between. She was having a growing attraction towards Roarki. It was obvious he liked her, too. They went on several dates and she threw `caution to the wind' every time she was with him. They broke every rule that was ever thought up. She did everything she would have once disapproved of.   
She was a brand new woman. She became a heavy alcoholic and smoked frequently. She was highly depressed but didn't know it. Roarki showed her a world other than sitting tall and studying hard. He showed her how to avoid pain and take risks that paid off.   
In a blink two months passed by. By this time she saw very little of Zell and was romantically seeing Roarki. She even threw `caution to the wind' by sleeping with him many times. He was a great friend but an even better lover. She knew that she was using him to avoid her heart aches. She also knew that Roarki was using her as well. But it didn't matter. They both had a great time with each other.   
Until she turned out pregnant.   
She found out on their five month anniversary. When she did find out, she went into complete shock and denial. How could she be pregnant? How could her life be ruined so?   
Back in the past, she had always thought she would have married Seifer and had a child with him. But she was having a child with Roarki? With a man she hardly knew? It was too much.   
She made the mistake of telling him right away. He freaked out and left her before she could frown.   
Quistis began to drink more often. Her life was the pits. Only then, after not seeing Seifer for seven months did she begin to think of him again. She wondered why he never tried to come look for her. Did he hate her?   
Maybe she had broke his heart, too.   
Her drinking problem was leading her to the grave. Her eyes were always red and her skin a pasty yellow. She realized she needed help. Yet she knew Zell could not help her. Only one person could help her now.   
Seifer Almasy.   
But how could Quistis see him after all that had happened? How could she tell him she was pregnant? She would cry herself to sleep every night as she wondered.   
She knew she had to see him. She knew she had to tell him. She knew she still loved him.   
So she made up her mind. She packed her belongings and left Garden. She hoped he'd still be living at Edea's House.   
But what should she say to him?   
  
  
  
Author's Note: Holy crap! A lot happened in one chapter! If you are confused on why the last section went REALLY FAST, I'll explain why. Quistis' life was spinning out of control, and she couldn't even think fast enough to keep up. She would do things and not realize any of it. I tried to show you how fast everything was going for her by pushing everything into a few paragraphs. K?   
And HOLY CRAP! I made her pregnant! Did ya ever see that coming? Maybe from Seifer, but not from another man, huh??   
  
Review, please! :-) 


	25. I Need To Die

Author's Note: Wow. Chapter 25. :-) So cool. :-) Keep reviewing! And if you think you review too much, YOU DON'T!!!!!! :-) ** Sita S~B  
  
  
Chapter 25: I Need To Die  
  
  
  
Life was strange.  
It was strange just living a normal life. But it was even more strange for Seifer Almasy because he had an evil force living inside of him. It made things bad because it had chased his girlfriend away, or so he thought. Seifer was sure Quistis had left him because she was frightened of the beast within him. He had not followed her when she had left. He was positive she'd come back for him.  
Yet seven months went by and not a world from his angel. He never once gave up hope, however. He was sure she'd come back to him.   
Probably. Someday. Maybe.  
Even though he hoped, he still doubled over in shock when he saw her again.  
There had been a faint knock on the ruined front door. The knock sounded slight; it was diffidently a female at the door. Seifer was in the middle of feeling sorry for himself. He was glad for the random visitor so he could get off his useless butt.  
He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.  
  
  
When one see's a loved one after a long period of time, they usually gasp on how great their loved one looks. This could not be said for Quistis. In fact, other than doubling over in shock, he doubled over in horror of her looks, no pun intended. She looked NOTHING like she did seven months prior.  
Her skin was such a pasty yellow, she could have been dead a week. Her once brilliant blue eyes were no longer brilliant. They were red rimmed and watery, lifeless and vacant. Her hair looked as if she had rolled out of bed and neglected it. Her cropped blonde hair was pulled back into a sloppy pony-tail. She wore a pair of tight fitting leather pants. Her dark red blouse was low-cut and thin, showing off everything underneath. She looked like a unpaid whore. But nethertheless, he was relieved to see her.  
"Quistis," he gasped after a long moments pause.  
"Hi, baby," she said hoarsely. She reached into her bag she carried and pulled out a large, dark bottle. She pulled out the cork and took a big gulp from it. Actually, gulp was to kind a word. She chugged the mysterious liquid down. Seifer knew it was some sort of alcohol.  
She made a disgusted face as she plugged the cork back in. "Oh Hyne, that's good."  
Before he could make a comment on her alcoholic beverage, she had a cigarette in her mouth and was puffing away. Seifer watched on in shock as she pulled it from her mouth and blew a stream of hot smoke in his distrauted face.  
"Miss me?" she asked dryly.  
He still couldn't believe it. "Quistis?"  
"Uh huh," she said.  
She took another long drag on her cigarette.  
"Would you stop that!" Seifer snapped, annoyed. He yanked the foul thing from her mouth. Throwing it to the ground, he forcefully stamped it out.  
"Jerk," she mumbled. She pushed past him and into his house.   
He shut the door and turned to look at her. By this time, she was drinking again.  
She made another face as she set the bottle aside. She leaned forward, putting a sex-crazed look on her face.  
"So," she said after a moment. "Wanna fuck?"  
He couldn't believe her. He wondered what had happened to her during the past seven months.  
"Quistis?" He said for the third time in five minutes.  
"Stop saying my name," she said with a roll of her red eyes. "Say something else. Say yes."  
She was being serious, too. She wanted him to drop his pants and do it right then and there.  
"No," he said sternly. He took a seat and motioned for her to sit nearby. "What's happened to you?" He asked when she had sat down.  
"Yeah, uhhhh." Then she grew serious. "Stuff happened and I'm going to be a mother."  
"Come again?"  
"I'm pregnant."  
He flinched involuntary. She was just full of surprises. "What do you mean, you're pregnant?"  
"I mean what I mean," she said dryly.  
He sighed and sat back in his chair. "Explain everything."  
She giggled. "Are you so interested, Mr. Almasy?"  
She stopped giggling when he cast her a hard glare. Her face grew solemn.  
"Alright," she said quietly. "Just don't interrupt. I don't got a lot of patience these days."  
He nodded, wanting her to get on with it.  
"I wanted to forget about you," she said honestly. "I wanted to forget about Squall. Selphie. Matron. You. The whole stupid Sorceress War. I just wanted to be an instructor again. Well, I became an instructor again. It was very nice. Well, an older student of mine kept coming on to me, you know? I gave in, I guess. We did it practically every night for five months." She smiled at the stunned expression on his face. "I'll bet you're wondering why? I was depressed, Almasy. My life was going nowhere fast. Besides, Roarki was so nice. Since we were seeing each other I had to quit teaching again. I couldn't risk the chance of being caught with a student, huh? Well, my affair with Roarki doesn't have a happy ending, numskull. So quit looking at me that way, got it?"  
He shrugged.  
"Anyways," she continued. "I got pregnant. Damn, huh? I found out and told him. He left me in a heart beat. I guess he didn't like kids." She paused for a moment to light another cigarette. This time he didn't make a move to get rid of it. He just sat there, staring at her. She took several puffs before starting up again. "I got even more depressed. I got more heavy into the drinking and smoking. It puts my mind at ease."   
She sighed and let her finished cigarette fall to the floor. Her head fell to her chest, and she made a strange choking sound. "...I realized how much I wanted to see you again. I missed you terribly." She raised her head, and her eyes were glazed with shimmery tears. "I still do miss you."  
He sat there, still trying to absorb the information she had given her.   
Who the hell is this Roarki, Seifer wondered angrily. He knocks her up and leaves?   
"Say something!" Quistis demanded shrilly.  
Yet he didn't answer. He was still trying to think. His head ached horribly. How could his Quistis be pregnant? God, it pissed him off. He was so pissed at her.  
"You good for nothing slut," he swore bitterly.  
Her eyes widened. "Excuse me?"  
"I was here, you know," he said loudly. He stood up and began to pace. "I was here, still in love with you, still wanting to spend my life with you. But nope, you had to go and screw everything up, huh? You were selfish and didn't think of me at all. You just wanted to run and hide from everything. It makes me so sick I could throw up. Then you go and screw some jerk and get pregnant. Then you waddle back to me like I can fix everything. Is that all I am for, Trepe? Am I just for saying, `It'll be alright. I love you'. And you smile and go fuck someone else? Hyne! I don't want to hear anymore shit from you! I am not the useless baggage on the side!"  
He picked up her bottle of wine, or whatever it was, and hurled it against the wall. It smashed and splattered everywhere. He pointed to the front door. "Get the hell outta here."  
She stared at him for a moment, her face etched with pain and sadness. Suddenly, he regretted every word he had said. Yet his face remained impassive as he stared at her. She took the hint. She stood and walked swiftly for the door. She slammed it behind her, not looking back.  
"Shit," he whispered.   
God Seifer, he yelled at himself. You did it again. Don't you see she's in need? She need's help? She'll probably go kill herself now. You stupid fool.  
He dashed out of the house to follow her. He didn't see her. She was gone.  
No, she had wondered down to the beach side. He saw her kneeling in the warm sand, her back to him. Her hands her up, burying her face in them. He quickly hurried to her side.   
He didn't say anything. There was nothing to be said. She knew he was there. If she wanted him, all she had to do was ask for it and he'd be there.  
He stood beside her. How long, he guessed for over forty minutes before she uttered a single word. She had just had her face remaining in her hands. He wondered if she was silently crying.  
"You know," she said after the agonizing forty minutes. "I thought about you every day. I pretended I had forgotten of you, but my heart would still ache to see you. Every single day, Seifer. But this is too much. I can't take this. I WON'T take it."  
She paused and looked up at him. Incredible pain was scarred into her face. "Goodbye, Seifer."  
"What!?"  
"I was thinking," she said. "I need to die. I can't live this way. And, ah, well, I want only you to be the one to kill me. Just think about all the torture I put you through. Then kill me. Please, kill me."  
"No way."  
She stood and suddenly punched him across the face. He let out a cry of pain and surprise. "Damn you!" she shouted. "I said kill me!"  
Before he could respond, another hand hit his face. And then another. Another still. His nose and mouth were bleeding as he slapped her back.  
She seemed to like the pain. She let out a giddy laugh and punched him again. "Do it, baby. Kill me, you bastard."  
His mind snapped. Suddenly, his vision went dark.   
No, no, no!   
His mind screamed at him to resist. The Evil was back, and it hadn't come out since Quistis had left him. It was going to make him kill her.  
He felt his hand moving for his gunblade. He grabbed it and yanked it up high above his head. Quistis let her eyes close, and so did Seifer.  
He brought the gunblade down.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Ahhh! That was a really dramatic chapter, huh? Good god! :-) 


	26. Switching Bodies

Author's Note: Yo, sorry it took me so long to update this. ;-)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 26: Switching Bodies  
  
  
  
  
~~**"I was thinking," she said. "I need to die. I can't live this way. And, ah, well, I want only you to be the one to kill me. Just think about all the torture I put you through. Then kill me. Please, kill me." "No way." She stood and suddenly punched him across the face. He let out a cry of pain and surprise. "Damn you!" she shouted. "I said kill me!" Before he could respond, another hand hit his face. And then another. Another still. His nose and mouth were bleeding as he slapped her back. She seemed to like the pain. She let out a giddy laugh and punched him again. "Do it, baby. Kill me, you bastard." His mind snapped. Suddenly, his vision went dark. No, no, no! His mind screamed at him to resist. The Evil was back, and it hadn't come out since Quistis had left him. It was going to make him kill her. He felt his hand moving for his gunblade. He grabbed it and yanked it up high above his head. Quistis let her eyes close, and so did Seifer. He brought the gunblade down.**~~  
  
  
No!  
Seifer jerked his gunblade away at the last moment. It pierced the warm sand next to him, causing it to splatter onto both of them. Opening his eyes, he instantly threw the Hyperion as far as he could away from himself. There was no way he was going to let It hurt Quistis.  
Quistis slowly opened up her eyes. She stared at him for a mere second before turning her dreary eyes towards the thrown blade. She stared blankly at it for what seemed of ages, not blinking nor breathing.  
"Quistis?" He tried hopefully.  
She didn't answer him; not at first. At least, though, she had begun to breathe again. But her breaths were slight and shallow. It didn't comfort him much.  
"Please," he said kindly. He placed a large hand on her sagging shoulder. "We can get through this together, Quisty."  
Her body did a quick spasm. She shook herself thoroughly before landing her vacant eyes back on Seifer. "It's over."  
He didn't like the sound of that. "What is?"  
She shook her head like he wouldn't understand.   
Suddenly, her bottom jaw trembled and her eyes misted over. She placed both of her shaking hands over her heart. "I'm so happy to see you again."  
In a flash he was there for her. He held her in his arms and let her cry into his chest, al the while telling her everything would turn out fine. That they'd make it through some how. Why, she asked him. Why? Because he loved...  
"Trust me," he told her. He tightened his grip on her and gave her a gently squeeze. "We'll see it through. We'll walk through the fire. We'll come out slightly scorched but we'll survive. We'll make it as long as we're together."  
She lifted her tear streaked face and looked at him. A tint of hope engulfed her sad features and she did the most miraculous thing he had seen in a year:  
She smiled.  
It lit up the heavens, casting a white enlightened glow across her face. God, it made him so happy. To know she was finally beginning to walk into the light, to become free once more.   
He made to many judgements just over one smile. He had made his conclusions too soon.  
"I don't think so," she said. It once more broke his heart. Hyne, he was becoming such a sap. "Nothing can save me. Don't you get it, Seifer? I'm in hell. This is hell. Don't give me shit on how `we can make it through'. I'm not some sorta dopey girl, you idiot."  
He stared at her for a long time. "...You've changed."  
She snorted. "No, really? Well, what did you expect, big shot? Did you think I'd still be the same after all I've been through? Did you think I'd still be the same smart, strong willed instructor? Oh hell no."  
He sighed and threw his arms up in the air. "I don't know what I expected, alright?"  
She snorted again and reached for her cigarettes. "You're too much hoping for a faerie tale romance. I'm sorry, but I don't think that's gonna happen anymore."  
"I figured that."  
Her features softened again as she took a long drag on her cancer-in-a-stick. "Did you ever think of me?"  
He nodded. "All the time." He didn't ask if she had thought of him. He wasn't sure if he already had or not.  
She appeared satisfied with his answer. She flicked her half-finished cigarette. "I thought so."  
He looked at her as she stared into the horizon. "Now what, Quistis?"  
She sighed. "Will you come back to Garden with me?"  
"Why?" He wondered to her outloud.  
"Because I love you," she told him. "Because I want to live a faerie tale romance. Because I just want to go back to living a normal life. Because I just want to be there with you, Zell, Irvine, and ....Rinoa. Yeah, even though Rinoa and I may dislike each other greatly, I still want to be there with her also. Then I'll be happy."  
"And your baby?"  
She hesitated. "I'll be fine. I'll survive."  
He remembered a large detail. "I can't go back with you."  
"Why not?"  
"Don't you remember?" He grew slightly impatient. "I'm evil. I've got It in me."  
"I don't care."  
"Do you really want me killing everyone at Garden?"  
"Do you really want me killing myself?" She asked angrily.   
"Quistis, please." He got annoyed.  
She let out an exasperated sigh and suddenly grabbed the sides of his head in both of her hands.  
"Hey--" he cried out.   
He tried to pull away but she had gained a powerful grip. She stared deep into his eyes. No, she stared past the deepest part in his eyes. She was staring at the golden-red that rested in the depth of his soul. She was reaching out to it. She was calling for it to come and claim its dinner: her.  
"Come back to me," she cooed softly yet powerfully. "Come back to the more powerful one. I know you feel weak inside of him."  
"Stop it!" Seifer shouted at Quistis. He struggled to break her concentration but could not. She was obsessed.  
"You can come back to me," she said without interruption. "I welcome you back, great one. Claim your blood-thirsty victory inside of me."  
"You dumb bitch," he swore angrily. "Stop it! You'll get yourself killed!"  
A sudden sharp, blinding pain suddenly engulfed him. All he could see was a blinding white light. He knew in his heart that, once more, It was moving from him to Quistis. Like last time, the pain was only momentarily. He found himself losing his balance and falling to the ground. But unlike last time, he remained conscious.   
Letting out a frazzled groan, he rolled over onto his back. He noted Quistis lay on her side a yard away from him, her eyes closed. He crawled over to her. Sitting up, he laid her head in his lap and stroked her cheek lovingly.  
"Quistis," he asked the sleeping woman. "How could you do this to yourself?"  
Her eyes fluttered open, and he recognized a golden-red glow deep within her eyes. But she was still Quistis Trepe. But for how long?  
"Are you okay?" She asked him, like he should have been the one to be in pain.  
"You dumb ass," he cussed at her. "Do you know what you've done!?"  
"Yes," she said and sat up. "I took It from you. Now you can go to Garden with me."  
They both stood.  
"No, now YOU can't go to Garden." He snarled. "I won't let you go, got it? I'm not letting you kill anyone."  
She sighed. She seemed in no mood to argue. "Well, at least you won't be scared anymore."  
He walked over to her and placed his forehead against hers. "I'm more afraid now, Quisty. I'm scared for you. I was never scared for myself. I never gave a damn what happened to me."  
She wrapped her arms around him and he did likewise. "If It is in me, Seifer, I'll feel better knowing you are safe from hurting anyone." She half giggled, half cried. "I guess neither of us will win until It is gone."  
"First we gotta know what It is," he replied softly.  
"Or WHAT It is," she said. She swallowed hard. "Let's not think right now. My head aches something awful."  
"Understood," he told her. He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Let's not even talk."  
"Understood," she said, then mimicked the same gesture he had preformed on her.  
God, even though he was terrified for her, his heart was happy. They had found each other again, after all. And as they stood on the beach and shared small yet loving kisses, Seifer was determined to destroy It once and for all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 


	27. This Child Of Mine

Previously on Silver Thread:   
  
Quistis had an affair from Roarki and got pregnant. After not seeing Seifer for seven months, she went to see him. He was in shock for her alcohol and smoking problem, and also her sluttish clothing. They decided to not leave each other again. Fearfull for Seifer's life, Quistis commanded The Evil to leave Seifer and enter her. The Evil did so.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven: This Child Of Mine  
  
  
  
  
Things were turning out well in Quistis' life. It had been only two days since she had traveled back to Edea's House. Since then, she had managed to convince Seifer that she could controll the evil inside of her. If he could controll it for seven months, surely she could keep it buried as well. He trusted her, obviously, because he agreed to go back to Balamb Garden with her.  
They traveled back to Garden together. Seifer still refused to resume his training. Quistis, however, continued her reign in the classroom. Roarki was still a student in her classroom, yet he refused to even glance her way. It was for the best, she figured, for both of them could be in a lot of trouble if someone found out about their affair.  
Things WERE going well. Quistis was happy with her teaching career, re-found lover, and a little baby growing inside of her. She figured that the suffering she had endured had made her stronger. She enjoyed being pregnant and sharing the experence with Seifer. He seemed to be gloating over the fact that he would be a step-father.  
Well, a father actually. Quistis had told him that her child was to be raised knowing Seifer as his real father. Roarki would no longer be in the picture-- as anything. Quistis had forced Roarki from her mind and decided to move on with her fast changing life.  
And life was perfect.  
Then one morning, Quistis awoke with an extremly hungry stomach. At this point, she could be no more than three months pregnant. Yet as she padded over to the mini refrigurature in her dorm room, she felt very heavy. She thought little of this feeling as she opened the little door. The yellowish light flashed over her and she glanced down at her stomach.   
Big mistake.  
Her stomach bulged out from underneath her night shirt. The night before she had gone to bed without any excess pounds and now she looked to be six months into the pregnancy. Her heart leapt to her throat as her child kicked within her.  
Quistis left the refrigerature wide open and fumbled for the phone. She was near tears as she punched in Seifer's phone number and held it to her head.  
Her groggy boyfriend answered after the fifth ring. She had awoken him from his peaceful slumber.  
"Seifer," she said in a paniced tone. "Get down here right now."  
He was a smart boy and didn't ask any questions. He hung up the phone after promising he'd be at her door in a few minutes. For Quistis, the few minutes seemed to stretch on for all eternity. She remembered her fierce hunger and went back to the refrigerature. She grabbed every food item and dumped it onto her tiny bed.   
She unwrapped the largest piece of food. She was so hungry her brain didn't even process what it was. She took a bite.  
Her mind left her as she began to feed.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Seifer walked in Quistis' dorm room to find her shoving slabs of turkey into her mouth. She didn't even seem to notice him entering. He had knocked on the door several times, calling out her name, but she hadn't answered.   
"Quistis," he called to her. She didn't answer or even agnolige his presence. Her eyes were unfocused as she began to eat an entire can of peanut butter with her hands. She pulled out globs of the skicky brown stuff and stuffed handfulls at a time into her mouth. She swallowed without chewing.  
"Yo!" He tried again, much louder this time.  
She heard him. She dropped the half-finished peanut butter jar and looked at him. Her cheeks were smugged with red jelly.  
"Seifer," she said sadly.  
He walked quickly over to her. "Are you okay? What's going on?"  
In responce, she grabbed his hand and placed it onto her stomach. He felt the baby give a hard kick.  
"Wait a second," he paused as he realized how big she had become over night. "This isn't right."  
"No kidding," Quistis mumbled. She pulled back from him and dropped to the floor. She began to search the floor for the jar of peanut butter. It was dark in her room; no lights were on.  
"Are you that hungry?"  
"Yes," she answered calmly. "The baby is growing fast. I need to eat more to keep up."  
Suddenly, she stopped searching and looked up at him with fear burned into her eyes. "Seifer, what if It went into my baby?"  
It was the only thing that would make sense. He was growing more and more angry by the minute. "Well, damnit we should have guessed. You shouldn't have pulled It into you when you were pregnant!"  
She didn't answer. She just went to searching for her food again.  
"That's it," he said with a snap of his fingers. "We can solve this whole five year problem we've been having. We can kill the evil."  
"How?" She asked while searching.  
"Kill your baby."  
She stood up fast. "What?"  
"Get an abortion, Quistis."  
She looked disgusted. "Are you nuts? I'm not killing my child. You never know. The evil inside of me just might be making the pregnancy process speed up. It doesn't have to be inside of my baby. I'm not taking the chance."  
He shook his head in full disagreement. "And if it has inhabited the child? What then? If it is growing fast now, then think of how fast it will age when it is born. Think of how much distruction is caused when it inhabited us. We, at least, learned to controll it. If it IS inside of the child, then the child is dead. I garentee it. The Evil will have it's own body. It will be unstopable."  
"I don't care!" Quistis said, her voice growing shrill. "If it isn't in my baby, then... no. I won't kill it. Do you hear me?"  
He had to let her make this decistion herself. "Alright, but promise me something. If it shows signs right away of being possessed, we'll kill it, okay?"  
"I promise," she said.  
  
****  
  
The next week slipped by quickly. To avoid human contact, she and Seifer took leave of Garden until her baby was born. Zell, Raine, Rinoa, and Irvine understood. She knew they would. The baby grew inside of Quistis with extrodenary speed. She refused to see a docter. She knew they'd preform all these tests on her. Besides, she was afraid of what the ultra sound would show. What kind of monster would she see grinning at her from the photo?  
Seifer was very supporting towards her choice, though. He continued to help her get through this rough time, like he had been doing since Ultimicia's defeat.   
It happened on Quistis' 24th birthday. They were both sitting on the beach together, just talking about life before things began to turn for the worse. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach.  
Things didn't need to be explained. Seifer knew it too by seeing the puddle that had suddenly formed under her.  
"Shit," she whispered.  
Seifer was already on his feet. "Let's go find help."  
"No way," she said, laying on her back. Already there was extrodenary pain that ripped through her body. She let out a low gasp. "I can't. It's coming to fast."  
"Alright," he knelt down beside her. "What do I do?"  
"Get some water and blankets," Quistis commanded. Another wave of pain went through her, and she felt as if she were about to be torn in half. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She had heard birth was bad, but this was worse. There was no way her baby was human.  
Seifer, once again playing the smart boy, didn't ask questions. He ran for the things she wanted.  
Her baby was born short time later. A healthy looking baby girl of nine pounds. Like any other normal new-born child, it burst into loud screams. As Seifer took her child to clean it off, she named it without hesitation.  
"Tatalia," she whispered. Tatalia, it somehow fit her well. The name seemed to escape her mouth in a forced manner. She hadn't even thought of a name before.  
As Seifer cleaned her baby, Quistis wondered if The Evil's real name was Tatalia, and it had commanded her to name the baby after her.  
"Happy birthday, Quisty," Seifer said as he worked on her baby.  
Suddenly, Tatalia stopped screaming and crying. Quistis sat up quickly. She would have stood and walked over, but she was weak from the birth. Her daughter had put a nice tear into her as she entered the world.   
"Seifer," Quistis gasped. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," Seifer told her gently. He walked over and gave her her baby. Tatalia stared up at her with wide, bright blue eyes. Yet it is a fact that baby's born can't even focuse. Yet Tatalia let out a soft giggle and smiled up at her mother. It made Quistis shudder. Her baby seemed to stare at her with reconition.  
"Oh no," Quistis moaned as she stared her baby in the eyes.   
"What?" Seifer asked anxiously.  
"Her eyes," Quistis said, fighting back sobs.  
"Yeah," Seifer said proudly. "She has your eyes. See? Bright blue!"  
"No," Quistis said quietly. "Past that."  
Seifer bent to look. He saw it too, he paled slightly. Behind the frontal layer of intelligent blue lay a mist of golden red. It swarmed all over Tatalia's eyes. It was hard to see, but Quistis and Seifer saw it. The Evil was inside Tatalia. Her baby's real spirit was dead and gone. The Evil WAS Tatalia.  
Still, Quistis loved her more than words.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	28. Tatalia's Mission

A.N: [sees little baby chucking knives and fireballs. Seifer: "that's my girl!"]   
-- Gpilot04  
LOL!!! I laughed so hard when I read that in one of my reviews. Folks, go read it. :-D Sorry, Gpilot, but I thought that it was cute. :-D  
Onwards!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight: Tatalia's Mission  
  
  
  
Things were heading in the wrong direction fast. Tatalia grew more quickly than she had when she was still in Quistis' body. In less than a week, she was already at the age of two. Seifer was now trying to talk Quistis' into killing her daughter, and Quistis still refused. Even though Quistis knew Tatalia was a monster, she still loved her.  
"You promised me you would," Seifer told her. "You said that if she showed signs of being It, you would kill her."  
Quistis stared across the room where Tatalia lay sleeping on the broken sofa. "Yeah, but I didn't love her back then."  
"And you do now?"  
She turned her head sharply and glared at him. "Yes, why the hell wouldn't I?"  
He shrugged. "I didn't know you'd love It."  
"Maybe," she started. "It isn't in her."  
"Yeah," Seifer snorted. "And I'm in love with Zell."  
"I wouldn't be surprised," Quistis mumbled under her breath.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing," Quistis said, louder this time.   
Movement caught the corner of her eyes. Quistis turned her gaze back towards her daughter, who was now sitting up. Tatalia stared at her mother with her brilliant blue eyes and pale skin. She didn't look totally like Quistis, though. Tatalia had Roarki's gentle mane of light brown hair. Even at the age of two, it hung down her back in perfect straightness to her waist.   
"Mommy." Tatalia called out in her adorable voice. Yes, Tatalia could speak. Her vocabulary was at the first grade reading level.  
Quistis ignored Seifer's stare at her and went to her daughter's side. "Yes, dear?"  
"I'm hungry," Tatalia said softly.   
Tatalia was hungry almost 24/7. She ate constantly. It wasn't a surprise; she was growing at the rate of about 9 months a night.  
"All right, what do you want to eat?" Quistis asked gently, stroking Tatalia's hair.  
"Hot dogs!" Tatalia cheered. Hot dogs were her favorite food by far. It seemed to be the only thing she'd eat.   
Quistis was just gratfull Tatalia wasn't craving human flesh.  
"Hot dogs, now?" She asked. "Dearest, it is 9'A.M! Surely you don't want cereal now?"  
Tatalia shook her head forcefully. "No. Hungry. Hot dogs. Now."  
"Alright," Quistis stood with a sigh.   
She headed for the `kitchen', if it even could be called that. Edea's House was still in shambles. Seifer promised her many times they'd fix it up soon. As she turned the corner, she saw Seifer was already boiling water and had hot dogs out from their brand-new refrigerature. Actually, it was funny. The house was falling apart and they had a pretty white refrigature in the midst of it all.  
"Oh," Quistis said. "You're already cooking. How did you know?"  
He dumped a pack of 12 hot dogs into the boiling water. "What else does she ever eat?"  
Quistis took the nearest seat. "Thank you."  
He sat beside her. "Don't thank me. Its the least I can do. But Quistis... you know we have to ki--"  
"No!" Quistis interupted, jumping to her feet. She surprised him; her chair tobbled backwards and clattered to the floor. "I will not kill my child!"  
"Shh!" He commanded. "She'll hear you."  
"I don't care," she muttered. "She has a right to know that her father wants her dead."  
Seifer bit his lower lip. Quistis could see the words forming on his lips but he didn't dare speak them.  
I'm not her father.  
Oh, they had agrued over this many times. Quistis wanted to forget Roarki, so she codenamed Seifer as the father. Seifer agreed... reluctently.  
Tatalia woddled into the room right then. It was a good thing, because only Hyne knew where the conversatio was going.  
"Hungry, mommy." Tatalia said.  
Seifer stood to check on the food.  
"Hungry, mommy." Tatalia repeated.  
"I know," Quistis whispered. "I know..."  
The food was done. Quistis wasn't hungry, unlike her daughter who stuffed ten of the twelve hot dogs in her mouth. Seifer ate just one, saving the last one for Quistis if she wished for it. He was being oftly distant towards her, but he still loved her and vice versa.  
Tatalia finished her food quickly. Her blue eyes filled with red haze turned back to Quistis.   
"Hungry, mommy."  
  
  
****  
  
  
Four days passed. Tatalia aged to about the age of seven while Quistis and Seifer aged only four days. Seifer had stopped talking about murdering Tatalia, and seemed to fall in love with his `daughter' as much as Quistis had.  
Tatalia's beauty floureshed. Her eyes held a deep passion and coolness, as did Quistis'. Her brown hair was a thick cloak of silk, falling endlessly into her gorgeous blue eyes. She looked so innocent and charming.  
Quistis and Seifer knew better. Their daughter was a walking plague. They knew, and feared so, that she would be able to go out on her own. When that time reached, they knew the world would be at her mercy.  
Tatalia would be worse than any of the sorceress' combined. She would bring a reign of terror so great, people would probably kill themselves just to escape her.  
Both of them knew they had to kill her.  
Neither of them could bring themselves to do it.  
One life, Seifer thought dryly as he stared at Tatalia reading a book. One life, one devil's life to destroy. Either kill the enchanting devil, or let millions be killed.  
Damnit.  
Seifer wondered what book she was reading. He walked over to her, his boots thudding against the wooden floor. He sat own on the broken sofa next to her.  
"What are you reading?" Seifer asked.  
She showed him the cover. Seifer couldn't even pronounce the title. It was something about advanced science and astronomy. Even Quistis wouldn't be able to understand it, it was so advanced.  
He didn't ask Tatalia if she understood it. He was afraid she might.  
"Are you hungry?" Seifer asked.  
She closed her book. "No. Actually, I am far from famished at this moment."  
God, seven years old and talking like that? Seifer's head spun.  
"Is something troubleing you," Tatalia asked. She sounded concered. "You look a tad pale, Seifer."  
Seifer, huh? She hadn't once called him father. It was if she knew Seifer wasn't her real dad. The fact didn't comfort him.  
"I'm fine," Seifer said hoarsly. "Do you know where Quistis is?"  
"Mother?" Tatalia asked questionly.  
That was Tatalia's new nickname for her. "Oh, yeah, sorry. Do you know where your mother is?"  
She stood up. "Mother went to Balamb Garden for some important supplies. She asked me to relay you this message."  
"Thanks." He went to stand and leave the room.  
Tatalia's little hand flew up to his arm. Her grasp was powerful. "Seifer."  
He felt chilled. "Yeah?"  
"Do not fear me," Tatalia commanded. Her big, round eyes bore into his.   
"Fear you?" He lied, then laughed.  
"Do not fear me," Tatalia repeated. "When the time comes, I will spare mother and you."  
She let go of his arm and went to her bedroom, taking her book with her.  
Seifer stood there, frozen to the spot. Her words chilled him to the core. At least he knew that Quistis nor him would be harmed.  
But she had just told him that she planned to destroy everyone and everything.  
What would Quistis do when he told her? He could picture her losing her cool and flipping out.  
Dear Hyne, Seifer thought. Give me the courage to kill the monster.  
He wanted to kill Tatalia before Quistis returned.  
Then what, he asked himself. Seifer, you fool. Quistis will kill you for killing her.  
He couldn't stand the thought of having Quistis hate him.  
Besides, he was overall curious of Tatalia. Who was she? What plots did she have planned? Why does she wish to do what she wants? Why does she wish to spare Quistis and I when she tried to hard to kill us before?  
He couldn't forget it. Every time he looked at his `daughter', he remembered that she was the same evil that forced them to kill their friends.  
It was odd. When she was still without a body and borrowed theirs to kill others, he hated her with every inch of his heart. But now that she had her own body and name, he hated her yet loved her all at the same time.  
He wanted to know everything. NOW.  
He stormed into Tatalia's room, catching her in the act of combing her hair with Quistis' pale blue brush. She acted mildly surprised to see him.  
"Tell me everything," Seifer said, breathless. "I need to know."  
"Everything is a very wide subject," she said coolly.  
"Who are you?"  
She smiled innocently. "Why, I am Tatalia. Isn't that what mother named me?"  
"No." Seifer shook his head. "I mean, yeah. Who were you before entering the body of the child?"  
"Tatalia," she shrugged. "That was my name to begin with. I simply left the tint of inspiration of naming me my true name in mother's head."  
"What do you want?"  
"To continue to comb my hair at this precise moment, Seifer."  
He demanded, "later. You spoke to me of `when the time comes'. What is that time?"  
"When I stop the aging process." She set the brush aside. "I will complete my mission."  
Mission? Damnit, Tatalia, don't be so frank. "What mission?"  
Just then, Quistis walked through the bedroom door. At this point, Tatalia ran forward on her little legs and hugged her mother. Quistis hugged her back.  
Tatalia refused to answer any more of his questions. For some reason, she just seemed excited to be near Quistis.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well now. I put up two chapters in 24 hours. Nice, huh? :-D  
  
  
. 


	29. Even If It Kills Me

Author's Note: Hmmm... sorry, I just wanted to let you know how to pronounce Tatalia's name. I'm big on pronunciation((Even though I say names wrong)).  
Tatalia.  
Tat ((Like Pat))-Ah-Lee-Ah  
Yeah, like you really care. :-D Oh well. LOL  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: Even If It Kills Me  
  
  
  
Tatalia Trepe.  
Hyne, you have such a beautiful name. You are even prettier, daughter. I don't care if you murdered my first love, best friend, and `mother'. You are here now, and I love you. Just look at you. Standing there, straight and proud.   
I know you were born to kill. I know you will kill everything. But to me, beauty, you are a savior. You are MY savior, Tatalia.  
Do you even notice me studying you?  
I have to admit, I am terrified of you. I know that you promised to not harm Seifer or I, but you plan to harm the rest of the world.  
Spare them. Take me. I'd rather die a thousand times than let you destroy everything. I know you are a demon. I know that I must kill you....  
....But I cannot. God, help me.  
"Mother," Tatalia asked. Her cold blue eyes fixed on Quistis. It broke her train of thought.   
"W-what?" Quistis fumbled out.  
"You appear ill." Was all she stated.  
Quistis shook her head, "I am fine, dearest."  
Tatalia nodded slightly and went back to staring at the sun. Quistis went right back to studying her daughter.   
Tatalia was two weeks old yet appeared to be about sixteen years. Her strength was stronger than the mightiest fighter. Quistis did not doubt she was the smartest creature on the planet.Already, it was apparent that her daughter was one of the world's top beauty stars.  
Tatalia continued to stare at the sun without blinking. It had become a favorite habit of hers. She had completed reading all the books she could find, most of which Quistis couldn't even fathom of what they meant.   
Quistis wondered briefly if Tatalia once lived on the sun. She brushed the silly thought aside quickly.  
She walked over and stood beside her tall daughter. Quistis did not stare out at the sun, but at the lonesome figure standing on the beach.  
Seifer...  
"Dearest," Quistis said to her daughter. `Dearest' was becoming the only thing Quistis called Tatalia. "I am going to go see Seifer. Is that okay?"  
Tatalia moved her gaze back to Quistis. "It is okay, mother."  
Quistis left the messy home without another word. She walked down across the cool sand and stood a few feet behind Seifer.  
"You know," he said, knowing she was there. "I never gave you your 24th birthday present."  
She nodded at his back. "Did you buy something for me?"  
"Not yet," he admitted. "But I will as soon as I can."  
"I don't want a present." She sighed, "You were by my side. That's all I wanted and really ever needed."  
He turned his head slightly, one emerald green eyes peering at her. "I feel like I cheated you, then. Being by your side ain't no present."  
She moved to standing by his side. She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss. "No, you are right. It's not a present. It is the greatest thing ever to happen to me."  
"I think you're crazy."  
"And I think you're sweet," she grinned and slipped her hand into his.   
They are given hardly anytime to enjoy the company of each other, something they have very much missed. Tatalia stands behind them. Her rich aura made Quistis shiver.  
"Mother," came her cool voice.  
Quistis' hand was instantly free from Seifer's. Both adults turned to face their daughter.  
"May I talk to Seifer in private for four minutes?" Her deep eyes bore harshly into Quistis.  
"...Of course," she said quietly after a moments hesitation. She quickly side-stepped her `sixteen' year old daughter and walked briskly back to her house.  
She needed not wait long; Tatalia was true to her word. Exactly four minutes later, the door opens and in walked her beautiful daughter. The tension was killing Quistis. Seifer seemed to be slowly understanding what was going on.  
"Dearest," Quistis said patiently. "What have you told him?"  
A cruel smile appeared on Tatalia's full lips. "That is none of your business, mother."  
"Please?"  
"You are not ready to hear," Tatalia said.   
"When will I be ready to hear?" The blonde woman asked anxiously.  
"Soon," her daughter explained. "Soon the last seven years of your life will begin to make sense. Pieces will fall into place and you will understand the true meaning of loyalty."  
"Loyalty to who?" Quistis asked, though she knew the answer.  
"To me."  
  
  
****  
  
  
The day Quistis and Seifer dreaded since the moment Tatalia had been born has been reached. Tatalia's immense growth spurt had finally halted.  
Tatalia Trepe was now three weeks old, but around 21 physically. Her beauty was something people would pay to see. Her brown hair had developed golden streaks, and was a shawl of pleasant silk flowing down her back. Her blue eyes remained cold and uncaring, yet brilliant and mysterious. They were a reflection of Quistis' eyes. Yet Quistis' eyes did not hold a mist of golden-red in the depth of them. Tatalia was slightly taller than Quistis. Her lips were full and could make Quistis fall in love with her all over again when she smiled even faintly.  
Actually, Quistis was ready to scream as Tatalia left the house for the first time.   
"Mother," Tatalia said in that soft, special voice of hers. "It is the time I know you have feared most. I am going on my journey. Do not fear, mother. I promise that you and Seifer will not be harmed. Do not hunt for me for that may be an eternally grave error. Stay away from the commotion."  
"You are not leaving here," Seifer said crossly. His powerful build blocked the doorway leading outside.  
Both he and Quistis were amazed by Tatalia's display of strength when she lifted Seifer up with one hand and set him aside.  
Impossible, Quistis thought.  
Tatalia pulled the frail door open and left without a glance back.  
Regaining her senses, Quistis raced outside and chased after her grown daughter.  
"Tatalia," Quistis shouted. "Wait!"  
The woman stopped and paid Quistis a glance back. "Yes?"  
"Do not go," Quistis said. Too late she realized she was already under Tatalia's spell. She missed her daughter already.  
"This is inevitable," Tatalia explained. She turned back and walked over to her desperate mother. She raised a pale hand and began to stroke Quistis' gold locks with it. "The fate of this planet was meant to be sparsed this way. Nothing you nor Seifer can do can stop me."  
"Can you just tell me what you plan to do?"  
Tatalia's hand latched around most of Quistis's hair and pulled. "It is best you go out of this world without horrific images in your head."  
"You promised you would not... hurt Seifer or me." She had a hard time breathing. Tatalia's grip was cruel.  
"So I did," Tatalia agreed. "And so I won't. In order to complete my given mission, I must destroy many things. I know you will come for me, mother, and so fate is for you too. If you appear in my sites, you will die. Not from my hand, though."  
She refused to speak more. Even as Quistis called and begged for her to elaborate, Tatalia ignored her. Too soon, her daughter was no longer in site.  
Quistis ran back indoors. Seifer sat in a chair and stared blankly at the floor.  
"Seifer..." Quistis said gently. "I'm going after her."  
He looked panicked and stood. "No, you can't!"  
"Why not?"  
He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. "You'll die!"  
She pulled herself away, shaking in fury. "I don't care! She must be stopped!"  
"Quistis--"  
With an angry cry, Quistis whirled around and headed back outside, taking her Save the Queen with her. She heard Seifer calling after her but didn't care.  
I'll stop Tatalia, Quistis thought darkly. Even if it kills me.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Someone said to make Tatalia turn suddenly good? Hmmm... I think most of you will hate me for how I MIGHT end this story. Keyword: might. 


	30. Quistis Turns

Author's Note: Sorry this took me so long to finish this chapter. :-/   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirty: Quistis Turns  
  
  
  
Seifer Almasy paced back and forth through the broken down kitchen. His teeth were clenched together as he fought hard to think. His steel-toed boots thudded loudly against the cracked wooden floor as he walked around. One hand was logged in the pocket of his pants, while the other gripped his chin in question.  
He made a sharp right and entered his bedroom. His gunblade rested neatly on the farthest wall from the door. In a second it no longer rested there but in his strong grip. He swung it maniacally to and fro and then began to pace again.  
Quistis, he moaned to himself. You don't know what you've gotten yourself into. It's all your fault.  
And it was her fault. Seifer had warned her that he knew the baby would be a plaque to the world, but she had insisted it would be innocent. Had she listened to his heeding, neither of them would be in the predicament they were in.  
Quistis was the reason he paced now. He was worried for her and her life. Yet Quistis wasn't the only reason for his dark sorrow. Tatalia was the other half. His `daughter' wanted to destroy the world he had always despised so greatly.  
Even though he hated the people on the planet so dearly, he knew he had to play the hero. If Squall still breathed, there would be no doubt Squall would be the hero once more.  
Squall Leonhart was dead. He would no longer be the hero in anymore stories. It was up to one man now. The one man who vaguely understood who this great new enemy was. Seifer Almasy was now playing Squall Leonhart in the story.  
A wave of sadness washed over Seifer as he realized these facts. He didn't want to be the hero. He did not want to be praised for saving the world, if he even did so. He just wanted to go back to the days long before. Where he would have kicked back in his chair and laughed as Squall and his friends tried to defeat Edea.  
He wished that Tatalia had not murdered Squall all those years ago. He wished Selphie still was alive, too. More than anything he wished that his Matron was still alive. That she was still encouraging and teaching him.  
They were all gone. Never again would he any of the three.  
He did not want to think of Quistis in this cold fashion. He did not wish to think of her as dead.  
Seifer made up his mind. He spun around on his heels and walked quickly for the doorway carrying nothing with him but his Hyperion.  
He would become what he once feared. He would become the hero. He would save Quistis from the dark misteress. He would protect the planet from her evil ways.  
He walked from the house he now called his home. Fear lied in his heart but bravery covered it over. He hoped that in the end, the bravery out did his fear.  
  
****  
  
Balamb Garden lay before him. It's delightful music was heard clearly even from standing a half mile away. It had made a final resting place and was back in its original spot near Balamb town. Seifer spotted people walking in and out, waving and chatting with friends as they did so. Never did they imagine that an evil force lay inside their school.  
Seifer knew Tatalia and Quistis were inside. He could feel Tatalia's evil and Quistis' grace inside.  
He walked quickly towards and into the Garden, the fear inside him becoming more and more apparent. His fear blinded him from the happy faces that passed him. He could no longer hear the cheerful music but only the warning bells that sounded in his head.  
Quistis was the first he saw. Her growing blonde hair was pinned in a neat bun on her head and her icy blue eyes sweeped over the crowd, searching for Tatalia.  
Quistis had not found Tatalia yet, but like Seifer, knew she was somewhere in the Garden.  
Seifer saw a flash of blonde hair, and his emerald eyes focused in on it. Zell was racing quickly towards Quistis, pulling a dazed looking brown haired girl with him.   
Seifer walked very close to them, ducking and crouching behind a trashcan. He could no longer see them. He could hear them but they could not see him.  
"Quistis!" Said a upbeat Zell. "Yo! Haven't seen you in a while! How've ya been!?"  
"Pregnant," Quistis said in a hard voice.   
Seifer smirked, betting that Zell and this girl he had yanked with him had not expected such an answer.  
"Whoa," Zell said, losing the perkiness in his voice.  
He heard Quistis laugh softly. "Oh, where have my manners run off to? Hello, dear Zell. And we meet again Raine."  
Raine, huh? Seifer thought. Now I know this girl's name.  
"Good day, Quistis," Raine said politely. Yet it was so obvious what Raine really thought of Quistis.  
Raine was confused on why Zell was friends with Quistis. Apparently, every time Raine tried to make conversation with her, Quistis had been unopen or possessed by Tatalia. Raine didn't like Quistis very much at all, but fought hard to make it appear differently.  
"Hey, Zell? Raine?" Quistis asked, the edge going back over her voice. "Have you seen a girl here today dressed in non- Balamb cadet attire?"  
"What does she look like?" Raine asked.  
"Hair that flows down her back," Quistis answered. "Light brown hair with golden streaks mixed into it. She has big, wide eyes that are the color of mine. She is taller than me."  
"Nope," Zell said loudly. "Haven't seen anyone like that."  
"I think I have," Raine said in a thoughtful manner.  
"Where?" Quistis said, instantly alert.  
Yeah, where!?  
"That way," Raine said. Seifer imagined her pointing in a direction. "She was heading towards the elevator. She had this blank expression on her face. I got off the elevator as she got in it. When we passed, she gave me this cruel smile. The elevator went down into B1."  
"Cruel smile? I'd imagine so." Quistis said bluntly. "Well, thank you Miss. Ishida. You have helped me dearly. Goodbye, Zell. I'll tell you of my adventures another time."  
He heard her walk away.  
Seifer jumped up from his hiding spot. "Hey!" He shouted to Zell and this Raine Ishida girl.  
They both jumped a mile high and looked at Seifer as if he might bite them.  
"Zell," Seifer said calmly as he walked over to them.   
"S-Seifer!" Zell stuttered, shocked to see him. "Hey man."  
"Hello again, Seifer," Raine said.  
Seifer glanced her way. He did not recall ever meeting her before. Heh, he must have forgotten. "Hi Raine."  
"Are you here looking for Quistis?" Zell asked.  
"Sorta," Seifer replied. "I can't talk long. I need you to do me a favor."  
His statement amused Zell for some reason. Zell arched his arms over his head. "Whoa! Seifer Almasy asking a favor from me!?"  
"Shut the hell up," Seifer growled. "Damnit, Chicken-Wuss, I'm trying to save your miserable life. Now shut up and listen."  
Zell wisely shut his mouth.  
"Good," Seifer said. "Now look, I want you and your bitch here--" he paused, enjoying the shock Raine went though and the continued, "--To find Rinoa and Irvine. I want all three of you to get your asses out of here. You're in danger."  
Seifer remembered Raine saying that Tatalia had smiled cruelly at her. "...Especially Raine."  
"Me?" Raine's mouth fell open. "Why me?"  
"Just go," Seifer said, cutting the air with his hand. "Don't ask questions. If you can, get Cid to evacuate Garden. Trust me on this one. Get everyone out."  
He turned and raced towards the elevator before they could ask questions. He jumped inside and pressed the down button.  
B1, here I come. Wait for me, Tatalia.  
The elevator descended. A faint whisper was heard.  
"Down into the depths," came the soft whisper. "I await you, brave knight."  
Tatalia...  
"Not yet," she whispered. "Mother must pay a visit to me first."  
"Don't you hurt her!" Seifer swore angrily.  
The elevator shuddered and then stopped. Seifer wasn't surprised. He was stuck. Tatalia caused him to be stuck. He threw himself to his knee's, and began to pry at the emergency exit floor paneling. As he yanked it open, a cruel laugh sounded and the door slammed back shut, nearly taking off his fingers.   
Damnit-- I need to get out of here!  
The door no longer opened. Seifer stood and began to press every button on the control panel. None worked.  
"Wait till you see," Tatalia's voice appeared once more. "What I have done to Mother."  
Quistis, no.   
Seifer franticly pulled out his gunblade and slammed it down apon the emergency exit in the floor. Sparks flew as metal contacted metal. He hit more and more, faster and faster, harder and harder. In the end, it only damaged his Hyperion.  
"Damn," Seifer muttered in a defeated tone. He let himself slump lifelessly to his knees.  
  
****  
  
Quistis Trepe stepped out from some shadows into a light that glowed purple. A layer of mist clouded over the floor, making it so she could not see from her feet down. She walked forward slowly, bracing herself for attack at any moment. A second later, a wall of mist parted and her darling daughter stood there with someone else. It appeared as if she had kidnapped someone.  
My demon child, Quistis thought. Who is with you?  
A wave of the purple glow washed over her daughter and captee. It was Roarki, the real father of Tatalia.  
"Mother," Tatalia sang the word in that special voice of hers. "I await you. Come forward."  
Quistis obeyed.   
"I have found the one," Tatalia said kindly. "That I should be calling father." Tatalia's eyes never left Quistis. "I mentioned you to him and he cursed your name. This did not please me. I think I shall kill him now."  
So great was Roarki's fear that he began to cry silent tears. Quistis believed that Tatalia had used some mysterious power and had shattered his mind. She would be surprised if Roarki could recognize Quistis at that moment or ever again.  
"No," Quistis said firmly. She also kept her eyes locked on her daughters. "You will let him go. You should obey me as your mother."  
Tatalia smiled. "In the last few days," she told Quistis. "I have regained my powers. I lost them when I was reborn. They are back now. If will make no difference if I destroy Father, for I have already altered his mind so badly he cannot think for himself. He is a lifeless puppet for me now."  
"Don't kill him," Quistis said sternly.  
"He can be your puppet too, Mother," Tatalia informed her. "When I left your womb, I left a present inside of you. I gave you all of my powers. That is why I did not have them until the last few days. You are nearly as strong as me, Mother. You and I can rule this planet together. We can sip the blood of those we kill in rich goblets and create puppets such as Roarki here."  
Tatalia shoved Roarki away from her. She outstretched her right hand and began to twirl her pale fingers. Roarki began to dance a slow, hypnotic dance with a blank expression on his handsome face. No more tears streaked his face. He danced with the rhythm of Tatalia's fingers.  
"You see," Tatalia continued. "It as if he is attached to a string and is being pulled. He is the puppet and I am the puppeteer. You can be a puppeteer as well, Mother. We can control humans as I control Father now. And when we tire of such games, we can drink their souls and enrich our powers. We can destroy this world as we please and then move to another planet and perform the same task."  
"Don't kill him," Quistis repeated feebly. Now she felt drained emotionally and physically. She could not reach for her Save the Queen even if she wanted to.   
"You see," Tatalia said. "Even now I am changing your mind. Seconds ago you wished me dead. If I want, I can turn several humans to follow me. To be a puppeteer along with me."  
Roarki Newn was growing tired.   
"Why me?" Quistis asked.  
"Why do I not kill you as I am Father?" She asked cruelly. "When I still inhabited you and Seifer, I wished you dead. Yet now I feel an attraction for you as you do for me. Mother, you and I were meant to rule forever. Together."  
"And Seifer?" Quistis mumbled, her shoulders sagging.  
"He will be given the choice to join us or not," Tatalia said. "I will not bend his will as I do for you. If he refuses on his own, he shall become your first puppet." She paused, "Will you become a puppeteer, mother?"  
Quistis straightened. She blinked and swallowed hard.  
Become a puppeteer? Destroy my dearest love, Seifer?  
"Yes," Quistis said. "I will join you, Tatalia."  
Yes, I will join you, my daughter. I want to become a puppeteer. I want to rule this world.  
With a flick of Tatalia's right wrist, Roarki flew across the room with tremendous speed and hit the wall. A sickening crack erupted. Quistis believed Tatalia had broken Roarki's back. He slumped lifelessly to the ground. His creamy gray eyes which once held such life stared blankly at Quistis. Blood trickled out of the corner of his slightly opened mouth.  
"Goodbye, Father," Tatalia said coldly. Her eyes then turned back to Quistis. "Seifer is coming down now."  
Seifer? I do hope you join us, my love. I do not wish to see you hurt. Though if you refuse the power we offer you, than I will be forced to kill you.   
My love, you do not wish to refuse. It would be a fatal error.  
Tatalia tossed her pretty head back and laughed a throaty laugh. Quistis did the same, and the two of them laughed for what seemed like hours.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter thirty-one coming soon!!! Please review! Raine Ishida: Thank you for the idea. 


	31. The Dark Side

Chapter Thirty-One: The Dark Side  
  
  
  
  
Seifer Almasy lost his balance and fell to his hands and knees. The sudden jolt the elevator made had caught him severely off guard. The elevator began to descend once more. He was venturing downwards, down into the section of Garden most SeeD cadets were not allowed to go. He didn't know what to expect down below. All he knew was that Tatalia rested in the depts.   
Little did he know his girlfriend would be down there also.  
Wanting to turn him into her puppet.  
Wanting for him to join the dark side.  
The elevator halted. Seifer was now back on his feet. He had his Hyperion out and was prepared for instant death. A high-pitched `ding!' sounded, and the elevator doors opened.  
Tatalia did not destroy him. She wasn't even standing there. In fact, Seifer couldn't even see the floor. A dark mist pooled lazily into the elevator, and it covered the entire floor of B1.   
What the fuck is this, Seifer wondered to himself. Is this some kind of magic Tatalia is performing?   
It reminded him of Ultimicia. She seemed to have a slight mist whenever she was around. Yet this was not the same. The atmosphere felt... heavier. Keeping his gunblade steady, he took a step from the elevator. The doors closed silently behind him.  
Do not show fear, Seifer commanded himself. He pushed away all thoughts and stridded across the basement in a casual manner.  
The first thing he saw was Quistis and his darling daughter standing there facing him. The golden haired womans face was utterly expressionless. Not a good sign. Meanwhile, Tatalia had a small smirk on her pretty face. She raised her right arm and gestured to him smooth waves for him to walk over.  
"Come," she said simply. Her voice was cool and traut.  
Seifer was wary of the Witch, however. He was not stupid. Something was wrong with Quistis, a fool could tell that. And there was no chance Seifer could save her if he too was expressionless.  
"What's up, Tattie?" Seifer asked in a friendly voice. Tattie was his shortened way of Tatalia. "I've been lookin' for you. It's a bit cold down here. Let's go upstairs for some coffee."  
Tatalia's smirk grew larger, her blue eyes glowing with a golden light. "It shall not work, Seifer. Come."  
"I like it over here," Seifer told her. He spun once in a complete circle. "There's no bitches over here."  
Tatalia giggled slightly. "I will only give you this opportunity once, my dear Seifer. Join me. Join me to take over this world. I offered this to Mother and she accepted. She has joined me. Join US, Seifer."  
Seifer wanted to spit at her. "No way. Quisty would never join you."  
Quistis suddenly smiled. It wasn't a kind smile, however, but filled with hate. She spoke, and her voice was cruel. "I have joined. I saw there was no way out. Besides, don't you want to be in charge of this world? To control people as you please?"  
She's controlling Quistis' mind, Seifer thought. Making her say those things.  
Yet Tatalia seemed to disagree with Quistis. "Mother, Seifer cannot be a puppeteer. I have only shared my powers with you. He will just be there to help as along. When we tire, we can get rid of him."  
Hyne, Seifer realized. Quistis IS thinking on her own.  
Quistis looked slightly disappointed.  
"I demonstrated a piece of my work," Tatalia explained to him. "I destroyed Father with a flick of my wrist."  
He was instantly alert. "Father? You mean, your father?"  
Tatalia nodded, "yes. He lays in the corner now, broken and bloody."  
Curiosity won the best of Seifer. He wanted to see who this guy was. After all, Quistis had slept with this guy instead of himself. He wanted to see what won Quistis over.  
He walked to the corner Tatalia had motioned to as if it were no big deal. At first he saw nothing. But as he neared the dense mist parted like a curtain and revealed what lay beneath.  
The guy's head was twisted in such an angle Seifer was certain he was dead. His gray eyes stared blankly ahead, and there was blood everywhere. It poured from his mouth and was all over his shirt. Seifer shuddered. Tatalia had killed her own father. What would she eventually do to Quistis?  
"Seifer..." came a voice filled with power. He turned, he had to turn. Both beautiful women were staring at him. They expected him to join.  
"Quistis," he said sternly. "You came here to destroy Tatalia. Why have you joined? Are you nuts? God damnit, Trepe. It isn't supposed to be like this!"  
"Yes, it is!" Quistis answered quickly. "I am meant to be a puppeteer. Fate has chosen me to rule for all eternity. Fate has decided for you to be with us."  
Seifer stared at them both. His `family'. Hyne, he wanted to throw up all over them.   
Quistis was gone. She had made her choice.   
Why not join them, he asked himself. You joined Ultimicia. She was evil. You know you hunger for the power. You want to be the bad boy again.  
No... He had to be Squall now. He was free from the power Ultimicia had over him.  
He held his Hyperion infront of him, bracing himself for battle. "I would rather die than join you, bitch!"  
A flash of disappointment and sorrow flashed over Quistis' face. He blinked and the look was gone in an instant. He wondered if he imagined it.  
"If that is your choice, so be it," Tatalia said. A wave of hot hate had filled her voice. The power in it made Seifer shudder. He wondered what he had gotten himself into. Tatalia's head snapped in Quistis' direction. "Mother, you know what to do."  
A look of regret became frozen on Quistis face. She raised a shaky arm and pointed it in Seifer's direction. "I am sorry, love. But you did not join us. This is your fault. You are going to die."  
"No," Seifer spat out. "But you will!"  
He raced forward with his gunblade, determined to destroy whoever stopped him. He ran straight for Tatalia first. He stopped only inches from her, and his gunblade he raised quickly up. Before he could bring it down however, we was knocked off his feet. Surprised by the punch he had received by nothing, his Hyperion slipped from his hand. It clattered on the misty floor two feet from where he now lay on his back. Seifer instantly rolled to his side and reached for it, but it suddenly was pushed ten feet away from him. He then felt an intense feeling. It started in the pit of his stomach. It felt as if thousands of fingers were gently caressing him from the inside. The feeling grew, and now his entire inside felt the sensation. It was not a bad feeling, though, and he enjoyed it. Suddenly, the fingers latched onto his insides and gripped tight. He thought the pain would tear him into two. The fingers pulled roughly, and suddenly Seifer was sliding backwards on the floor. He slid a good thirty feet from the two enemies. He glanced at his Quistis as he moved on his back and saw both of her arms outstretched. Her hands were clenched tight. As Quistis opened her hands up, the fingers let go of his insides. He stopped moving. Coughing slightly, Seifer tried to stand.  
"No," he heard Quistis whisper faintly.  
She lowered her left hand slightly. A terrible pressure was suddenly applied to Seifer's chest and he was forced to lay back down. He could hardly breathe.  
Tatalia stood where she was, a large grin on her cold-featured face. Seifer could barely see her as he lay gasping on the mist covered floor.  
Invisible hands encircled Seifer's left ankle. They were gently at first. But then they latched on hard as they did with his organs and jerked hard. A loud crack sounded throughout the basement. Blinding, white hot pain was felt in his left ankle. It spread quickly up his leg and body. Seifer let out a pained moan as the pain was horrible. The hand left his chest, and the hands left his leg.   
Seifer sat up slightly, trying hard not to scream. He would not let his enemies know how much pain he was in.   
"This is your last chance," Tatalia told him scornfully. "Join us or Quistis will kill you."  
"Never," Seifer said, "Will I join bitches like you."  
Quistis walked over and kneeled next to him. Her face was sympathetic but her eyes were not. "I love you, Seifer."  
"Fuck off," he swore angrily. He went to punch the blonde women. His fist contacted something about a foot away from her face. Purple light appeared where he had hit and spread all around Quistis.  
Damn, he thought.   
Quistis had cast protect on herself. He would need his gunblade to even remotely cause her any pain.  
"I didn't want it to end this way," Quistis said as she stood. She walked back over and stood beside Tatalia.   
"Fuck off," Seifer swore again.  
Quistis raised her arms again. She flicked her right wrist upwards slightly and suddenly Seifer felt himself raise high into the air. He spiraled above the women's heads and was pressed firmly against the high ceiling. His whole body ached and his ankle remained broken. He stared down at the two women and they stared up at him. Quistis' arms were raised above her head.  
This is it, Seifer thought. Quistis is gonna let me fall. I'm going to slam into the floor, far below. I'm going to die.  
"You are about to die," Quistis told him as if reading his mind.  
Then, from far below, Seifer heard a male cry out, "No, he's not!!"  
Seifer couldn't see who it was, but he knew the voice.  
"Zell!" Seifer shouted out. "Get outta here!"  
Zell ran into Seifer's site. Tagging along came Raine, Irvine, and even Rinoa!  
Raine looked up at Seifer. "We're not leaving you up there to die!"  
"Yeah!" Rinoa said loudly. She didn't sound at all frightened. She even brought her Shooting Star weapon. Irvine had his Exeter and Raine gripped two daggers, which Seifer guessed was the weapon she specialized in.   
"We're to fight!" Rinoa continued. "You are not the only one who wants to save the world, Seifer!"  
Seifer felt a wave of hope wash over him. He ignored the pain in his ankle and prayed Quistis did not drop him.  
"You will die," Tatalia told them. "Just how Seifer is about to."  
"Quistis!" Irvine spoke up. "What are you doing!? Put Seifer down!"  
A cruel grin spread across Quistis' face. "Okay."  
"Whoa, wait," Irvine corrected himself. He took a step forward. "Not like that. Put him down easily. Put him--"  
He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. Tatalia had clapped her hands together like she was killing a fly. The four of them had suddenly been slammed together. Seifer felt his hope once more slip away as he saw them all lay unconscious on the floor below him.  
Before Seifer had the chance to speak, Quistis let her arms drop to her sides. Seifer felt his back leave the ceiling and floated to the ground.  
Perhaps float was to kind a word. Seifer was falling to his death; and he knew it.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Ah hahaha! Chapter 32 coming soon!!! 


	32. The End

Chapter Thirty-Two: The End  
  
  
  
Quistis Trepe, mother of the ancient enemy, watched as Seifer Almasy fell from the high ceiling. She had been the one to cause his fall, and only slighly felt remorse. He had chosen the path of the light; refused the path which she herself had taken. The dark path was the only answer- Quistis saw this now.   
Seifer didn't even bother to scream as he fell. Quistis gave him credit on his bravery.  
Seifer hit hard, several feet from where his four friends lay unconcious. A loud thud echoed through the room as he landed on his face and stomach. Quistis took one step forward and saw his body twitch slightly.  
Quistis glanced over her shoulder at Tatalia. The young woman stood there with a smile on her beautiful face. Quistis looked back towards her fallen love, a cruel smile on her face as well. She walked slowly over and knelt beside him. A pool of dark blood had spread out from underneath him. She stroked the side of his cracked face, her touch loving.   
Seifer was dead.  
I am so sorry, my love... Forgive me. Wait for me on the other side.  
"Enough," Tatalia spoke loudly. "Let us finish the others quickly."  
Quistis drew her attention to Rinoa, Irvine, Raine, and Zell. The four of them still lay unconcious. She stood and walked bristly back to the tall Tatalia.  
"How shall we do it," Quistis asked her evil daughter. "How shall we destroy them?"  
"However you wish, Mother." Tatalia sounded proud.  
Suddenly, Tatalia vanished from Quistis' eyes. Hearing a loud thud in the corner of the room, Quistis turned to face that way. Tatalia was pressed against the wall, a stunned expression on her face.  
"Dearest," Quistis said as she took a small step over. "What hap--!!"  
Before Quistis could finish her sentance, she felt something powerful shove her in the back. Before having the chance to cry out, Quistis flew across the room and hit the wall heavily beside Tatalia.   
She slid to the floor, coughing. "What?"  
Tatalia had regained her composure. An angry glare flashed across her face. "Seifer, is he dead?"  
"Yes," Quistis said as she coughed again.  
"You are sure?"  
Quistis repeated, "yes." She stood and stepped away from the wall.  
Suddenly, the curtain of mist before them parted and a ball of fire hit them hard in the faces. Both women were knocked off their feet and onto the ground. As the flames cleared, Quistis could hear Tatalia coughing beside her.  
Tatalia is mortal, Quistis realized.  
"Ifrit," Tatalia muttered. "Mother, one of Seifer's ally's is awake."  
Tatalia waved her hand over. The group of uncouncious bodies slid towards them. All four of them looked dead.  
"Impossible," Quistis said. "They are all out cold still. Seifer must be alive."  
Letting out an annoyed cry, Tatalia jumped to her feet and raised her arms high above her head. Seifer's lifeless body raises up to the ceiling then came, once more, crashing down. More of his bones were broken, and more of his blood was splattered. Tatalia repeated this act several more times before Quistis snapped. There was just enough good left in her to pull her out of Tatalia's spell.  
Quistis caught Seifer's body with her powers. She set him gently aside and faced her daughter. Hatred bore in her cold blue eyes.  
"What is wrong, Mother?" Tatalia asked, not knowing her spell was broken. "Tired of playing with him?"  
Quistis swirled her hands about, loosining the walls, forming a small earthquake. Ceiling tiles began to fall.  
"I love you, dearest." Quistis told her daughter. "I hate you, Witch."  
Tatalia saw that her mother was no longer in her controll. "How can you hate or love me? You don't even know who I am."  
"Well," Quistis said, dodging a peice of granite tile. "All I need to know is that you are trying to take over the world. You are not a Sorceress, right?"  
Tatalia was conjuring up her strength in her powers. She was going to be preforming something great in the near future. "I am a summon."  
Quistis almost laughed. "A summon? Oh, please. I was expecting something bigger. Like, say, you are Hyne himself. But a summon? I'm gonna laugh."  
Tatalia spoke bitterly, "Thousands of years ago, I was the most called summon around. I was by far the strongest and wisest. Mortal's would challenge me in battle to gain me. But I only chose people who had great strength. Hundred's of people fought me. I only had twelve captors. The other's I slayed. My twelvth captor was a summon-banisher. He caught us summons and banished us to a relm of terror. I was banished from this world, along with the other forgotten summons. There, as I was being torchured, learned that the world rejoiced in my sending away."  
"They will rejoice again, learning once more of your defeat," Quistis said.  
"My anger was so great, my spirit was allowed back into this world. The first person I came across, I possessed and used her body."  
"Me," Quistis whispered.  
"Yes, Mother." Tatalia nodded. Her fingers glowed white. "It was you. When I was inside of you, I began to get my revenge. I killed those you loved. I planned to kill the whole world using you and Seifer. But you fought at me. You even commited suicide to get rid of me. Then you gave me the perfect chance to come back."  
"Roarki got me pregnant," Quistis said with a nod.  
"Yes. And now I can destroy the world who loathed me so much."  
Tatalia Trepe sent a wall of white light at Quistis. It seemed to rip through her and Quistis felt herself fall backwards. She skidded across the floor as the white engulfed her. It created such a pressure, it squeezed every inch of her body. Several ribs in her chest cracked and snapped. Her eyes shut as a tremor of pain made her body spasm. Her breathing tube in her throat closed off, and suddenly Quistis could scarsely breathe.   
"Stop!" Quistis heard a voice cry out.  
Opening her pained eyes, she saw Rinoa struggling to her wobbely feet. "Leave Quistis alone!"  
The white light left Quistis be. Quistis could hardly sit up. "Rinoa," she gasped out with her little air. "Run!"  
"Where is Seifer!" Rinoa demanded out to Quistis, but did not let her eyes leave the enemy.  
"Dead," Quistis cried.  
And I killed him.  
"Irvine," Rinoa said loudly. "Get up!!"  
Quistis heard Irvine moan. She heard Tatalia laugh. She saw Rinoa fly over her head and land in a pile behind her.  
"You see..." Tatalia whispered. Quistis could hear her fighting with a awakened Irvine. "You cannot stop me."  
Ignoring the pain and no air, Quistis forced herself to sit up. She looked at Tatalia.   
"You are mortal," Irvine said coldly. He shot her with his gun. "My bullets are wounding you. You are bleeding." Another shot raveged her body. "You will die."  
Quistis concentrated hard. She needed to destroy Tatalia with her powers. She shot her hand out in the air, and Tatalia flew away from Irvine and into the wall. She cracked the plaster.  
Falling to the floor, Tatalia spit blood from her mouth.   
Irvine ran to Quistis side. "Can you stand?"  
"Help... Rinoa..." Quistis said hoarsly.  
Irvine followed her orders and left Quistis.   
Die, evil creature.  
"I will not die," Tatalia spoke angrily. She stood, but was badly limping as she walked forward.  
Movement caught Quistis left eye. Raine was now stirring. What bad timing. Tatalia was now right next to Raine and Zell.  
Raine instantly knew of her danger and flung a dagger up at Tatalia. It sunk itself deep into Tatalia's shoulder. Tatalia let out a hoarse groan and kicked Raine in the face. The poor girl yelped and fell backwards. Quistis was now on her feet as Tatalia neared her. Her daughter was in worse condition she was. But all either of them needed was a slight push and they would be dead.  
"I offered you immortality!" Tatalia screetched. "You are no better than the rest of human kind!!"  
Quistis thought of her poor and innocent Seifer, and where he lay dead. She thought of how she killed him.   
"You are wrong, dearest," Quistis said. "I am worse than human kind."  
With that, Quistis used the last of her failing strength to draw and cast the spell of white light which Tatalia had used on her just a few minutes ago. All of Quistis' energy poured from her and smacked into Tatalia. The evil goddess let out a loud cry as she was forced backwards. Loud cracking noises, probably bones breaking, sounded from her.  
As the white light faded, Quistis was back on the ground. Her head was faced towards Seifer... her love. She felt tears glaze her eyes as she stared at him.  
I'm so so sorry.  
Quistis forced herself to stand one last time. She hobbled to Tatalia's motionless form. Yet Tatalia was still alive. She lay, dying on her back, staring up at her mother.   
Tatalia slowly stood up, and Quistis let her stand.  
"Join me, Mother." Tatalia said through her blood.  
"No," Quistis said. "That's right, dearest. I am turning you down again."  
Quistis punched Tatalia hard in the face. Her aim was precise, driven by a supernatural will. Tatalia fell backwards onto the ground. Her head bounced off the floor and split itself open. Her blood poured out and mingled with Quistis', Seifer's, and everyone elses. The pool of blood spread about as if it was still being pumped from within, even though Tatalia's eyes lay dark and emety.   
Tatalia was dead.  
"Thank Hyne," Quistis whispered.  
Then she collasped beside the enemy.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This was the second to last chapter. The next chapter will be the last one ((I think...)). :-D Gimmie losts of reviews on how to end it!! 


	33. Silver Thead

Author's Note: Last chapter!!! :(  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirty-Three: Silver Thread  
  
  
  
  
Quistis Trepe remembered being a little girl, listening to the wise words of Edea. Edea would talk to all of them of many things. But the things that Quistis would remember the most was Edea's talk on love. Everyone would gather around her as if she were telling a tale of a brave knight resqueing the dazzled princess. Her words of wisedom were just as thrilling as any merry tale. Of course, Seifer would say it was stupid. He would run off and try to burn things.  
~  
"Assume your partner loves you." Edea had once said. "No matter what happens. Remember this: love is not an emotion, it is your very existence. It is that love that will heal you. Nothing ever heals except divine love. It is all there is."  
~  
Those words had taken Quistis far. Now they didn't seem like they'd help at all. After the battle with the forgotten summon, Irvine was the only one consious. He had seen that Quistis was in the worse shape and scooped her frail body up in his arms. She had been unconsious at the time, near the verge of death. When Quistis finally awoke, she was in the care of some huge hospital. She awoke with Irvine sitting in a chair near by as a nurse cast a small Cure spell on her.  
"Hi," Quistis said to Irvine. He leapt to his feet as she called out to him. In an instant he was by her side. Quistis noted that he had a bunch of stitches in his head. She didn't know that Tatalia had hurt him so badly.  
"Finally," Irvine said quietly, raising his eyes to the ceiling. "I was getting worried you'd never wake."  
Quistis coughed weakly. She gestured to a pitchure of water on the nearby table. "And why is that?"  
Irvine quickly filled her up a glass and handed it to her. "I don't want to see any cute chicks hurt." He paused, "..You've been unconsious for three days."  
Quistis gratefully accepted the drink. The cool liquid felt so good as it slid down her parched throat. She drank quickly and then set the empty cup aside. "After about five years, I thought you would have changed. Expecially after Selphie..."  
He shrugged. "Gotta keep myself moving, I guess."  
Quistis was afraid to ask. She knew she had to. "How is... everyone else?"  
Irvine looked pained. He walked from her little cott and to the single window in her room. When he didn't answer for several minutes, Quistis tried again.  
"Irvine," Quistis said softly. "What happened to them?"  
He continued to stare out the window. "That woman... she didn't die when you punched her. I thought she was dead, and obviously so did you. As you lay unconsious on the floor, she groaned and woke up. She climbed to her knee's and stared down at you. A small smirk crossed her face. I didn't move, afraid she'd see me. But her eyes snapped in my direction. She raised her arms and sent me flying to the wall, where my head smacked it. I rolled over and saw I was laying next to a body. Who the heck was it?"  
Quistis bowed her head. "Roarki... He was, that woman's father."  
"So like, I sat up and saw my head was bleeding." Irvine continued, not really caring about who Tatalia's parents were. "And I saw that witch casting spells on the others... Then she looked down at you again. She said, in that soft voice of hers, `...Mother...' then she collasped. This time, she died."  
Quistis swallowed hard. A surge of pain ran through her heart. Tatalia might have been evil. She might have been deranged. She might have been trying to kill everyone Quistis loved. But she was still her daughter, and Quistis still loved her. She forced a nod and asked, "what about the others? Are they alright?"  
"When I was all dizzy from being thrown into the wall," Irvine explained, "and she was harming the others... Well, some of them..."  
Quistis sat up straighter. "Tell me."  
"Rinoa was unconsious when she started her round of mahehm. She's perfectly fine. Zell, he's in some sorta coma. Raine's nose is broken from a kick in the face, and that witch did a nasty number on her spine. The doctor's aren't sure if she'll walk again. Seifer... We buried him along side Selphie and Squall."  
He saw the pain flash across her face and stopped talking. He patted her pale left hand. "I'm sorry, Quisty."  
"Will I be alright?"  
His face reflected the pain on hers. Quistis understood there was nothing anyone could do for her. She would also die.  
"Yeah," she whispered as her eyes focused on a blank spot on the far wall.  
A moment of silence passed before Irvine stood up. "So like, I'll be back later. Rest up, Quistis."  
"Thanks for telling me what happened," she said in a far-off voice. She felt so sad. She didn't even notice her friend leaving the room for she was so deep in thought.  
God, I killed Seifer.  
She sniffled, pained.  
  
~  
"Why aren't you at Squall's funeral?" "I don't think I could have handled it." "Why not, Instructor?" "....Because I loved him... romantically." "You loved him?" "Yes. Now please kill me, Seifer." "You're pathetic. You know that?" "Yes, now just kill me so I don't have to keep hearing you god damn voice!"  
~  
  
"Seifer..." Quistis moaned as she remembered the painful memory of one of their conversations. "Come back to me."   
She had treated him so cruely at one point. She wished so much so could have gone back in time just to be nicer to him. She was getting all worked up over nothing. She buried her ashen face in her trembling hands but did not cry. She had no tears left in her body.  
Quickly she pulled the IV needles and wires from her body. She pulled off the itchy cotton sheets and swung her feet over the side of the bed. Before long, she was dressed in her normal clothing and out the door. She snuck by the doctors and left the hospital quickly. She had places to go, graves to see. She went quickly to the place where three of her friends were buried. Her head was killing her and she worried she'd pass out from the dizziness that plaqued her.   
When she reached the grave site she glanced at the five graves that lay before her. Squall, Selphie, Edea, her own, and... Seifer.  
A slight giggle forced its way out from her throat. She found it so ironic that her `grave' lay before her. Nobody had bothered to remove it once they found out she still lived. She wanted to kick the tombstone down but knew she'd be buried under it soon.  
She knelt on Seifer's grave, her fingers tracing the lettering on the tomb stone.  
  
Seifer Almasy  
~*~  
Brother, lover, friend  
You were the greatest  
of us all.  
  
"Don't worry, love," Quistis said softly. "You will not be alone any longer."  
A wave of pain flooded her body. Her hands gripped the stone before her as she held down the vomit that threatened to pass her lips. She struggled to hold onto the little bit of life that she had left but her feeble strength failed her quickly. If people's lives was symbolized by a giant rope, thick and glowing, her's was now only a thin piece of silver thread. It was so weak. Actually, Quistis was so near death she could SEE the thread. It seemed to be attached to her solar plexus. The glow to it was weakening with every breath she took.  
Quistis pressed her hand once more on the stone and gently closed her eyes. As she exhaled, the breath went out of her body. The silver thread fell from her body and disenergrated.  
Quistis slumped forward on top of the cold stone.   
Suddenly, she felt a strange sensation, of a hand closing around hers and lifting her up. She was reminded of when Seifer used to take her by the hand when he still lived, at the beginning of their short yet wonderful relationship together. Seifer used to say to her, "I love you, Quistis. I wouldn't want to ever lose you."  
I wouldn't want to lose you, Seifer.  
Now Quistis understood that was impossible.  
  
* * ~ * * ~ * *  
  
It was four days after Quistis Trepe was buried that Raine Ishida stopped crying. She hadn't known Quistis that long, but she had felt something great about the older woman. Quistis had the aura about her that she was magnificent. Raine wished very greatly she could have known Quistis better. While Raine had been having fun with Zell Dincht, Quistis was fighting to save the world. Nobody, other than Seifer Almasy, understood what was going on. Most of the world would never find out.  
But Raine knew... She knew how great Quistis really was.  
As she sat, four days after Quistis had been laid to rest forever, with her beloved Zell infront of her grave, she suddenly burst out laughing. Zell pulled away from her, looking as if she'd lost her mind.  
"Raine?" he questioned nervously.  
"Oh Zell!" Raine said gleefully. "I'm sorry. I'm just remembering some very fond memories of Quistis!"  
Zell smiled also. "Care to share the memories?"  
Raine lost her laughter but continued to smile merrily. "Oh, I couldn't do that. It's a very private memory I shared with her." She shook herself, "Zell? Do you think Quistis knew how much we cared for her?"  
"Yeah, she knew." Zell said. "And she still knows."  
A gust of wind gently blew at them. A whispered voice sounded with the tree's.  
`Seifer? Do you think they know how much we cared for them?'  
`Yes, Quistis. They know how much. They will always remember how much.'  
Raine snapped her head in Zell's direction as her mouth fell slightly open. "Zell!! Did you hear that?!"  
"I heard something," Zell said with a faint smile and nod. "Seifer is right."  
Raine stared into the sky. For a moment she thought she saw Quistis and Seifer's face merge into sun but as soon as she blinked they were gone. But she knew they were there. She knew they had merged with the sun, in this world and the next.  
"He is right?" Raine asked as she glanced at him.  
"Yeah," Zell explained. "I will remember them."  
Raine looked at the sky again and smiled. "So will I."  
  
  
  
*+~ The End ~+*  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Wow!! 33 chapters. I thought it would end around 10. :-D Wow!! I'm sad now that I finished it. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! If you like to draw, wanna draw me a picture of part of the story? PLEASE?? :-D Anyways, thank you SO much for reading Silver Thread. Thank you SO much. E-mail me!!! Sita_SilverBreeze@Hotmail.com ....thanks!!!  
  
~Sita  
  
P.S. Look for my next story, a Final Fantasy 8 fanfiction, Faded Destiny. 


End file.
